


Luminance

by SilenceNorth



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Addiction, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/F/M, smuuuuuuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 57,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceNorth/pseuds/SilenceNorth
Summary: I dunno what to put in these things anymore.A bunch of stuff happens. There's plot. There's romance. There are horrible jokes.I steal other people's characters and use them for my own evil purpose.There's killing and death but at one point, I promise, there will be a mention of a fuzzy adorable kitten, so it turns out ok.Aloy becomes the Sun Queen. Starts running shit and racking up gentleman suitors.We delve a little into Nil's background.Dervahl comes back, that asshat.What comes next??If you're just here for the smut, I got you fam. Chapter 4 (Aloy/Avad), Chapter 6 (Nil/Aloy), Chapter 11 (Erend/Aloy), Chapter 15 (Erend/Aloy/femOC), Chapter 18 (Nil/Aoy), Chapter 25 (More Niloy),





	1. Chapter 1

Luminance

 

 

Aloy was exhausted by the time she returned to the palace of the Sun King. She’d been blown up, zapped, smashed and singed from her battle with the Destroyer atop the Spire, and the walk back was agonizing, even with the support of Erend and Varl accompanying her. Her hands still shook from the force it took to stab Hades in the eye with her spear, and she was reeling from the shock of electricity that’d flowed from him to her. There was a path of destruction trailing back to Meridian, where Hades had made his ascent. There were no more bodies, the people of Meridian made sure to collect their loved ones as soon as they were able. But the debris still remained. Blood spots here and there served to dampen Aloy’s spirit, snuffing the joy she felt upon completing her mission.

She sent Erend and Varl away when she encountered the steps to the palace. They looked as bedraggled as she, and Aloy knew neither would leave her side unless she willed it. “Go,” she ordered them. “Eat, sleep, rest and heal. I need to speak to Avad.” Varl left willingly, though Erend lingered, as if he’d spent so much time fighting next to her, he was a lost puppy without purpose. She gave him a playful shove before ascending the stairs, every joint screaming.

The palace was in a similar shape as the city, but much of it remained standing. She frowned as she passed the hole blasted into the side of it, where Helis had made his entrance. Where she killed him. His body was gone, replaced by the busy hustle and bustle of workers attempting to salvage what they could of the once-great palace in hopes to rebuild. She was glad it was mostly storage and fore-rooms that had been damaged: she never did get to see the main building in all its grandeur, though heard it was a sight.

She barely reached the top of the stairs before Avad saw her. His guards and Blameless Marad trailed behind him, but he was too fast for them to keep up. Instantly, he swept her into his arms with gusto, laughing joyously to see her. She stiffened in his grasp, unprepared, but he swept her off of her feet, spinning her about in her moment of weakness. She got dizzy, but wasn’t able to keep from sharing in his giddy delight. It was sort of adorable.

His arms encircled her in a tight hug after setting her down, finally releasing her, finally letting her breathe. He looked so different, as if for once, he too could fill his lungs. She had never seen him without a look of slight despair on his face, but it wasn’t as if she helped. The only good news she’d ever shared was the possibility of Ersa still alive, giving him hope which was crushed by her next visit. The poor man. Boy, she amended. In his glee, he looked so much younger. He as perhaps not much older than she, but not nearly as old as she’d thought. Younger than Erend, she guessed.

He took her hands eagerly in his. “Aloy,” he breathed. “My kingdom is indebted to you. My life is yours. We could live a thousand years and I could never repay you for what you’ve done.” He got down on his knee, still holding her hand, and she immediately rankled. Not only were the Nora bowing, now the Carja? But then he did something the Nora wouldn’t dream of. He pressed his lips to her cut and dirty knuckles, and somehow the gesture took nothing away from his royal demeanor. He made it look so easy.

She gulped. “I… it was no problem. I couldn’t have done it alone.” She tugged slightly at his grip, pleading for him to stand without saying a word. He did, but his smile was wide and fond.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you could,” he told her, voice soft. The look he gave her was one of pure adoration: she recognized it from Teb. It made her blush, she knew it.

Marad finally interjected. “Might I suggest Aloy gets some rest, your Luminance?” He prodded Avad, attempting to rescue the Nora girl from the situation. He was wise beyond his years.

Avad’s eyes lit up, and he seemed to admonish himself mentally. “Of course! Aloy, please stay with us here at the palace. With me. I know you may be leaving soon, but I promise your stay will be as luxurious as your travels won’t be.” He turned, tucking her hand into his arm. She stared at it, curling her hand around the crook of his elbow, her fingertips pressing into the lithe hardness of his arm. She rather enjoyed it.

Dismissing Marad and his men, the Sun King drew her into one of the damage doors that lead to the interior of the palace. She boggled at the intricate tilework, the shining gold that trimmed white marble. And she thought Olin’s place was elegant. “So much… for no purpose other than to look at,” she murmured as she looked about herself. There was just so much _space_. Her voice sounded like it was returning to her tenfold.

She felt Avad shrug, but noticed his face held a small amount of pride. “Built by my ancestors,” he told her. “You grow used to it.” He gestured. “The throne thirteen of my generations have sat in. The one in which I killed my father.”

He said it so matter-of-factly, she was taken off guard, only able to stare at him for a moment. In turn, he stared at the throne, tilting his head. Yes, this man was complex indeed. A sweet patricidal murderer. For a moment, she compared him with Nil. Well, not exactly, she realized. Nil would systematically annihilate bandits, Avad might try and reason with them.

“Here,” the Sun King led her into one of the side hallways, much smaller than the main room. She felt more comfortable as he walked her to one of the wooden doors. “This is a royal suite. Please stay here. Any of my men will make sure you have all you need, and you can come and go as you please.”

He nodded at the guard stationed at the room before pushing open the intricately carved door for Aloy. She stepped in ahead of him, lips parting with awe as she took in the room. It was richer than the most succulent piece of bacon, bedecked with carved, dark wood she’d never seen around the desert. She almost felt at home.

It wasn’t cavernous like the throne room, she was thankful for that. The bed was much larger than any she’d ever seen, but the array of multicolored furs upon it made her think of the lodge she’d grown up in. She trailed her hand over the fur, and she almost wanted to curl up then and there.

Avad watched her as she moved through the room, silent, with a small smile on his face. He didn’t interrupt her reverie until she returned to look at him. “Through there are the baths. All the suites connect to them, but I took the liberty of sending for a hot basin for your room, to give you more privacy.” He cleared his throat.

Aloy blinked, glancing over to the door. “Whose room was this?” She wanted to know, still in awe.

Avad crossed his arms over his bare chest. “This is the Queen’s suite,” he told her, eyes rolling to inspect the ceiling. “My ancestors didn’t always take just one wife, so they would all have their own rooms. This one was always the best, though. And since I have no wife…” He lifted an olive shoulder in a half shrug, offering a sheepish smile.

Aloy returned it. “I suppose I can stand to play “house” for a little while,” she relented, flopping back on the bed. “I’m just going to close my eyes for a moment…”

She was already asleep by the time the basin of water made it to the room, so Avad ordered it set aside before dismissing the worker who’d brought it. He didn’t mind the Nora falling asleep while he was still there, but when he turned to leave, he paused. Returning to Aloy, he drew up an ornately carved chair and began removing her boots and armor. The woman was so exhausted she barely moved, but Avad found no trouble. Tenderly, he arranged her in the furs.

For another moment, he lingered at the door, a side of his lips pulled in a smile. He couldn’t help but admire how perfect her long red hair looked splayed across the pillow. A flash of possessiveness overcame him, but he dismissed it with a sigh and closed the door behind him, satisfied his huntress was comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

She had no idea how long she’d slept, and definitely no idea where she was. For a moment, the furs told her she was home. She sat up straight in bed, assaulted by a dry heat she’d never experienced in the Sacred Lands. The room, though dark, _felt_ large, she didn’t have to see it to know there was space. With a twinge of her bruises, it all came back to her. The fight with Hades, the room Avad gave her. Sheepishly, she realized she’d passed out before the Sun King even left the room. She must have been exhausted. Her stomach growled.

Carefully, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, noticing her armor stacked carefully nearby. Who? She wondered, then realized it didn’t matter. It’s not like she’d been stripped naked. She wrinkled her nose as she sniffed. Perhaps it would be best to burn these clothes. She pushed herself to her feet, delighting to see the basin of water had arrived. She thrust her hands into it, disappointed to find it cold. It’d probably been sitting a while. She leaned over the basin, splashing it against her face. It woke her, but did nothing but put rivulets through the oil and dirt on her face. She needed something a little stronger. Glancing around, her eyes rested on the door to the baths. The Nora had something similar: hot springs were celebrated sites, and were often shared by the tribe. Needless to say, clothing was scant but not absent while they did. She never did get to enjoy one.

She moved to the window, unlatching the dark wooden covering and squeaking it open. The City was glittering with torches, alive. She smiled at that. It was alive, that’s what mattered, not the debris or the bodies. Somewhere, someone was playing an instrument. She wasn’t sure what kind, never having heard it, but she enjoyed it floating through the room like the distant sound of running water. At the thought of water, she grabbed the cloth towels by the basin and turned towards the door to the baths.

Stepping through the portal, she was met by a wall of steam. It was lightly scented, soothing, and such a stark contrast from the cold marble of the floor of her room. It was not a large room, but made of finely polished white marble. Three pools were set into the floor, filled to the brim with cloudy, scented water. Steam floated from each.  She took a deep breath, but choked when she saw she wasn’t the only one in the room.

Avad lifted his head from where he was lounging, instantly sitting upright. “Aloy!” He greeted with a mixture of surprise and pleasure. He was resting up to his chest in one of the pools, his arms splayed out on either side of him against the warm marble. A Carja woman, one of the workers Aloy’d seen about the palace, was kneeling behind him, working the muscles of his shoulders, oil on her hands facilitating her movements and leaving his olive skin to gleam like the sun itself.

Aloy felt herself turn beet red, even though she wasn’t seeing more of Avad than he normally showed. The guy hated shirts, after all, and the water was clouded with a potion to keep her from seeing anything where he was submerged. Still, he’d caught her off guard. Instinctively, she looked away. “I’m sorry! I’ll come back when you’re done.” She fidgeted, tugging at the corner of the towel she’d brought.

Avad was already shaking his head. It was uncovered for once, and without a crown or headdress adorning him, he looked so… _human_. His hair was black as pitch, curly, gleaming with water as it dripped onto his face. “Nonsense. You’re my guest! You’re welcome to join me, if you wish.” He gestured to the other side of the pool. “Or I can have Elika here get some more hot water for you to wash your face.” The last said with slight distaste. He knew as much as she did that she needed a full-body soak and nothing less than that would dispel the cloud of funk she had going.

“I… uh.. okay,” she said hesitantly. “How do I…?”

Avad smiled. “Shy?” He whistled, and a trio of other slaves… _workers_ , she reminded herself, appeared, grinning at her in greeting. Two of them held aloft a large towel while a third, a wizened old Carja woman, began plucking at her clothes.

“Whoa! Hey!” Aloy objected, unable to keep from laughing at the absurdity of it all. The two men holding up the towel were looking discreetly away, but she clung to her clothes all the same.

“Child, I will cut these foul garments from you and throw them in the river given my own choices,” came the old woman’s snark reply, dutifully unlacing her trousers.

Stunned, Aloy held her hands up in a gesture of defeat while she was undressed. She could hear Avad chuckle gently.

Once finished, the two man enfolded her in the towel while the old woman gathered her clothes. “And I’ll see to it you’re fed,” she glanced back to Avad. “She is skinny as a bird, Avad. See to it she eats everything I send up to her.”

Aloy was stunned to see Avad smile and nod obediently. He was taking orders from his staff? Experimentally, she stepped into the water, towel hugged tightly to herself. She gasped with delight. “This is… like…”

Avad leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he finished her sentence. “Like falling into the sun’s embrace.” The woman behind him was smiling down at him as she continued to knead his shoulders. Aloy frowned a little at the twinge of jealousy she felt. What was that about, she asked herself.

When she sunk completely into the water, she forgot all about her surroundings. She leaned back draping the now-soaked towel over her breasts, feeling much more comfortable. Even her wounds, burning for a moment, began to fade. “I… never knew how much I needed this.”

For a long moment there was silence, but then she yelped when she felt someone touch her shoulder. It was one of the Carja men who had attended her. He smiled apologetically, then lifted a bottle of something in his hands. “This will help with your muscles,” he offered. Aloy squinted suspiciously, but slowly turned forward once more, lifting her arms to drape them over the marble behind her as she’d seen Avad do. The steam was making her feel dizzy. When the servant rubbed the potion on his hands and touched her skin again, she flinched. She took a deep breath, forcing her to relax. This was her time now.

The man tried again, and she was proud of herself for remaining still. His hands soothed across her shoulders and she detached herself from the situation. She tried not to think about how it felt so good, just that it was. When the strong hands reached the back of her neck, she emitted a sound unbidden from her lips and rolled her head forward.

Avad laughed. “Tende is a skilled healer,” Avad told her. “I hope you’ll meet and enjoy all my staff. Some, like Elika and Old Vanna, have been with me for years.” She could see him lift his hand and place it on the woman’s hand, where it rested on his shoulder. Concentrate on the massage, she told herself.

“What about your father’s servants?” she wondered aloud, trying to focus as it felt like her whole body was being dismantled and rebuilt right there in the bath.

“Some stayed,” the Sun King admitted. “Old Vanna… Cern… a few of the guards. Some even assisted in the uprising. Others fled to the Shadow Carja. I think those who stayed do it because, unlike before, they’re getting paid.”

She felt... better about that. The man working her muscles like dough wasn’t doing it because he _had_ to, but because it was his job. That wasn’t so bad, right? “You pay your whole staff?”

Avad scoffed, tapping Elika’s hand, and she stood to retrieve a platter from where it was presented at the door. “Of course. The staff, the army, the builders, they make a great living. I can afford it. My father saw that the coffers were filled with the money that _wasn’t_ going to where it needed to. Someday that will run out, and I won’t have such luxuries.”

Eliza was at her side. She was an exotic woman, with skin nearly as dark as Avad’s hair, and bright, white painted lips. She leaned over the water, setting the tray into it, floating it towards Aloy. Stacked how it was with succulent meats and fruits, she couldn’t believe it didn’t sink. “I have to eat _all_ of this?” she protested.

Avad’s face became serious. “Old Vanna will throw your things in the hearth if you do not. Probably some of my things too. She is an evil, cranky woman.” From the chuckle that came from Tende, she knew he was being playful. This Old Vanna sounded like someone she’d like to sit down and talk to someday.

She lifted her hand to snag a strawberry, but found her arms didn’t want to work. “You’ve broken me,” she told the ministrating healer, who chuckled again, withdrawing to allow her to eat. Almost immediately she missed the massage, but her hunger was much more pressing. She drew the floating platter closer and dug in, not caring just how she looked at the moment. After all, she was clothed only in a wet, floating towel. They were beyond awkwardness, she felt.

Avad watched her eat, that little smile on his face. At first, he didn’t seem to want to interrupt her dinner, but soon his curiosity got the better of him. “So. What is the great Nora Seeker going to do now, now that her greatest foe is slain, she is cleaned, rubbed, and fed?” His brows raised over his eyes, the rich bronze color of a cat’s.

She swallowed. “I’m not sure. I have a few things planned down the line, but if you need help here in the city…” suddenly she felt a slap of guilt. Here she was, being pampered and spoiled while just a few steps away in the city funerals were being held and lives being rebuilt. Suddenly sick, she pushed away the platter. Avad frowned a little. “What’s wrong?”

She clutched her towel, gathering her legs beneath her. She felt almost drugged. “I think I need to get out. There’s so much to do in the city.”

Avad sighed. “You’re correct, but my men are all on it. The Vanguard have been dispatched to handle the emergencies, and Marad handles the finances.” He raises his hand. “It’s late. You’ve been sleeping, so you don’t realize it, but the day is spent and we are all ready for sleep. Tomorrow will bring tiring work and a hot day, we must prepare ourselves.”

She looked at him then, eyes narrowed. He sat haughtily, skin gleaming from sweat and the massage oils, well-fed, well-bred, and in complete control of his surroundings. She realized, then, that she could never become like him. In fact, in rankled her to see him so… confident. She glanced over at Tende, who was gathering his medicines together. “Please leave. I’d like to have a word with the Sun King.”

Tende, glancing at Elika, straightened and nodded, helping the woman up from her position and escorting her from the room. Avad looked up at her, surprised and a little pleased. She noticed the markings under his eyes hadn’t washed off. So it was a tattoo after all.

She focused her laser-like gaze on the Sun King. “These people fought for you, died for you to become king. They believed in you. Not Blameless Marad. Not your Vanguard.” She reveled in his shocked look. This wasn’t going nearly as you expected, is it Sun King, she mused. “Tonight they don’t sleep. They struggle to stay warm on the rubble of their homes. They call for their missing children. They gather around wherever they can find dinner. Most of them won’t get to wash the blood from their clothes until tomorrow.” She raised her brow, watching to see what affect her words had on him.

Slowly, his arms sunk from where they rested on the marble behind him. He looked… well, he didn’t look at her, that’s for certain, but she could see the shame on his face. Would he have listened to anyone else saying these words, or just her?

“You’re correct, of course, Aloy,” he relented after a long pause. He stood in the water, rivulets running down the planes of his hard body. He wasn’t looking at her, and so she took a moment, just a moment, for herself to admire him. The water came to his navel, and even browbeaten, he was majestic. She could never take _that_ away from him.

Finally, he looked at her from beneath his dark brows, his eyes smoldering. “Where would I be without you?” The words startled her a little. She had expected anger, arrogance, not the soft adoration in his voice. Suddenly, the steam was much more stifling.

She fumbled for an answer, but the way he moved, slow and catlike as a Stalker, took her full attention. He was much closer, now, and she felt herself turning red as she sank a little lower in the water. Instead of touching her, however, he drew a wet lock of her hair from where it stuck to her collarbone to behind her ear. “It’s not the first time you’ve reminded me of reality. Sometimes I think I know what must have driven my father mad.”

Her toes curled a little at his closeness, and her fingers itched to trace those rivulets of water across that smooth, bronzed skin. She was glad he could see neither through the haze of water. She looked up at his face, her brows knitting a little with concern. “I certainly hope it doesn’t run in the family,” she pointed out, disappointed that it didn’t sound nearly as serious as she’d hoped it did.

He sank back into the water, perching on the ledge next to her. Close, but not touching. He hunched his shoulders, hands on either side of his thighs as he gazed into the water. She wanted to touch his dark curls in return. He should go without his headdress more often. “I suffer from a different sort of madness,” he admitted at a length. “One that wakes me when I sleep, keeps me from falling back again. Forces me to walk the halls.” He smiled up at her, almost boyishly.

“Th-… the need for peace?” She offered.

Avad laughed then, a pure sound that made her regret what she’d said earlier. “Once more, setting my priorities straight.” He leaned back languidly, turning towards her. His tone dropped slightly, his smile fading. “You know what I said was true, right? I owe you my life, and my kingdom. My offer still stands…”

She’d almost forgotten it. How could she possibly? He’d asked her to… what? Be by his side, sure. Nothing could be closer to that than literally sitting naked with him in a bath. But what else? She chewed her lip. “Avad. I… what I said. About us not being ready for that?”

His brow lifted. “I’m listening.”

She picked nervously at her hair. “You know who I am. What I’ve been through. For nineteen years I was practically alone. It was… not easy. What I thought was the need to be part of the Nora wasn’t actually that. It was another need, just to be around people. The Nora were just conveniently there. But…” She was rambling, so she took a deep breath. “I’ve never had.. No one’s ever really…” The hell was she trying to say?

Avad watched her carefully, and she couldn’t meet those eyes. “Asked you to marry them? I’m okay with that,” he teased.

“No!.. Not even that! I mean…” Ugh… she sunk deeper into the water, giving up.

Avad straightened a little. He got it. “Aloy. I’m so sorry. If I’d have known I would have never…” he gestured about them. “You must be so uncomfortable. Let me get…”

She sat up. “No!” she said a little too quickly. “No, I um… It’s nice. Really.  It’d be good for me to open up a little.”

Avad seemed to shift slightly away from her. Their conversation came to a screeching halt, as she was afraid it would. She knew she _should_ feel more uncomfortable, and she did, but there was something about what Tende had done to her. Her head was both fuzzy and more clear than it’d ever been. She felt liquid. She looked at Avad again. He was watching her closely, as he always did. Like he was trying to read her mind behind her eyes.

“Aloy,” he said, picking his words carefully. He reached out, trailing the back of a knuckle down her arm. It made her shiver, and she was embarrassed by her goosebumps. “I’d be honored to teach you. About everything.”

She gulped. So that was it. Here it was, her opportunity. Her hunger for learning leapt at the chance to say yes, to ask questions, to explore. Instead, she sat there, stunned into silence, staring at her own reflection in the water. She felt his fingertips on her chin, lifting it to meet his face. He was close again, and she swore the water was hotter nearer to him.

Before she could speak, his lips covered hers. It was a chaste kiss, but something about the touch against such a sensitive part of her sent sparks through her mind. The gentle pressure felt good, but she wasn’t sure how to reciprocate. So she leaned into it, trying to return the pressure, but he was already pulling away. A flash of white as he smiled near her lips. “We’ll work on that a little more. Starting tomorrow, you’re my queen, and anything you wish of me will be yours. Sleep well, beautiful huntress.” He turned away from her to climb out of the bath. She didn’t look, wasn’t sure if she should, a silly thought considering the circumstances. When she finally did, he was wrapping a towel around his narrow waist. “Until tomorrow,” he bid her goodnight, leaving her in a pool that was suddenly cold and silent. Almost dejectedly, the platter of food floated right by her, unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite having slept for most of the day, Aloy didn’t awaken again until the next morning. And not early morning, either. When she cracked her eyes open, she saw that the shaft of the sun’s light was much more vertical than she expected, making it closer to noon. She groaned as she threw herself upright. Her hair, still slightly damp in places where she’d washed it the night before, stuck to her face in matts, but she knew where the brush was, as well as a new pair of clothes. Before going to bed, she scouted the room well, finding plenty of amenities. Avad had promised, after all, that she would have everything she needed.

Snatching a piece of fruit from the platter she’d stolen back to her bedroom, she began pulling on the Carja clothing she’d found. It wasn’t nearly as similar to her armor as she’d like it to be, but that was still being cleaned, and she still found a way to make it _less Carja_. A pair of loose trousers, made of a nearly gossamer fabric, kept her cool and was sashed tightly around her midriff. A blue shirt of tanned hide so soft it was like butter didn’t cover her midriff entirely, but the sturdy vest she wore over it helped keep the sun from her skin. She laced sandals to her feet and donned a silk scarf over her head to keep her hair in place, but went without the gaudy headdresses that the Carja enjoyed. She missed her leathers, but this was another land.

She hefted her spear, her old one, and made her way out the door. She paused to see her room was guarded once more. “Morning,” she greeted the man as she walked by, and he saluted in turn.

Her trek thru the palace was uneventful, as she saw no one. The occasional guard stood posted, but Aloy was surprised to see there weren’t any more workers trying to rebuild the palace. Odd, she mused, lips pursed.

Atop the stairs before the bridge, she ran into Marad. She heaved a sigh of relief as he greeted her with a quick, slight bend at the waist. “Good morning, Aloy,” he greeted her. She liked Marad… a lot. He never called her anything but her name, never looked at her like she was on fire or made of breasts or food to starving men. It was such a tiny difference, but the lack of anxiety it gave her was a welcome respite. “You’ll find the King in the city. Seems you two had a conversation last night he took to heart.” The older man seemed… annoyed. “Please convince him to return when you two are finished, as there are a few new doctrines as well as trade agreements to sign.” He shuffled some papers in his hand before walking away slowly, muttering.

It didn’t take Aloy long before she spotted a knot of people in the center of the square, gathered around something. She squinted, then ascended a stone staircase nearby to see over their heads. Avad was there next to a campfire, though if she weren’t looking for him, she might not have recognized him. He was dressed almost plainly and had even put on a shirt, but his black hair remained unadorned. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he was grinning at an older woman next to him as they both kneaded bread, flour dusting their arms to their elbows. It was a working team, he’d put together a line of bakers and distributers, each working the fire and stove nearby to churn out bread. There was a line of people, waiting with hope on their face. The air smelled of freshly baked loafs spiced with sugar or rosemary or other things. Aloy stiffened, impressed.

“Aloy,” came a familiar face, and Erend stood there at the base of the steps, looking handsome as ever in his Oseram armor. His friendly expression took in her new garb. “Ah, showing a little skin today? Is that for me?”

She chuckled, giving his bicep a light punch as she descended the stairs to join him where he stood, hand folded in front of him as he scanned the crowd. “I was attacked and robbed,” she told him playfully. “Someone’s out there pretending to be me and wearing my clothes. If only Meridian had some sort of competent law enforcers…”

Erend scoffed, turning once more towards his King, who was busy sharing a joke with his fellow laborers.  “Look at that big kissass,” the Vanguardsman said, almost fondly. “We’re trying to clean up a city and he’s out here taking a baking class.”

Aloy shoved Erend again. “Would you rather he be shut away in the palace, watching everyone else through the hole in the wall his crown can barely fit through? At least he’s making an appearance, keeping spirits up.”

Erend tightened his lips, musing. “True. Never seen the Mad King do anything like this, after all. He was more into murder. Still, it has me on edge, him being out here in the middle of so many people. Anything could happen.”

She regarded the Captain again, seeing there not a small measure of fondness for the king, for the sincere worry for his well-being. She smiled then, patting the man’s arm almost apologetically, where she’d shoved him. Not like he’d really noticed such things. “You’re a good momma hen, Erend,” she teased. Quickly, she ducked away, just as he pretended to kick at her with his boot. Giggling, she wove into the crowd, heading for the succulent smell of rising and baking bread.

The light in Avad’s eyes when he saw her was thrilling. Instantly he stood, patting flour off of his hands onto trousers that looked more expensive than anything she owned. “Ah, my beautiful Nora,” he grinned, gesturing. “Let me see you.”

She pursed her lips, striking a pose that made the Sun King and his companions chuckle. “You’re not fooling us,” Avad chided her. “We can see the Nora in you as strongly as the sun plays in your hair. You may dress a Carja, but you will never be as boring.” He turned to speak briefly to the woman he’d been working with, and she gave him a bow and a small loaf of the finished bread before resuming their work. Avad took her arm and escorted her through the throngs of people, handing over the loaf of bread. It was still hot. Aloy bit into it with gusto, relishing in the heady, almost beer-y taste. Good stuff.

“I took your words to heart,” he was telling her. “This morning, I converted a warehouse nearby into a satellite building for the hospital. I’ve called back all mission priests to aid in the funerals and burials. Those who are not engaged are caring for children while their parents start repairs.” He gestured to the palace. “All spare materials are being donated to the city. The palace will be a little drafty for a while, but I think we can live with that.”

She turned to him, instantly throwing her arms around his neck. She wanted to kiss him then and there, but they were painfully public, and even her gesture seemed to draw stares. He held her to his chest tightly a moment. He was damp with sweat from working in the sun, and she reveled in the scent of him for just a moment. Then he was releasing her once more, grinning from ear to ear. He plucked a piece of the bread from her hand and took a bite. She was suddenly reminded.

“Marad needs to talk to you about something… paperwork I think.”

Avad rolled his eyes. “He can handle the paperwork!” The Sun King declared. He straightened, glancing about them quickly, his eyes narrowing and his voice lowering as he leaned in close. “What do you say we ditch these guards and head out into the maizelands? I’ve got to check on how much has been burned, and I’d love it if you were the only one with me when I did.”

Aloy’s eyes widened. Was ditching guards something he did often? Erend was already nervous, losing the both of them into the crowd might give him a heartattack. “Let’s do it,” she agreed.

Her heart fluttered when his fingers entwined in hers. He was nimble and fast, and knew the city better than she did. They moved quickly, ducking into allyways, mingling in and out of crowds, backtracking through the merchant carts. Without his entourage and crown, not too many people looked at Avad twice. They were nearly out of the city when a guard rushed into their path, searching for them. Quickly, the Sun king spun her against the wall, covering her body with his as he pressed his mouth hungrily against hers. She squeaked with shock, her hand balling into a fist before she realized he was hiding her red hair against the wall, masking the one thing that made her stand so far from the rest of the Carja women. She squinted an eye open slightly, watching as the guard stalked by without noticing.

She was distracted by a sudden press of teeth to her bottom lip, and she gripped Avad’s shoulders with the shock of pleasure. It was like he’d hit her with lightning. She moaned against his mouth, practically melting in his arms. He broke the kiss with a chuckle that was half surprise, half pleasure. “You liked that?” He murmured into her eyes, looking at her with that hooded gaze he shared with only her.

Unable to trust her voice, she only bit her lip and nodded. Avad glanced over his shoulder, seeing the guard gone, and tugged her away from the wall once more. Together, they trode out to the maizelands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

                “There, do you see it?” Avad was pointing at something high on the mountain, waist deep in this year’s crop of cornrows. Aloy squinted, shielding her eyes from the sun. As an afterthought, she tapped her Focus, which showed her the shape was exactly what they thought it was.

                “Glinthawks. Just… watching,” she mused. Sure enough, the small flock was roosted up in the mountains above the farm. They were quiet, docile, their optics following the busy work of the farmers beneath them, but none seemed interested in attacking. “It’s almost like… they’re standing watch?”

                Avad put his hands on his hips, frowning with thought. “Hades?” he prompted.

                She shrugged. “I’m sure much will change, now that he’s gone. The Derangement was his doing, after all.” She adjusted the scarf over her head, wiping sweat from her brow. They’d been traveling for a while, him showing her different parts of the maizelands while assessing their health. So far, he’d been pleased so see the fires hadn’t damaged as much as he’d feared. Despite the heat, the Sun King looked dry and comfortable, in his element. She envied him that, but was glad her furs and leathers had been taken hostage by Old Vanna.

                They’d come to a stream, brown with the dust of the desert but gentle and cool, and Aloy dipped her sandaled feet into it to soothe them. Avad moved to settle on the pebbled nearby, watching her as he rested his arm on his knee. “Did you sleep well last night?” he asked.

                She blushed at memories of their conversation in the pool. “I did,” she responded. “That massage… I hope you’re paying Tende what he’s worth.” That reminded her, and she cleared her throat before settling down next to him. “I… know you and Ersa were sort of …” When Avad nodded, she continued, turning her gaze away. “And Elika?”

                Avad barked a laugh, making her feel self-conscious. Anger boiled up inside of her. “Elika. I’m… not quite her type. And even if I was… “ He shook his head. “I pay her to rub my shoulders and fix my clothes. Not for her company.”

 She wondered if he knew that sounded much more harsh than he meant. Occasionally, the snobby king seemed to leak out of him. But then, he still had the flour caked beneath his nails from his work in the square. He was so hard to read.

                Reading her was much easier, it seemed, because Avad dipped his head to catch her eyes. “Jealous? You know, you’re welcome to rub any part of me you wish.”

                His teasing, playful tone crept under her uneasiness, and she smiled slowly. He always seemed to make her smile. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that,” she returned, trying to match his haughty tone. So this was flirting, she declared.

                Avad’s brows raised as he tilted his chin up, and he once more regarded her, eyes lingering on the bare patches of her flesh, milky white in the sun. He leaned towards her, resting his weight on a hand. “First thing’s first, though. You have not been kissed nearly as much as you deserve.”

                She swallowed, but found herself not nearly as nervous as the first time. She was putty in his hands when he pulled her to him, draping her half across his lap as he held her, a firm arm around her shoulders and a strong hand at her chin. The kiss he gave her was so slow and succulent, she didn’t even _need_ to respond. Where Tende had melted her muscles with the massage, he melted her brain with the movement of his lips against hers. She rested a hand on his chest, eyes slipping closed as she tasted him, a cool drink of water in the arid desert heat. When he tilted his head to delve a little deeper, her eyes rolled back beneath her lids, and she was glad he couldn’t see. His tongue slipped past hers, a rough, slick gesture that made her weak.

                The feeling was fleeting, and he pulled back briefly, but only to graze her lips once more, like a gentle dance. Her own lips were parted, glistening with his kiss, and it was his turn to groan when he delved in again, closing his teeth on her bottom lip and tugging gently.

                She spasmed in his arms, gasping into his mouth. He felt her nails dig into his chest and he purred with satisfaction, releasing her from his teeth. He spoke against her lips, eyes half-closed. “I have a feeling you’re going to be a _very_ apt student.”


	4. Chapter 4

                Avad led her back to the city, all too aware that she was much more quiet than she had been going out. He glanced at her occasionally, gauging her expression, knowing that it was a near cruel practice to play on both himself and her to take their relationship so slowly. But she deserved everything he had, and he’d give her his best. Or nothing at all, should the time come and she chose it. He reached out, twining his hand in hers, ducking a little to catch her eyes. “Thoughts?” came his soothing voice.

                Aloy was lost in them, to be sure. She missed the pressure at her core that she felt when Avad was pressed up against her, despite the fact that it made her dizzy and her heart pound. When he stopped, she’d nearly been in a stupor, both maddeningly relaxed and completely excited at the same time. She wasn’t a complete stranger to pleasure, after all, she was a twenty or so year old woman with a young woman’s raging hormones, and so had learned from an early age to explore her body and what it liked. She’d had orgasms before, but this…

                “How many women have you been with?” She wondered aloud. She tried to make her question sound as calm as she could, after all, she knew it was silly to be jealous of what came before her. Still, someone didn’t get that experienced from one or two trysts.

                He seemed surprised at the question, kicking a large stone off of the path before answering. “I’d done a lot of fooling around with Ersa, when we could snatch the time. It wasn’t nearly enough.” He was speaking carefully. “Before then… a few other women. My father had slaves in the house, and one of them was… mine.” It seemed a painful memory for him.

                She took a long moment to process the information. Did Avad and Ersa “lose the guards” too, and did he take her out to the maizelands in a similar fashion? Was she walking in her shoes right now?

                Avad seemed uncomfortable with her silence, and made a move to break it. “You could have put on a rug and still would’ve looked accidentally amazing,” he complimented, his hand moving to rest on her far hip, thumb stroking her skin there. He always seemed to know what to say, she noticed.

                Erend was, of course, the first person they encountered on the way back into the city. He was pissed, too. Squaring himself in front of the king, he scowled at him, planting the butt of his hammer on the ground. “I assume you have a good excuse, your Highness,” he chastised. He then seemed to notice the King’s hand pressed possessively around Aloy’s waist, and straightened noticeably, no longer looking at them, but past them.

                “I… I see. Welcome back. Marad’s going to have a litter of kittens if you don’t go save him from those Banuk dignitaries.”

                Avad heaved a sigh, brushing past the guard with Aloy in tow. “Duty calls,” he tells her, brushing a kiss to her lips before releasing her. “Till later.”

                She stared after him, mystified for a moment. “Guess I’m free for the evening,” she said to herself, feeling exposed. She crossed her arms over her chest, glancing back at Erend, who was facing away from her. “So where’s there a good place to get something hot to eat?”

                The guard looked over his shoulder at her, a somewhat wistful look on his face. “There’re a few places up the street, but one of ‘em’s caved in. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind the patronage.”

                She reached out and tugged experimentally on her friend’s arm. “Take a break?”

                He resisted for a long moment before shouldering his hammer and turning, leading the way to the establishment. The one he chose was hastily reincarnated from its tattered remains, though the cooking had to be done in a pit outside rather than in the destroyed stove. She slid onto a bench at one of the stone tables, and Erend took up a seat across from her. Glad to see people, the host brought over several mugs of ale and a few bowls of soup.

                “So. You and the Sun King, now…?” Erend got right to the point. At least she didn’t need to ask what he was thinking.

                She dipped her bread experimentally into the soup. “Is that why you’re sulky?” She prodded, meaning for it to be playful, but the look on his face forced her to curse inwardly. “No. Sort of. I don’t know.” He squinted at her. “He’s been showing me a few things.”

                Erend scoffed. He hadn’t touched his soup, but he took a quaff from the ale. “Showing you what? His collection of fancy sandals?”

                It was Aloy’s turn to squint. “He’s been nothing but a gentleman, Erend. He showed me how to kiss. That’s all.”

                The ale mug hit the table a little louder than it needed to. Erend’s expression had definitely hit turbo sulk-mode. “Anyone could have shown you that,” he suggested, frowning.

                She rolled her eyes. “Yeah? There’s someone out there charging for their services too, I bet. Learn how to kiss! Learn how to dance! Learn how to fuck! Special prices for Nora outcasts!” Her sarcasm seemed to hit him hard, and he just lowered his eyes to the table. “Oh.” Oh shit, she realized. For the first time, she put it all together. Aloy, you idiot.

                He was referring to himself. For a long time she could only mull over her soup, while he nursed his ale. The keeper brought him another, used to the man’s patronage, and the Captain downed it with barely a breath. Aloy could only replay every encounter with Erend over again. It was so obvious, and yet it’d blown right past her.

                A few ales seemed to lessen the blow she’d given him, because finally he sighed. “Well. He’s a lucky guy. And you didn’t do too badly yourself.” He toasted her with what could be his sixth drink.

                She could barely bring herself to finish her first. “Erend. I’m sorry. I’m… really new to this stuff,” she admitted. He forced a smile.

                “Yeah, I know. You’ll learn. There’s a lot of broken hearts for the men in your future,” he promised. The smile he gave her was almost fond, and he stood to leave, giving her shoulder a squeeze as he passed.

 

                The rest of the day, Aloy was getting her mind off of men in general, trying to focus on life outside of breathless kisses and heartbroken Captains. She distributed letters for a while, inquiries from far-off families hoping their kin were safe. Care packages. Love letters.

                She helped re-brick a well, thanking Rost for all the teachings he’d given her on how to build and repair. She was invaluable to the teams of workers so long as her head was in the game. But she knew she’d be returning to the palace for the evening, and she knew she wanted to spend more time with Avad. He’d awakened something very interesting inside of her, something she wanted to explore further. Perhaps, he could teach her something new.

                She quit the work when the sun hit the horizon, knowing she was becoming distracted. For a while, she trailed about the city, realizing she was looking for Erend and finding no trace of him. Finally, she turned her sandals towards the palace and crossed the bridge.

 

 

* * *

 

 

                Avad was once more in garb becoming a king. Seated on his throne, he was certainly not the same person who’d dragged her through the city, ducking guards. He was royalty now, hearing the concerns of his citizens, his advisor perched nearby, writing vigorously. She did not want to interrupt, so she carefully crept by, heading for the hallway to her room.

                “Aloy.” Caught! Avad gestured her over, causing the throng of richly dressed politicians to turn towards her. Head down, she trailed between them, approaching the dias. Avad gestured to the man standing nearby, his hat in his hands, twisting it nervously. “Please, tell her what you told me. Aloy is a skilled huntress, her insight will be invaluable.”

                The man nodded furiously, turning towards Aloy. “Looters, ma’am,” he said. “When the machines came, they destroyed the cart next to mine, but only tipped mine over. I recovered only half my wares, the rest is unaccounted for.”

                Aloy turned her baffled expression from Avad to the man, and back again. “What do you sell?” She wondered aloud.

                “Boar, mostly. I’m a butcher.”

                “So food. The looters were taking food?”

                The man nodded, and Aloy turned to look up at Avad. “I will not hunt down citizens so desperate they need to steal food.”

                She could feel the entire room clench. Avad, however, looked only intrigued. He leaned his cheek on his fist. “And what about this poor man, who has had his livelihood stolen?”

                Aloy shrugged a shoulder. “Give him my dinner. If last night’s meal is any indication, that should more than make up for a half a cart of goods.” With that, she turned away, her lips set in a straight line. She didn’t look over her shoulder, didn’t want to see Avad’s expression at her blatant snub. She smiled to herself. Too bad Erend wasn’t around to see _that_.

 

* * *

 

 

                She was sewing a flaw in her sandals when a knock sounded at the door. She glanced out the window, seeing the moon already high in the sky. The gentle lilt of the strange instrument floated through the air, entertaining her for most of the evening. She sighed and then put away her project. Barefoot, she padded towards the door and opened it. Avad’s smoothly inert expression greeted her, her guard nowhere to be seen. He was in what she could only describe as “lying around the palace” garb.

                “Oh, finished with your suitors?” she asked him haughtily.

                His hand went to splay against the door. “Interesting tactics you have,” he congratulated, his expression still almost frighteningly impartial. She gestured him into the room, letting the door close behind him as she moved to sit on a low couch she could only assume was literally _made_ for lounging.

                “I could say the same for you,” she told him, lifting a knee to wrap her hands around her ankle. She was trying to gauge his voice now, searching for a telltale lilt of irritation. “I didn’t recall asking to be your executioner. That’s Erend’s job. Nor am I a judge.”

                For a long while, Avad stood there, watching her. She was frustrated that she couldn’t read him, but tried not to let it show. The air in the room hung heavily, ready to burst like a bubble.

                “Stand,” Avad said, softly. He moved to where she sat, offering a hand. Intrigued, Aloy did as he asked, fingertips resting in his palm. He closed his hand around hers and held it gently, tugging her close. His other hand moved to the small of her back, which was taut with anxiety.

                “Relax,” he murmured, and she could see the twinge of a smile playing at his lips. Confused, Aloy did as he asked, only to find him gently swaying her, his eyes sinking closed.

                He was _dancing_ , she realized as he moved her to the slow, almost melancholy tune of the music playing outside. Once more, she was stunned. It was probably the last thing she’d expected right now.

                “Do you know this song?” she asked, her voice a soft whisper now that the music was such an important part of her evening.

                “He plays it every night, ever since I was young. No one seems to know who it is, because the music stops if you go looking. I’ve learned to just listen,” he moved to rest his cheek against the side of her forehead, humming.

                “Avad,” she murmured, afraid to break his reverie. He drew away from her just enough to look down at her face. She took a while to form the words. “Will you kiss me more?”

                She sounded like such a foolish little girl. The man sang poetry at a whim, and she could barely put into sentences why she wants more Feel Good.

                The tip of his thumb moved to caress her jawline. “No,” he murmured, his breath barely a whisper against her lips. She stiffened with shock and confusion.

                “But-… you said you’d do anything I…”

                He looked at her again, eyes half closed, his expression patient. “Is that what you want? To kiss?” he sounded almost disappointed.

                No, he was definitely right. She wanted so much more than that, but how to put it into words…

                The hunger that had awakened within her bubbled up inside, and she was surprised that it gave strength to her words, clarity to her mind. “I want to look at you…” she murmured, taking a step back. “Take off your clothes.”

                Her sudden conviction seemed to intrigue the sun king. He gave her a long look. Reaching up, he grabbed the inner seam of his vest, shrugging it off of his muscled shoulders. She watched as he dressed down to the man who had taken her to the Maizelands, Avad the Carja, not the Sun King. She took another step back, finding herself back at the couch, and sitting carefully down upon it. She didn’t trust her legs.

                There was no fear or embarrassment in Avad’s eyes as he unwrapped the sash from his waist, letting it drop to the floor. There was little pomp in the undressing, but his eyes on her the entire time made it all too personal. For a moment, he paused at the ties of his trousers, as if waiting for her to stop him. He didn’t wait for long, however, before his thumbs pushed the fabric down over his narrow hips, revealing the hard planes of his belly and the sharp outlines of the V that started on either side of him and met where his cock hung heavily. She was intrigued by it, unable to stop staring even if she knew she was even doing it.

                The last of Avad’s clothes hit the floor, but he was nothing less than what he was, even naked. A Sun King to the core. His olive skin gleamed in the torchlight, and the planes of his muscles made her want to be crushed against him. She sat up a little straighter, her eyes half closing.

                “Is this what you want?” He asked her without a shred of self-consciousness in his voice. He was confident, and she was sure he’d never had a complaint about his body. When she could only stare, he moved closer. “Touch me. It’s alright.”

                She reached out with fingertips that were already tingling with the want to do just that. She marveled at how smooth his skin was, stretched so tight over lean muscle. Not packed as tightly as Erend’s, she found herself noticing. Why she’d had that thought, she wasn’t sure.

                Carefully, she ran her hand down over his chest, his abdominal muscles. When she heard a hitch in his breath, she looked up, eyes wide with curiosity. His own were closed as he stood before her, at her mercy. She returned her attention to what she was doing, skidding her fingertips lightly down his belly, his navel…

                This was something altogether different. When he’d removed his trousers, she thought she’d seen all she was going to see. But it wasn’t quite the whole story. When her fingertips trailed over the shaft of his cock, it seemed to grow even more with her touch, throbbing with his heartbeat. She marveled at the phenomenon. Never in her life had she touched a man like this, and she decided then and there that she was seriously missing out.

                His chest was rising and falling much more noticeably by the time she’d satisfied her curiosity for exploration. Since their moment in the tub, she felt he’d had her wrapped around his little finger, hanging on any moment that he might kiss or touch her. Now, the table was turned, and she relished the power she had to make the Sun King need her. Experimentally, she leaned forward, pressing the flat of her tongue against the side of his shaft. Instantly, his hand gripped her shoulder. “That’s… advanced,” he suggested breathlessly, eyes boring into her face. But she liked his reaction too much to stop, pushing past his gentle pressure on her shoulder to brush her wet lips over the head of his cock.

                He jerked slightly, and she hungered for more. Her hand came up, nimble fingers wrapping around the root of him, holding him as she tasted him fully, letting her mouth envelop him completely. She felt like she should be shy to do it, but why should she? People kissed, after all, it wasn’t much different. Besides, the way it rendered Avad breathless was too priceless to ignore.

                She could feel the pressure of his hand behind her head, encouraging but not forcing. She took her time, lolling her tongue across the smoothness of his skin. She liked the taste of the heat, the salty hardness of him. When he pressed into her lips, she moaned at the act of being penetrated by him, feeling it in parts of her body much different than her mouth. She basked in the sensation, letting her instincts over take her.

                She didn’t know how long it was before Avad ripped himself from her with a hiss of pleasure, holding her fast. Confused, she looked up, her eyes have closed with a desire she couldn’t put her name to. He was sweating, and had to take a deep breath before explaining. “It’s too much,” he told her. “I can’t take much more of this.”

                His hands gripped her hard, dragging her up to his level as he crushed her against his naked body, bruising her lips in a kiss. She wondered if he could taste himself on her. She moved against him slightly, feeling the hard press of him against the clothes at her stomach. Why was she wearing clothes??

                Breaking the kiss, Avad emitted a breathless chuckle near her lips. “I’ve underestimated you. Again,” he said, panting slightly. “Come with me to the baths. We’ll start again.”

 

               

               


	5. Chapter 5

               

She didn’t know if the baths were always steamy or were just automatically prepared every night. She wasn’t really thinking about that, however, as the Sun King strode into the room with her in tow, completely nude while she wore what seemed like far too many garments. Instantly, she felt them get covered with a layer of moisture from the humidity in the room.

                Avad turned, grinning gently. He had recovered from the ordeal in the bedroom, and though Aloy was limited in her knowledge of the workings of men’s pleasure, she was impressed at how easily he was able to calm himself. She knew her breath was quickened, though he’d barely touched her. The hunger in pit of her abdomen demanded more.

                First, he untied her scarf, letting her hair fall free. It stuck to the backs of her arms, caressing her. He hummed with appreciation… there was no one in the world with hair like Aloy’s. Fingers traced across the fronts of her shoulders, swiping her vest gently away, letting it pool behind her on the floor. His touch nearly burned her skin. He was watching her with those cat eyes. “Shall I keep going?” he checked, his voice abnormally low. He almost didn’t sound like himself. She nodded slowly, her eyes half closed as if she were looking through the world through the haze of a dream.

                Avad’s touch slithered beneath the hem of her top, making her breath catch as his fingers slid across her exposed ribs. They spread as they moved, encompassing more of her flesh than she’d expected as he dragged her shirt up with his wrists. Thumbs trailed up across the sides of her breasts, her armpits, her bicep, until she could flick away the offensive garment. Her arms came back down, folding across her chest in a reflexive gesture, hugging her breasts introvertedly. The difference in temperature was infinitesimal, but suddenly much more warm as Avad stepped into her space. “Shall I close my eyes?” he suggested, his little grin teasing as his hands slide back down behind her, resting at the small of her back. She could feel his cock pressing against her navel, pulsing with heat.

                She was being foolish, she knew. What other women wouldn’t dream of being in her place, right now, with the Sun King at her beck and call? _Her_ beck and call, she reminded herself. Though she could stop him at any time, he still seemed so… dominant. Lifting her chin, she attempted to tip the balance, meeting his eyes as she unfolded her arms, gaining his hands with hers. She brought them up, forcing them to cup her breasts, squeezing hard. The ache of pain felt delicious.

                Avad was slightly surprised at her use of force, his hands relaxing as hers did. His eyes dropped to her breasts where he admired them openly, thumbs dragging gently across her silky skin. The baths steam-laden air had already begun to condense upon her skin, forming tiny pearls of water that made her shiver with goosebumps. These, too, he admired, and the look on his face was no longer the sly confidence of a man in charge.

                She closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the ministrations. Avad’s hands were as lovely as Tende’s on her breasts, and she could feel her nipples hardening under the pads of his thumbs. Experimentally, she squirmed against him, feeling his cock pressing more insistently against her belly. He made a noise, and her eyes opened. She liked that. That noise was for her and her alone, _because_ of her, and she wanted more of them.

                Reaching to her own hips, she hooked her thumbs beneath the soft silk and dragged them down over the arch of her thighs, letting them pile at her feet. She swallowed back the sudden anxiety of being nude before a man, even one so handsome and willing to guide her in this journey. She almost folded in on herself again when he stepped back, taking his touch with him. It made her feel so much more naked and cold, but she stood firmly, watching him, baring all she had.

                The copper eyes drank her in like a finest exotic wine, lingering here and there on a bruise or a scar. Flaws that would remind him that she was, indeed, human and real despite everything else seeming to prove otherwise. He licked his lips, his fingers flexing a moment, before taking her hand and drawing her towards one of the shallow pools. She realized how meaningless words were now, and how quiet it was aside from the white noise of rushing water and crackling fire from the stove nearby as it churned out more hot water. Avad stepped backwards into the pool, his footing sure and slow as he draw her in. The first step was, as before, a shock to the system, and the second step a balm. She knew he was helping her overcome her anxiety by letting her hide in the cloudy water. This was for her.

                She stopped at the edge and sat on the rim of the tub, determined not to be babied. She was a woman now, and why should she hide her body? Aloy, if the looks the other men give you, the ones Avad gives you, mean anything, you have nothing to be ashamed of, she tried to tell herself.

                Avad paused when she perched on the edge of the pool. He returned to her with a grin of satisfaction. The water wasn’t deep, only coming up to barely the king’s navel, so he had to lean down to place his hands on either side of Aloy’s hips. His hair was already sopping from the steam, sticking to his brow as he pressed it against Aloy’s, letting her make the decision on just how close she wanted him.

                The question was answered when Aloy tilted her head up, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, arching her back to press her breasts against his hard chest, seeking his warmth. She had to spread her legs on either side of his hips to draw him so close, and the way her legs twined behind his thighs felt entirely right. She could taste the salty sweat of him on his lips, and it made her thirst for more.

                Avad took his time, rejoicing in the sensation of having this woman pressed so tightly against him, and for a moment he wished it wouldn’t end. But when she wrapped her legs so deliciously around him, he knew there was no turning back. He’d be teaching her more than he’d planned this night. One of his hands came around to her right buttock, gripping it tightly, loving the sensation of her flesh bulging slightly around his grip, not unlike the way her breasts had. He used the leverage to shovel her closer, letting the head of his cock bump right up against the delicate petals of her labia.

                She knew what it was, because she broke the kiss with a gasp that was both pleasure and surprise. He craved more of those gasps. Gripping himself at the root, he teased her sex with his, rolling the head of it over her clit, already slick with her juices and the steam rising from the hot water. The noises she made were becoming a little desperate, and he gently kissed the side of her face where she’d buried it against his shoulder. “Patience,” he could barely grit out between his teeth, knowing that those noises could turn to gasps of pain with the wrong move. He felt the water roil behind him as she gripped him tighter with her strong, milky legs, and for a moment he looked down, marveling at her held like a pale ghost in his ruddy arms.

                She didn’t want to be patient, but trusted that he knew what he was doing. The slow rubbing against her had caused her to move in response, her hips rolling up in a motion she wasn’t used to performing, using her grip on him as leverage to create more friction between them. She wasn’t even sure what they were doing, and vaguely, in the back of her mind, _knew_ they must be having sex. Nothing could feel better than this: it sent that cauldron in the pit of her stomach to boil, and a pressure started building deep within her that she recognized so well. Still, she wanted more. How could she get it?

                Avad leaned back a little more, dragging her with him, muscles tense as they fought against his control. He bent slightly, angling himself, and he turned to gently nibble across her neck to distract himself from the slow, maddening sensation of entering her tight body, inch by inch. She released him, falling back to brace her hands against the white marble, her teeth bared between lips red with his kisses and the blood pumping through her veins, nearly causing her hazel eyes to glow green. Avad took immeasurable delight in noticing that she wasn’t looking at him at all, but to where their two bodies joined, and he straightened to facilitate her curiosity. He held her bent legs in his arms, holding her open for him as he started to rock his hips gently, crushing the barriers he felt within her, massaging them to acquiescence. He wasn’t sure if he heard pain on her voice and was careful either way, but the muscles in his belly screamed to flex, and it was all he could do to keep from plunging into her completely.

                When she clenched her muscles around him, he dropped her legs, doubling forward to catch himself on his hands, his cheek meeting hers. With a flash of pain he realized that she’d bitten his ear with a harsh groan of pleasure, and his hips bucked forward with all his strength, filling her to the core. “Yesss,” she hissed, in pure ecstasy as her own hips rolled beneath him, stirring him within her. His breath was stolen at raw tightness of her body, the way it was both slick and constricting at once. He pumped slowly, sparing no measure of himself from her, taking all and giving all over and over again. She writhed beneath him like an animal beneath a spear, her nails digging into his hips as she tugged at him for more, faster, deeper. Her hands spoke when her voice couldn’t.

                Avad groaned her name harshly, and it rang across the polished marble. He thrust the breath from her lungs as if he was trying to split her in two, the heat between them building and overcoming that of the steaming water. He felt her come, rode her through it, gritting his teeth against the tightening of her muscles around him. He needed more, wanted more, but his body was nearing all it could bear.

                With a breathless groan, he ripped himself from her, hot cum filling the space between their abdomens as he ground down there, instead, his whole body jerking from the effort. She was still moving beneath him, forcing even more waves of heady sensation through his brain until it was too much, too sharp. He slumped back into the water, slowly dragging her with him.

                She went willingly, nearly limp, moaning almost sleepily as she let the water envelop her. Never before had she felt so _spent_ , glad for the pool to support what her knees definitely couldn’t. She rubbed the stickiness from her belly before Avad dragged her once more against him, pressing a kiss to her ear.

                “Did it hurt?” he asks softly, still catching his breath.

                She marveled at him for a moment, procrastinating to find her voice. “Avad, I never knew it could be so…” He raised a brow. “Is it like that all the time?”

                He couldn’t help but chuckle. “No,” he admitted. “But it’s rarely bad. Depends on who you’re with.”

                Her eyes canted away from his face, and he draped an arm around her shoulders. She was considering something, so he took the lead. “Yes, it’ll be different with other men,” he promised her. “Some will be better, others worse. Many of them worse,” he amended with a chuckle. She pursed her lips at him. He squeezed her shoulders. “But for now, at least, stay with me. There’s much more fun to be had.”

                She blushed heartily. Of course she would stay… it’s not like she was already imagining such wonderful things with someone new.

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dam, where's THIS going now?


	6. Chapter 6

They did not sleep much that night, and took quick cat naps the next day. The night after was much like the first, and the rays of the sun were filtering in through the window once more when Aloy began to drift off on the smooth expanse of Avad’s chest, her fingertips playing in the soft fuzz below his navel. They were wrapped up in the furs on the bed he’d given her, and though he promised his was much more grandiose, she felt more comfortable there. Plus, it was much closer.

His skin was riddled with her savage scratches, but she hadn’t a mark on her. She felt it much deeper, however. Her body ached in ways it never had before, and she delighted in it. She didn’t need water, food, or air if she could just do this all day, every day. Avad tired before she did,  so she finally allowed him sleep before she caught a few quick dozes, like a lizard in the sun.

When she awoke, it was to a sudden thought. “Avad,” she prodded, tapping his chest. He opened one eye and yawned like a sleepy panther. “I uh… we need to talk about something?”

“Talk? I don’t think I remember how.” With a groan, he rolled her over under the furs, nuzzling into her neck. She tugged at him.

“No, seriously. I’m… I need to ask you something.” The Sun King pushed himself up to sit, groaning with protest, and swung his legs to the side of the mattress.

“Guess it’s time to get back to being a responsible adult anyway,” he lamented. He leaned forward to snag his trousers, pulling them on. She hated to see him get dressed, but knew he was right. “What was your question, my love?”

She sat up in the bed, her hand going to her belly, frowning. “How do… I mean…” she ground her teeth. He turned to regard her, a hand on his knee. She tried again. “Did… we… make a baby?” She couldn’t quite mask the fear from her voice.

Avad looked ashamed and for a moment she kicked herself for not sounding more nonchalant. “Oh… oh Aloy, by the Sun. I can be such a fool. I forget so easily.” He rubbed his eyes. “No… not necessarily. There is a potion… they have it in the market. It’s called Moon Brew. They say if you take some every day you won’t conceive.” He shrugged. “They say it helps with the bleeding, too. Makes it only just a little.”

She breathed a sigh of relief and awe. The Carja were indeed an advanced society. The sun king stood, and she noted with some satisfaction that he was unsteady. “I will send Old Vanna to get some for you. There’s plenty of time to take it.” He grinned at her a little. “I’d be a fool to expect you not to do it, but if I had my way, you wouldn’t need to leave this room for anything.”

She tried not to rankle at that, knowing it was just his way of trying to take care of her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, stretching them, feeling that delicious ache. She’d gotten more exercise over the past thirty-six hours it seemed than the last week. “Don’t bother Old Vanna,” she told him. “I’ll pick some up myself. Perhaps grab some food, as well.” When he objected to her not eating at the palace, she shook her head. “You do King Stuff. I’ll do Aloy stuff.” She moved to pull on her clothes as well.

The King looked crestfallen. “As you wish, my queen,” he said, pulling her into a quick embrace. “Will I see you tonight?”

She kissed away that sad look. “Yes. But tomorrow I need to be on the road. There’s something I need to do.” She hadn’t told him what, but she was eager to travel to Elisabet’s Ranch, get some closure. She had to take a break from the city, even for just a little while.

He nodded before moving out the door. When he glanced back to give her a wink, she turned a bright red when she was reminded of the guard posted outside. That poor man’s ears, she sighed, moving to don the rest of her clothing. Her stomach was growling, having missed breakfast by far, but her body felt so… satiated. Like a hunger that had been gnawing at her for years was finally content, if just for a while. She smiled at the guard as she left, and she wasn’t surprised to see him wink back. It didn’t embarrass her, as she thought it should, but instead she held her head high and her back straight when she marched out of the palace like she owned it.

She liked the small restaurant she’d gone to eat at with Erend, so that was her second stop, after visiting the apothecary. She was fueled with a new hope; the city wasn’t nearly as dismal as it’d been, and things were being swept, steadied, finished and restarted. Voices were no longer calling out with moans of dismay or anger, but instead conversations, trades and friendly greetings floated on the wind. The city felt as good as she did, she thought.

She was well into her lunch when a familiar shadow overcame her. “Erend!” she greeted, unable to hide her good mood. She stood up and hugged the Captain, barely able to get her arms around his armored middle. He patted her on the shoulder and gestured to the seat in front of her questioningly. She nodded and sat back down, resuming her meal.

“Been busy?” he noted, waving to get the attention of the server who knew ale was exactly what he wanted. He looked a little tired, but none the worse for wear. Same old Erend. She thought back on their last conversation and decided she was going to try her best not to be a jerk. It took effort sometimes, she wasn’t used to gently teasing friends, and had no instinct as to what was a little too far.

She nodded, putting down her turkey sandwich. “You could say that. I’m stocking up on some supplies today,” she gestured to her pack, stuffed full of herbal medicines, spices, and a few samples of the Moon Brew Avad had told her about. She’d already taken some, and despite the taste, knew she was going to need much more.

He lifted a brow, hands encircling his mug. “Going somewhere?”

She nodded again. “I have a trip to make. Might be gone a week or so. But I promised I’ll be back.” She leaned her cheek on her fist, watching the Captain. His hands were so big, making the mug look like a child’s teacup in his hands. She couldn’t help but wonder how they would look on her. Did he realize his strength? Would he be rough?

He was asking her a question. “Huh? Uh…” Where had that thought come from? It’d been Avad’s hands on her all night and day and night and some of the day…

He shook his head. “You look damn tired. Those beds in the palace not comfortable?”

She rolls her eyes, pursing her lips. “They’re… like home,” she admitted. “What about you? Been busy yourself?”

He drained the rest of his mug. It seemed that if he held any animosity towards her during they’re last conversation and the knowledge that she was with Avad, he didn’t let it show. She was impressed: he really had matured. “Everything’s evening out. The city’s good at getting back on its feet. Sure, every once in a while someone butts in trying to take advantage of the aftermath of battle. But we’ve pretty much got it sorted.”

She was glad to hear that. “And the machines?”

“Spook and run, mostly. I haven’t heard anyone getting close enough to any, I figure after they barreled through with their army, the Carja are gonna be staying clear. You have any troubles with them?”

She seemed a little embarrassed to admit that she hadn’t actually left the city much. Erend only nodded, as if that’s what he expected. For a long time he looked at her.

“You look good.”

“What?” She frowned, not hearing him correctly, her eyebrows knitting.

“I said you look good. Happy.” He wanted to say something else, but instead slapped a few shards down on the table, enough for both their meals. “Hope to see you when you get back, at least?”

She could only nod, poking at the remains of her sandwich, and he was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Aloy left before Avad had even awakened. He’d want to try and convince her to stay, she knew. The entire night seemed dedicated to that: he wooed her with a delicious dinner and wine, took her to his gardens, held her hand as they walked the palace, but she needed to be free of the city. They both knew that. She almost felt sorry for him. The life of a king was probably such a lonely one, when you thought about it. Sure he had friends… Marad, Erend, she’d even caught him hugging one or two of his guards. But he had no one to share his burden with.

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, shouldering her pack. If anyone could escape without waking someone, it was her. She was glad the door didn’t creak when she stepped through it, closing it behind her. “Make sure no one bothers him,” she told the ever-present guard outside the door, who saluted quietly.

Other guards saluted her as she left, aware of her plans. She was once more in her armor, which seemed to fit a little differently than before. The pampered life didn’t suit her. Her bow was dusty from disuse, and she had to restring it with a new cord because some sort of insect had chewed on the one she’d had. The city was just waking up, and she smelled the beginnings of breakfast in the dim blue light of morning.

None for her, she told herself. She had a long and arduous journey ahead of her, after all. She’d eat on the road, if she needed to. The step from the city limits into the desert was like submerging into a lake. She took a deep breath, a sort of weight lifted from her shoulders. She was once more her own woman, in her element, without worrying about who was watching her, judging her. With a childlike giggle, she set off at a jog.

 

* * *

 

 

The word was so… quiet. Compared to the city, even the roaring of a feisty river passing by the path was a whisper. She noticed so many more birds, however, their songs unfamiliar to her. Had they been hiding from the machines, she wondered. What other creatures would she run across?

Not creatures, it seemed, but striders. This worked out perfectly for her, of course, since she had no desire to make the trip on foot. Besides, having a machine to travel in silence with was wonderful, they never asked why she was talking to herself. She experimented with them for a moment, slinking through the dry grass so prevalent in the Sundom. They were completely oblivious, carrying on their business without so much as a creak of processing data.

The override was the easiest she’d done, and took barely a breath of time. The other Striders looked curiously over at their tamed companion, but didn’t spook or run, and indeed it became very boring very quickly and they resumed grazing.

Aloy determined that this was going to be a very easy journey. She was already eager to get back to the people she cared about despite the city, so she vaulted onto the Strider and began making her way.

The terrain didn’t change much as she went but the animals did. There were so many she’d never seen, some of them almost combinations of the ones she’d had. Large forms slipped in and out of the water before she could spy them, but she stuck to the plentiful boar and turkey for food. She knew she liked those, at least, and wanted to encourage the other species to thrive.

Three days into her trip, the mountains began to flatten, broadening to richly flowered plains and hills. She had noticed that for some hours there had not been wildlife, but she was a stranger to this land, and didn’t know exactly what to look for. The road beneath her became a more stark scar in the ground, and she slowly began to realize what she was seeing. She had the Strider take every bend more carefully, and sure enough, beyond a knoll skirted with thick brush and trees, she saw it.

It was the biggest bandit camp she’d ever seen. Instantly, she slipped from the strider, ordering it back the way they’d come, and notched an arrow. She wasn’t even sure why; she doubted she could take the settlement on by herself. Banners flapped in the wind, flags depicting the skull of a boar with tusks dripping blood. People milled about the barricades and platforms, butchering animals, dicing, sharpening weapons. Some were arguing, some were fucking in broad daylight.

“Insects,” came a hissed insult from next to her. She fell back, stifling a cry of shock. She truly was getting rusty.

Nil was crouched not three feet from her, watching the camp. “Boar Braves, they call themselves,” he said with a slight sneer. His voice was low, almost singsong. She didn’t realize how much she’d missed it since she’d seen him last, when he’d offered to meet her for once last rendezvous. She was afraid of the outcome of such a meeting, so she never appeared.

“Nil! I could have killed you!” She chastised him.

“An empty promise,” he shot back, eyes never leaving the bandits. He reached back, drawing an arrow from the quiver across his shoulder blade. He reminded her of Avad with those cat-like movements, the confidence, the low voice. But there was something altogether different about Nil. A death where Avad had life. There was a bottomless hole behind his eyes. “Are you ready?”

 She put his hand on his arm. “There are too many, even if we fought them together,” she told him. He looked again, his eyes never having to squint in the light. They were a pale grey, colorless, like a stormcloud, his pupils tight and eerie.

“So we die,” he said, matter of factly. “It was my plan, but I hadn’t expected you to intrude. Now, we die together, as it should have been.”

She made a sound of disgust. “ _You_ can die,” she growled at him. “I’ve got shit I’ve got to do. These assholes are in my way.”

He regarded her coolly, his pale eyes seeming to read the story of her life, taking in every little nuance of her last few days. It was like he was seeing her naked, and it gave her goosebumps. “Good attitude. Let’s see where it gets us.”

He slipped from her, heading towards the camp even as she grabbed at him, hands coming up with thin air. She cursed under her breath, patting the pouch in which she kept her blast bombs, glad she’d stocked up. He was moving too quickly, too eagerly. They were going to see him.

With a mutter of annoyance, she drew back her bow, aiming for the far end of the encampment, away from him. She let loose a trio of fire arrows, cursing to see only one of them, hit her mark. Never again would she go so long without practicing her craft. The banner she hit burst into flames, drawing plenty of attention.

Nil was already attacking. He’d burst from the grass, his bow in one hand as he drew a knife through the throat of the nearest bandit, nearly decapitating him before he could call for help. The ex-soldier threw himself against the barricades, peering around them, before disappearing into the encampment.

Aloy ran as quickly as she could as she heard the shouts coming from within the camp, most of them in regards to the fire she’d started. She lobbed several of her blast bombs with help from her focus, aiming for the knots of people she knew Nil wasn’t on top of yet, sparing him from the blasts while causing as much confusion as possible.

Then she dove into the bloodbath.

It was all so familiar to her, the killing. It was a dark part of herself she didn’t like to think about. These people were only fleshy machines, after all, ones with red oil in their tubing. She almost smiled at the mental image as she loosed arrow after arrow. She was a ghost among tombstones, and even the heavy hitter with the ravager machine gun got so frustrated he began to let bullets fly randomly, hoping to hit her. He took out a few of his own tribe when he did so, but the bullets stopped with the quick stab of Nil’s blade. They looked after eachother as they systematically rampaged in the camp, and she was nearly in a trace as she dodged the arrows and blows of those trying to kill her. The blood that flowed quickly turned the dirt into a red mud, and soon she was covered in its mixture, a part of her environment.

They reached the still-burning banner, taking no pity on the men and women trying to quench it with buckets of water. They died just as easily. She looked around once they had, searching for movement, for the next target, and Nil notched a last arrow in his bow, letting it fly. She heard the telltale thunk as it found his mark; a bandit trying desperately to flee only to find himself face down in the grasses.

She didn’t realize she was breathing hard. Her fingers hurt from the concussion of her bow string, her heart pounded, and her hair was sticky with blood. Tatters of black fabric from the banner drifted down like blazing snowflakes, and suddenly it was quiet. Bodies littered the once-busy settlement.

Avad’s eyes nearly glowed when they took her in. He broke off the shaft of an arrow that had lodged in his armor, flinging away his bow. His chest heaved as hers did, and it reminded her of the way Avad’s did when she teased him. Is that how Nil worked? Was killing the same to him?

She looked at her blood-splattered hands. “Messy,” he agreed, stepping up next to her and removing his headdress. Black hair, not unlike Avad’s, curled atop his head, shorn close on the side and back. A soldier’s cut. He scowled down at the broken helmet, tossing it aside. She opened her mouth to respond, but a sound cut her off. It was a gurgling groan.

One of the bandits nearby wasn’t entirely dead. He clawed at his throat, where Nil had sliced it, and thrashed. Nil emitted a sound of disgust at himself. “Messy,” he growled, though made no move to silence the man. Instead, he moved along the corpses, checking them for anything of worth. He hummed, as if the gasping rattles of a dying man were a sweet music to him. Aloy’s stomach churned, and finally, she’d had enough.

Moving to the man, she brandished her spear, aiming it at the man’s chest. For a moment, she hesitated. His hands moved from his neck to the head of her spear, weakly pushing at it, pleading. He didn’t want to die. Again he attempted to push her spear away, his eyes wide and fixed upon hers.

Her own hands were shaking. Suddenly, another hand was on hers, slowly enveloping it, as bloody as her own. Nil. He was behind her, standing close. She smelled more blood on him, as if he’d bathed in it. It smeared red across her wrist, leaving a print where it closed over her hand. With a twitch of his muscles, he shoved her hand down, spearing the man on the ground.

Aloy closed her eyes, hanging her head. The rush of the kill had worn off, and she’d come face to face with what she’d done, what she’d _been_ doing. She didn’t react when she felt Nil’s other hand slide around her belly, holding her against him. There was almost pity in his voice. “He chose. He pushed you away, but he’d already chosen.”

For a long moment he held her like that as her body sobbed once, twice, her eyes stinging with tears that didn’t quite fall. He murmured something she couldn’t hear, his fingers unlacing hers from around her spear and drawing her hand back from her weapon. She didn’t trust him where she couldn’t see him, knowing at any moment he could dispatch her as quickly as he had the bandits. But it felt good to be held again, and the similarities he had with Avad was messing with her perception. He’s a murderer, she reminded herself. _You’re_ a murderer.

His moustache tickled her ear as he pressed his cheek to her, and she let herself lean back against his strength, feeling his heart pounding from the rush of their rampage. She closed her eyes, blocking out the red blood around her, and the sky opened. The first whispers of rain began to fall, churning the pools of blood with bubbles, washing the bodies. Aloy turned in Nil’s arms, looking up into his eyes.

“Never again,” she murmured.

“You’ve a gift. Don’t squander it.”

She furiously shoved him away. He regained his balance with a simple step, grabbing her arm and twisting it suddenly. She cried out in pain as he pinned it behind her back, baring her teeth at him. He was so close. She wanted to bite him. Her heart pounded against his chest and she brought her other hand up, nails digging into his bared flesh there. She saw something dark flash across his face, and his eyes didn’t stray from hers as his free hand ripped at her armor. She struggled, not to free herself, but to get to him. She wanted to hurt him, taste him, rip into him, feel him inside of her. The hunger deep in her belly boiled anew, and her hand dropped to the belt holding his trousers, tearing at it. He released her other hand, hungrily tugging the armor from her body, baring her skin to the cold rain.

Not once did she feel the need to kiss him. His hands trailed fire across her skin, gripping flesh hard enough to leave bruises. Her armor hung in pieces, tangling, but enough of her had come undone so that when he spun her away, her hands finding the smooth wood of a nearby barrel, he hand only to deliver one final tug on her trousers to bare herself to him. His teeth bit into the back of her neck as she felt him pressing her down, the cold metal rim of the barrel biting into her breast. She gasped at the shock of pain, the sound turning into a long, slow moan as she felt one of his hands leave her. The top of his engorged cock teased at her lips, and at once he was inside of her.

Her mind sparked with the pleasure of what he was doing, how he was using her. She widened her stance, letting the rain wash the sweat and blood from her body as he pumped into her, forcing her to grip the heavy barrel to keep from falling over. He made no sound save the hitching of his breath, the exertions of his movements against her, but it didn’t stop her from stifling her cries. Who was alive to hear her, after all?

Her abused flesh came alive beneath him, and she knew from his movements that he was getting close. She didn’t want it to end, but the roiling pressure in her belly told her that she was nearing the edge as well. He was hitting parts of her Avad never seemed to, causing her to see stars.

His nails bit into the flesh at her hips when he released himself within her, and she delighted to feel the blossom of heat at her core. She wasn’t far behind, and they tensed together, riding out their own pleasures. They were one, but so far apart, it seemed. Panting, he continued to pump slowly, his head hanging over her back, having to brace himself against the barrel as well. She squirmed with the continuing sensation, emitting a cry of lamentation as he withdrew from her, shoving himself to his feet. Rain dripped into her eyes as she twisted around, tugging her trousers up, covering herself. Everything throbbed so deliciously.

Nil breathed hard as he, too, adjusted his armor. When he looked at her, there was heat where there was once nothing, blood pulsing where there may have been icewater. His eyes looked almost blue. “And I thought their screams were the only music I needed,” he told her. “Now, a different song will lull me to sleep.” He picked up her spear, handing it to her. She took it with a shaking hand.

When his form disappeared into the downpour, she stood alone amongst the conquered bandit camp. The memory of Nil thrusting with in her caused her to shudder despite her satisfaction.

She wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloy, you slut. I lu yu.
> 
> Lemme just adjust a few tags here...


	7. Chapter 7

                If only they’d talked more, discussed things, Aloy lamented, once more atop her strider as she made her way. It was so quiet and uneventful, she often felt her thoughts wandering. Her and Avad hadn’t really explored their relationship vocally, and now she was wondering what exactly she’d done. “Other men” he’d mentioned, so she knew he didn’t expect him to be the last. And yet…

                They trotted along, slowing only when Aloy was tired of feeling her stomach flip-flopping. She was nearing her destination, but the thought of returning to Meridian was beginning to weigh on her. She’d almost called it _home_ , she noticed. She’d have to tell Avad. Would it hurt him? If only she’d heard him out on what he considered her to him, but she was too scared to ever listen.

                She shook her head, lost in her thoughts… so when the vaulted sign that read “Sobek Ranch” loomed over her, she’d almost winced.

                She didn’t bury the body she found there. She wasn’t sure what the customs were of the people who lived with Elisabet did. She knew the Oseram held pyres, the Nord buried… So she arranged the armor delicately where it lay. Glancing about, she noticed an array of purple flowers had arranged themselves in a strange pattern around where the woman had expired. The same shape they arranged around a metal flower. For a long time, Aloy stood over the body, fingering the pendant she’d found in the armored hand where she’d strung it around her neck. It was comforting, as if the woman were close by, guarding here.

                “If only Gaia had made me a more perfect copy,” she said wistfully. “You’d know what to do. You always knew exactly what to do.”

 

* * *

 

                The ride back began just as uneventfully as the first, though Aloy took it more slowly. She wasn’t sure she was ready to return to the city. Why should she? After all, she could go back to the Nora. Visit Rost’s grave. See Varl again. She was almost tempted. The Nora were _her_ people after all. At the last moment, she steered her mount east. Perhaps Teersa had some advice. She was the closest thing to a mother that Aloy had. She wouldn’t make it back when she said she would, but she knew Avad would understand.

                It was three days into the journey when she realized she was being followed. It stayed just out of range of her focus, but she couldn’t shake the feeling. Rost had often set her up for mock ambushes, and it had sharpened her senses to a keen blade. Still, whatever it was was keeping their distance, and so long as that continued she wasn’t worried. That night, she made camp next to a rushing creek. She felt like trout for dinner, and was concentrating on the water with her focus, her bow knocked and at the ready. She had seen many downstream, and she hoped her luck hadn’t run out with the sun.

                A glint of purple out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and immediately she swung her bow around, training it on the form in the dark.

                “Erend?” she exclaimed, instantly lowering her weapon.

                He walked out of the brush, picking burrs from his armor. He looked well traveled, dusty, and slightly annoyed. So… her follower was a friend, after all.

                “You made quite a mess at the Boar Braves’ camp,” he told her, crossing his arms over his chest. “You couldn’t have waited for me?”

                She grinned with mirth, jogging over to hug the man, bow still in her hand. He gave her a squeeze back. “Hope you have dinner, because most of my time has been taken up trying to catch up to _that_ thing.” He pointed at the strider.

                “Just getting some fish. I’ll be a minute. Go sit by the fire.”

                He had no problem doing that, unshouldering his pack of supplies and dumping it in a heap next to hers. He dug around, finding a flask and uncorking it.

                She resumed her post next to the creek, glancing over her shoulder at him. “You’ve been following me since the bandit camp?”

                “Avad said he’d feel better if I went after you,” Erend told her, watching the fire. “But after seeing what you did there, I don’t think he needs to worry about your safety.”

                She was glad he couldn’t see her blush. Nor see what she could, as a tracker, evidence that something other than killing had gone on at the camp. She caught sight of a trout swimming lazily by, taking her time with the shot. It was an easy kill, and she waded into the water to get their dinner.

                Erend continued. “When you turned around to head back north, I camped out, planning to meet you. But…” he looked at her from beneath his brows as she began cleaning the fish. “You changed direction.”

                “Yeah… about that.” She was making quick work with her knife. “Change of plans. I wanted to see how the Nora are doing. I figured just a little longer wouldn’t hurt. I had a few questions for Teersa.”

                For a while he watched her, as if satisfying himself that her reasoning was sincere. “Everything alright?” he prompted, still unsure why she’d traveled so far south.

                She made sure to meet his eyes with hers, giving him the warmest smile she could muster. “Everything is good. Real good.”

                She wasn’t sure he believed her, but he shrugged it off and came to sit by her to share their meal, offering his flask as he took the meat from her to roast over the fire.  “Glad to see you’re okay, though. We’ve had our eye on that camp for a long time, but recently they’ve started to split. So it was good it wasn’t full when you attacked them.”

                She gulped. So there was more. Aloy tried not to let Erend see her expression, hiding it behind a swing from his flask. She sputtered. “This isn’t ale!” She complained.

                He grinned. “Nope. A bit stronger stuff, that. Sometimes you gotta pack light, so you need something with a little more punch. Here.” He handed her the larger portion of dinner. “Drink more of that brew, it’ll help you get to sleep. We’re hitting the road early.”

                She raised her brow. “We?”

                He scoffed at her. “The Sacred Lands, right? You’ll probably need to get me one of those Striders though. I ain’t hoofing it any more.”

                He’d already scarfed down his food, fast as any good soldier would, and was unpacking his bedroll, unrolling it near the fire. “I snore, so you might wanna find those earplugs you found at Dervahl’s. On the bright side, it keeps the critters away.”

                For a long time, she sat at the fire, exploring her happiness at having a companion after being so used to going without. Was it just because it was Erend? She wondered. Avad would definitely slow her down. Nil, she doubted, would be too frustrating to deal with. Erend was always up for whatever she planned, and had her back from the beginning. She glanced back at him, already passed out face down on his cot. He’d come all this way for her, she knew. Not for Avad.

                The thought made her smile as she curled up on her own bedroll, excited for the journey ahead of them.

 

 

                They didn’t talk much… they didn’t need to. Both fell into a comfortable silence as they traveled. She carried his pack on the Strider, he walked next to it until she could find him a mount of his own. Every once in a while, he would tell a story of one of his men, or something about his sister, letting her know his thoughts often wandered while he was silent, and he was reminded of something he wanted to share with her. Most of the stories made her laugh, and she was glad for it. Avad was terribly sweet but not very funny, and the humor lifted her spirits. He never asked about why she'd gone south, or what it was she was drinking a little of every day.

                They came across a group of broadheads about two days later, which Aloy decided to stalk. Erend left her to it, standing with the strider as she moved to capture one for him. She could definitely get used to the speed with which she overrode the machine… it was just too easy. She wondered how easy it could make life for workers in the city and wondered if that was something she could contribute to its regeneration. Broadheads could haul, watchers could guard…

                When she returned with the machine, Erend was looking a little skeptical. “I’ve been trampled by these things more times than I want to think about,” he told her. “And now I’m about to put one between my legs. Times are changing.”

                Aloy blushed a little at the imagery, handing over the cluster of wires that would control the machine. Why was she blushing? She was over this sort of thing. “Here, it should just go where you want it. You just need to get used to the movement and the.. chafing.”

                Erend grumbled as he moved to mount the machine, but his armor was heavy and somewhat constricting. Without him needing to ask, she helped boost him onto its back, patting his leg encouragingly.

                “Okay. Okay good. This is fine.” He cleared his throat as she chuckled, moving to mount her own Strider. He leaned forward, pointing her out to the broadhead. “See that lovely backside? Follow it.”

                She rolled her eyes at him, but couldn’t help allow herself a preening smile. If only he knew…

                She caught herself, clearing her throat. _Why are you like this_ she asked inwardly. A little sexual attention and now all you can think about is dick? _Not true!_ After all, she wasn’t headed back to Avad. If she were addicted, she would never have left. Right?

                “You ok?” he asked, coming up beside her as she argued with herself. She looked straight ahead, nodding.

                “Hey, lemme have a swing of that flask, will you?” She attempted to change the subject.

                He complied but with suspicion. “Easy on that. It’s all I’ve got. Then I start getting grumpy.” Erend seemed to take naturally to the ride, and the broadhead had no trouble bearing his weight with the addition of his armor. It wasn’t as fast as the Strider, but she slowed the pace so it could keep up. Still, better than walking.

 

* * *

 

 

                They camped late in the evening. Erend practically fell off his broadhead with a grunt, moving stiff leggedly to gather items for a fire. She felt a little sorry for him, broadhead’s backs were wider than a strider’s and she had the benefit of having little to squash with the bouncing motion. She gave him an apologetic smile, offering a few of her dried herbs to help quell the stiffness. He rejected them, opting instead for his flask. It was when she was putting the herbs back into her backpack that she heard the crack of stick breaking. She switched on her focus, and gasped.

                She was still being followed. And they were there.

                Her sound must have gave away that she knew, for suddenly bandits began spilling out of the trees, running with angry purpose to their campsite. She spun around, yelling Erend’s name. He straightened, then saw what she saw. “Boar Braves,” he spat, and quickly threw his pack on the broadhead. “We can outrun them! Get on the strider!”

                She vaulted onto her mount, an arrow already nocked. The first of the Boar Braves had crossed the creek and was setting up for a shot at them, drawing her own bow. Aloy took her out quickly, aided by the focus to see in the darkness. Another arrow shot by, hitting a bandit in the leg. It was Erend’s arrow, not a clean shot, as he was better used to close combat. It took time, too much time, to shoot, so she wheeled around, forcing the strider into a run. She barely had a chance at the camp _with_ the element of surprise on her side: this way was out of the question. More arrows whizzed past her from the Braves who were shooting while they ran, desperate to exact their revenge. She heard several hit the Strider, making clanging noises as they bounced off. She was glad to see Erend was ahead of her, his broadhead coaxed into a full out gallop, and they were leaving the bandits behind.

                Another volley of arrows skidded past, and her Strider lurched forward as one caught in the pneudraulics of its hind leg. It began limping, sparks flying from its side. She heard whooping as the bandits celebrated the hit, the voices coming much closer.

                She yelped as the broadhead pulled up beside her, and instantly Erend was desperately tugging her onto the machine. She quickly vaulted onto it, settling in front of him as he once more forced it into full speed, leaving the limping strider behind. It was lost to the darkness. For some reason she hoped the bandits wouldn’t kill it, but with a broken leg, she doubted they’d find it useful. She focused ahead, just trying to hang on as the broadhead galloped with its head down, ready to bulldoze anything in its way. With every step, she felt more safe, especially with the armor that was Erend surrounding her on nearly every front, his arms holding tight to the wires that controlled the machine. He was breathing hard, even after they’d lost the bandits, and she figured it was from the fear that they’d almost had her.

                It wasn’t until they were very far away, the broadhead slowing its gate to a trot then to a walk, that Aloy realized that Erend wasn’t moving. His weight was slumped against her, and his arms hung loosely around her. She called his name, shaking him, twisting to see. He was unconscious.

                She grabbed hold of the wires, tugging the machine to a halt. Carefully, she slipped off its back, turning to catch Erend as he slumped, straining under his weight. It was then she saw the arrows in his back. Her heart dropped, and she screamed his name again, almost shrilly. He didn't respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm just being cruel.


	8. Chapter 8

                Desperately, Aloy tugged free the arrows that were caught in Erend’s armor, finding that two of them had penetrated, one of them terrifyingly deep. She broke their shafts, fingers shaking as she unbuckled the armor from near his waist and above his shoulder, cursing when the fastenings didn’t cooperate at first. She peeled the armor from him, wincing when it shifted the arrows. There was so much blood.

                She needed to camp, immediately. But she couldn’t do it here. The bandits were still too close. She looked back down their trail, emitting a frustrated growl at evidence of their passing. A child could follow a broadhead. She stood, smacking the machine hard, sending it on its way. She didn’t care where it went, she just wanted it to draw their followers far away from this place. Rushing back to Erend, she tugged him hard, able to move him a little better without his armor. She got her shoulder under him, his cold arm around her, and for the most part dragged him away from the trail. She didn’t stop until she could feel her heart beating in her ears, and his blood pulse freely down her arm. She left him there, demanding he not die while she rushed back for their things and his armor. Medicine. She needed coagulants… moss… pain… infection. Her head reeled with what she needed to do. When she returned to the trail, she was terrified to see with her focus how close the bandits had come. She dragged their supplies away, doing her best to cover her tracks, praying it was too dark to see Erend’s blood.

                She ducked for cover when they passed, breathing hard with her exertions. There was more of them, so much more, than she’d thought. For a moment, she pined for Nil, his undeniable skill with killing. Where was he when she _needed_ him?

                They gathered for a moment where they had stopped, a few of them lighting torches to see better. She let out a breath of relief to see them pointing down the direction the broadhead had taken. _Go, broadhead. Lead them on a wild turkey chase._ When the men and women dispersed into the darkness, she could not get back to Erend fast enough. He was cold when she touched him and for a moment she felt she’d throw up. But his chest rose and fell, if shakily. If only she could start fire… but she didn’t dare risk it.

                With a knife, she cut away his shirt, wincing as it stuck to the wounds in his back. The arrow that penetrated deepest had gotten through his ribs. She leaned over him, listening. No gasping, no straining for air: his lung cavity had not been pierced.

                “Erend… I’m so sorry,” she murmured, wrapping the tattered shirt in her hand before gripping the remaining shaft of the other arrow, giving it a tug that set it free. A low groan came from Erend’s throat, and she instantly pressed on the wound to stave the bleeding. Her other hand was tugging furiously at her pack, delving for her supplies. Each pouch she pulled out was the wrong one, and she dropped them with growls of frustration until she found what she needed. The crushed herbs didn’t feel good in the wound, but she was sure it wasn’t quite as bad as an arrow. With pressure on the first wound, she eyed the deeper one with anticipation.

                “This is it, Captain,” she said softly. “Don’t you die on me…” She wrapped her hand around the shaft and tugged. It only budged a little. He groaned in pain, writhing beneath her. Clenching her teeth, she gave a heave and the arrow came with a blossom of blood. She threw it aside, administering what she could to the wound. The herbs would help the bleeding, but she would need him to eat the ones for pain. It was all she could do to apply pressure, and, frustrated, she felt tears prick at her eyes. She shook them away.

                “Erend, stay with me,” she whispered, her forehead sinking to his back, where she felt it cold and clammy. All her weight rested on her aching hands, which were pressed against his wounds. For a long time, there was only the chitter of insects and her heavy breathing, which she held just to be able to make out his. It was shallow, but it was there.

                After what seemed like days, she carefully removed the rag she’d made of his shirt. The would was deep and ugly, but no longer was it bleeding. She checked the other, finding a similar situation. She breathed a sigh of panicky relief. Quickly, she dug for the more legitimate medical supplies. Salve, liniment, and an analgesic would help numb the area at least a little. She knew sewing would be almost impossible with the lack of light, so she only patched what she could see, knowing the real dangers lie beneath.

                When she’d bandaged as well as she could, she carefully hauled him up to lay on his side. He was so much lighter for some reason, and the fact worried her. “Erend. Erend,” she pleaded, opening the pouch of hintergold. He didn’t respond at first, and she knew he was still in shock. She stretched out to be on his level, balling up her bedroll to place it under his head. She gazed at his eyelids in the dark, wishing he’d looked at her. Finally, they twitched, and he groaned. Her heart soared.

                “Eat these Erend, eat them for me,” she coaxed, pressing the leaves between his lips. He responded as best as he could, swallowing with difficulty. Eventually, he opened his eyes. “Did we get ‘em?” he croaked.

                She could have cried. “No… no…” she said, laughing as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “They got us. It’ll be ok though. We’re safe.”

                He seemed content with that, closing his eyes and knitting his brows with pain. She pushed herself up. Without a fire, she needed to keep him as warm as possible. She drew out her blankets, piling both hers and his atop him. Her stomach growled, but she was not going to leave him to find food.

                She wanted only to stay and listen to him breathe, for as long as it took. She squirmed beneath the furs, adding her heat to them, throwing her arm around his neck and pressing her forehead to his, as if she could will her friend to stay.

                For what seemed like hours, she rested like that, unable to sleep. Every time she dozed off she jolted awake, terrified he’d stopped breathing. But it was always there, and though he shivered, his skin was not quite as cold as it had been. Occasionally, she reached to check his bandages, feeling to see if they’d bled through. So far, the poultices were doing their work, so long as she could keep him still.

                They were being covered in the dew of the morning, dusting everything with droplets. She withdrew herself from the furs, not at all sleepy, but her stomach churned at the sight before her. It was reminiscent of the bandit camp, only she knew all the blood was Erend’s. No wonder he was cold. She wondered how long he’d been bleeding while on the broadback, and she cursed him for not telling her.

                She did her best to clean up after the panic of the night, organizing her medicines and bandages so that they’d be easy to get if she needed him. Her heart broke when she realized she needed to find them food, which meant she had to leave him. She searched as close as she could, listening closely for any noises he might make. Nothing stirred in the forest around them, perhaps frightened by the scent of blood. She found several blueberry bushes and harvested several handfuls of the tart orbs, and her rooting also produced a few scallions and turnips… there was even a tiny potato.

                When she returned, he was moving. Dropping everything, she ran to him. “No! Erend, don’t move. I’ve just barely got you to stop bleeding.” He froze, as if just feeling his wounds. Curling a little more tightly on his side, he wiped sweat from his brow.

                “Not so bad,” he murmured, eyes half closing. “Hurts less than bouncing on that damned machine.”  
                She swiped the back of her hand across her eyes, laughing. “Shut up. No talking. I found some dry wood, it shouldn’t make too much smoke.” She continued to talk while she set up a fire, knowing he was probably sleeping, but it felt good to know he _might_ hear her. She banked the fire, drawing the coals out to cool the potato and turnips together, resting the scallions on top. She got a pot to boil water for her medicines, hoping it would make them more palatable.

                “Are you alright?” The question was so quiet she almost didn’t hear it over the crackling of the fire. She moved to sit closer to Erend, resting on her hand. She was boggled that he wasn’t asking about his own wounds.

                “Yes, thanks to you. But you ruined all my plans. I’m going to have to head back to Meridian now.” She tried to sound teasing, but the situation had bled all evidence of humor from her voice. When his eyes closed and his brow tightened, she knew he was hurting.

                “Sit me up,” he told her, and reached out though she objected angrily. He was going to try whether or not she helped, so she made sure he moved little as possible. He rested, hunched slightly, looking like a bear woken up from hibernation. Her eyes dropped to his chest where, like the rest of him, his skin was streaked with blood. She hated seeing him like this.

                “Here…” She poured some of the tea she made into his flask, handing it over. “It’ll ruin the brew, but will help more with the pain and bleeding.” He didn’t object, taking a long few gulps. At least it didn’t hurt him to swallow. He sat back against the rocky hillside, among the roots of the trees towering over them, and she winced at the thought of him disturbing his wounds. He needed to rest though, sitting up would be worse. Almost as an afterthought, she pulled out a bandage and dipped it into the leftover hot water. While he sipped at the tea, she began cleaning the blood off of him.

                “Leave me here,” he told her at a length, watching as she scrubbed at a particularly dry patch. “Send someone to…” He had to stop talking. It took too much breath from him. But she was already shaking her head.

                “You know I can’t do that. “

                “Avad needs you.”

                The words cut her to the quick. _Erend_ needed her. Avad just wanted her. She sat back on her heels, holding the bandage, folding it to a clean corner. “Is that what you’d do? Leave me out here and get help?” She looked at him steadily from beneath her brows, and when he turned his pain-filled eyes away, she knew his answer. Her voice softened as she slowly swiped the red from his stomach. “Didn’t think so. Besides, Avad would have our hides if either of us did something like that.”

                No longer able to argue with her, Erend tilted his head back, resting with his eyes closed. She returned her attention to her ministrations. His form was so _different_ compared to the Carja men she’d been with. They were all so narrow and sharp, with smooth, olive skin and burning hands. Erend was something else entirely. His waist was thick but without flab, but his chest was massive in comparison, rising and falling with each breath. His skin gave only slightly before her touch would hit muscle, sporting just enough fat to armor him from cold and wound. Dark auburn hair dusted his chest and forearms, and she rather enjoyed the scars that trailed across the lines of his torso. She doubted her arms could fit around him, but perhaps her legs could. When her eyes dipped to his navel, she snapped herself out of it.

                Erend was injured, and she was letting herself ogle him like some lovestruck girl. Breaking herself from the reverie, she turned to rinse the bandage, staining the water she’d boiled red. At least he wasn’t paying attention, she thought. In fact, it looked like he’d fallen asleep in that position, and she was glad for the mercy of her herbs. She fed the fire, straining for any telltale sounds the bandits were near enough to see the flame, but even her focus gave her the all-clear.

                She knew there was no way she’d leave him, so she threw the blanket once more across his shoulders, sliding up to support him with her body. She settled in for a nap, lulled by the much more steady-sounding breath sounds that came from him.

 

 

* * *

 

              

                It must have been early evening when Nil appeared. She had been dozing in and out of sleep, and one moment they were alone, and the next there he was on the other side of the fire, arms crossed over his chest. She started awake, barely stirring Erend as she unfolded herself from the furs. She watched Nil like one would a rabid animal squaring off in their path.

                The man’s eyes flicked from her to the sleeping Erend, then down at the ground. She realized he was looking at the broken arrows she’d withdrawn from his back. He unfolded his arms, his expression, as usual, unreadable. “Put more wood on your fire,” he assured her in a low voice, moving to make a spot for himself next to the blaze. “The Boar Braves are no more.”


	9. Chapter 9

                For a long while, they sat in silence, Aloy retrieving more of the wood for the fire, now that she wasn’t worried about being found. Nil found them anyway, after all. He went about having dinner on his own, rations of nuts and cheeses, offering some to her. She found she was much hungrier than she thought, though kept sneaking glances at the sleeping Erend.

                “Nil… about the camp…” She said between bites.

                He turned to look at her, resting his arm on his knee, seemingly completely invested in what she had to say about that encounter.

                “I don’t... you and me. Were not…”

                “Partners,” he finished for her. She was relieved that he seemed to understand. “I know. You already shot that arrow, remember?” He seemed bored with her struggle for words, standing to move towards the sleeping Erend. “And the Captain of the Vanguard? Is he the reason you’re so thirsty for more than the blood of sinners?”

                She rankled, either at his words or how close he was to Erend. She didn’t trust him even though he’d left his bow behind, and surged to her feet. He glanced at her, holding up a hand as if to assure her everything was fine. With a tug, he moved Erend to lay once more on his stomach. The Oseram groaned softly in his sleep, and the ex-soldier examined her handiwork with the bandages. Aloy came to kneel nearby.

                Nil picked up the broken arrow heads, checking them for pieces missing that might still be in the wound. “These don’t look to be poisoned,” he told her. “But he might still sicken from the shots. He needs to be brought to the city.” He began to strip Erend of her bandaging, skillfully, as if he was just as good at healing wounds as he was making them. She watched with a critical eye.

                “I was heading to the Sacred Lands. Now I must turn back. It’ll be quicker to gain Meridian.”

                He nodded in agreement. “It may be a while before he can travel. But if you wish to head on to your lands, well… I’ll be happy to take care of him for you.”

                The lilt in his tone suggested that Aloy shouldn’t quite believe Nil meant to look after Erend, but to end him so she wouldn’t have the worry. She shoved him away. “No. We’ll be fine.” She took a deep breath. “Thank you for taking care of the Boar Braves. You’ve saved us.”

                “Suit yourself,” Nil stood, hands on his hips.

                A groan of pain stole her attention, and she looked down to see Erend squinting his eyes open. Suddenly, he lurched up. “You!” He roared, voice hoarse. He made a grab for Nil, who easily danced out of the way. “You’re alive! Good. I will kill you myself!” Aloy gasped as Erend fell upon his hammer, and the strength he used to lift it, even on his knees, broke blood across his back.

                Nil picked up his bow and almost casually nocked an arrow, drawing back the string. He looked bored as he aimed it directly to Erend’s chest. The Captain suddenly swayed, his eyes rolling, and Aloy threw herself in front of him, squaring off against Nil. She bared her teeth like a frightened fox, and the murderer lowered his bow just as Erend fell in a pile once more behind her. “Stop! He doesn’t know what he’s saying… the herbs I gave him…”

                Nil sniffed once, as if disgusted. “You’re smarter than that girl.” He set his bow aside. “But it seems emotion has clouded your mind, just as it had mine on the day we met at the bandit camp.”

                When Nil sat to resume his dinner, Aloy turned to rebandage Erend’s wounds. “What do you mean? As long as I’ve known you, emotion’s never played a role in you taking other people’s lives.” She watched him as she moved Erend into a more comfortable position.

                Nil looked at her from beneath his brows. “That’s not at all what I referred to. You really think a herd of bandits and the Captain of the Vanguard following after your trail was going to go unnoticed by me? I came because you needed me, and I needed you. I thought it was obvious.”

                She looked away from him then, finishing up with Erend. She tenderly squeezed his shoulder, then moved to sit next to Nil. She was careful to be between him and the Vanguardsman. “Look, Nil. I feel like we’ve got to talk.” She was planning on having this conversation with Teersa, but that wasn’t going to work, now. So why _Nil_ of all people? Because she knew he would give his honest opinion. He wasn’t embarrassed about enjoying killing people, why should she be embarrassed to talk to him? Strange logic, that.

                “You’re only the second man I’ve ever been with.” Nil seemed slightly surprised, if his brows going up were any indication. Quickly he took a glance at Erend. “No,” she chastised. “Not Erend. Avad.”

                Nil suddenly barked a laugh. It startled her, and she dropped her mug of tea, scrambling to save it. She didn’t think she’d ever heard him really laugh. “ _Avad_?” He repeated. “You gave your virginity to the Sun King? You certainly aim high, don’t you?” He shook his head. “No wonder you were so hungry.”

                She squinted her eyes at him, pinching his arm. “Shut up! Avad seems to really care for me. But ever since… then… I just keep having these thoughts.” She hid her face behind the mug as she took a sip. “I just… I feel like the way you feel before hitting a camp? I feel like that… all the time now.” She took a deep breath, glad it was out. “I feel like I owe Avad something but… I mean do I?” Her eyes met Nil’s over the fire. “Can’t I just be me and not worry about things like that?”

                Nil seemed to take great interest in this news. She’d put it into terms he could understand, comparing it to the high he felt when he killed. Experimentally, he reached out, brushing the back of his knuckles against her arm. She didn’t respond, but knew he could see the goosebumps. “And here I thought I was special,” he lamented, but amusement lilted at the back of his voice. “You’ve treaded upon my peace, Aloy,” he accused her. “I can’t sleep without imagining what other ways I could have enjoyed you, had I stayed. But you don’t want that, do you?”

She swallowed and shook her head. “No, I think… it was best that we separated when we did.”

Almost companionably, Nil put his arm around her, frowning into the fire. “Need is a harsh hunger,” he attempts. “It’s difficult to think when something gnaws at your guts.”

She nodded again, leaning against his shoulder, never thinking that Nil had a caring bone in his body, that she’d be cuddling with him next to the fire. But he was almost paternal with her now, sharing the lamentations of addiction. Then she remember what Erend had said.

“Erend knows you. Why does he want to kill you so badly?”

Nil chewed thoughtfully on the inside of his cheek. “The Captain of the Vanguard often handles prisoners,” he reminded her. “Perhaps someday he’ll tell you of the battle of the Daunt, and the reason why he doesn’t think I should have been locked away for two years, but beheaded instead. It’s the reason that I’ll help you until you are on your way, but then I must be away from you. It won’t do any good for his well-being for him to keep doing _that_ every time he sees my face.” He jerked his thumb at Erend’s hammer. “Just please… wait to ask until I’m far from the reach of your bow.”

She nodded against his chest. “I’ll wait to ask him till you’re gone,” she promised, her mind churning with the possibilities. He’d served his time, was rehabilitated. Even Janeva seemed to think highly of him. But he seemed to think if she found out what his war crimes were, she would want to kill him too. She felt the breath leave his lungs in a relieved sigh. She rested her hand on his belly, already familiar with his skin, but though she felt the telltale blossom of heat in her belly, she couldn’t think to act on it. Not with Erend so close.

No… she couldn’t do that to him. But it did feel good to be close to someone, someone warm, with a throbbing heart and strong fingers. He massaged those fingers through her hair, rubbing her scalp, and in no time she’d fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

She awoke without ever realizing she’d dozed off, and immediately could only think that Nil had killed Erend in the night and left. The Vanguardsman was gone from where she’d left him, and Nil was nowhere to be found. Panicking, she grabbed her bow, whipping around to search the area.

Erend was there, in the trees not far, hunched as he sat on a log. His back was to her, and she could see a faint trace of blood at his back, but it seems his bandages had been replaced recently. He was panting as he sat, elbows on his thighs as he hung his head.

Aloy ran up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was hot, and she was thankful for it. “Erend… you’re up…” Just in case he didn’t know.

“Had to take a piss,” came his breathless reply, and she was flooded with relief. He rubbed at his eyes. “Had the worst dream. Those herbs you gave me are… something else.”

She was delighted to hear him talking without having to gasp for breath. “You’re going to get more of them,” she promised, moving to eye the bandages. Beneath, his wounds were sewn, she could feel the bumps of stitched flesh. So Nil had been busy acting upon his promise to help. She smiled gently to herself, glancing around to try and catch sight of the man. Unsurprisingly, there wasn’t a trace. “Come on,” she took Erend’s arm and laced it around her shoulder, squeezing his waist with her other arm. “You’ll be okay now, but if infection sets in I don’t want you wandering around. We still gotta get you back to Meridian.” Together they got him back to the camp, where she fed the fire and got some leftover food together for him to eat, along with more of the tea.

He shook his head, refusing it. “No… I don’t want more of that. I’d rather be conscious and in pain.” Hesitantly, she put it away, giving him something instead for fever. His shoulder had been pretty hot, after all. She wanted to ask him about Nil, but he seemed to think the man’s presence had been a fever dream.

“Do you think you can ride?” At the flash of doubt on his face, she amended. “With me? I can help hold you up. You can sleep if you need to.” She saw the thought of bouncing around on a mount make him wince.

“I’ll try,” he told her. He was so weak, she could see it on his face. But he’d try for her.

She nodded. “Okay. We’ll try for tomorrow then. I’ll go get us some mounts today. Do you think you’ll be okay alone?” Not entirely alone, she knew, but not ready to admit to Nil’s presence quite yet. Again, he nodded, and she scooped up her bow to head off for a hunt.

 

* * *

            

It wasn’t long before she returned… perhaps two hours. A pair of striders and a clean rabbit kill served as her trophies, but Erend wasn’t awake to see them. She would make him a soup out of the meat. She halfway hoped Nil would appear for dinner, but there was no sign of him. She should have guessed he had his own food, but she poured a bowl of the soup out for him just in case, setting it on the edge of the campsite like an offering to some unseen god. Just in case, she reminded herself.

When she touched Erend to wake him, get him to eat, she was alarmed at the heat that radiated from his body. He was getting sick, just like Nil had predicted. She nervously ground her teeth, squeezing his shoulder. “Erend, sit up for me. Please, I have some soup.”

Her words broke him from his sleep, startling him. The wide blue eyes that looked up at her had an expression she’d never seen on Erend before, and it shook her. The Captain was afraid. The fear melted into something softer, more content as he looked up at her, but she couldn’t help but see the bandit’s eyes as he clutched his neck, pushing at the tip of her spear, seeing his death imminent. She swallowed hard, helping Erend up, pressing the bowl to his lips. He swallowed as best as he could, picking out chunks of meat and chewing slowly. His mind wasn’t on the food.

“You’re getting better,” she lied, to which he looked at her a little dejectedly.

“I’m dying,” he corrected in a low voice. He set down the bowl, reaching out a hand to find her wrist. His grip was loose and so hot. Her eyes stung. “But at least you’re here.” There was no laughter, no teasing, no Oseram boasts.      

She couldn’t help it. She threw her arms around his shoulders, minding his wounds and sobbed into his chest. She had no explanation for the utter defeat she felt, how stupid that she could save the world but couldn’t make one simple man better. He held her despite his pain, and she felt his lips press against her forehead.

“No! I won’t let you die. You can’t die. You’re my closest friend,” when she spoke it, she knew it to be true. She’d had lovers now, but were any of them really her friend? Did they love her for what she’d done or who she was? She knew Varl and Teb adored her acts as anointed one, and Avad became impressed with stories of her heard from his people. Nil was smitten the moment he saw her draw her bow. But Erend? He’d wanted to make her happy from the start. All he wanted was to be near her, whether over a drink, or answering her questions, or bringing her to his home city. And now his skin was burning, and they were so far from Meridian.

There was no way he was going to ride. She sat up, sniffling slightly, and Erend was watching her, as if he didn’t want to miss a single expression she made. She swallowed hard, memorizing the features of his face, trying to ignore the sweat on his brow and his drawn expression. Her eyes dropped to his lips and, frustrated with herself, she jerked to look away.

He stopped her with a grip on her arm, pulling her back around. Reaching up, he gripped the fabric at her collar, pulling her down into a deep kiss. He was so hot, too hot, but soft as well, and kissing him was altogether much different than kissing Avad. Erend’s lips were fuller, his teeth more gentle, his moustache less scratchy. She felt she could kiss him forever, but he was already pulling away, his eyes sliding closed. She sat in stunned silence as he slept once more, then picked herself up to stalk out of the campsite. She needed space to breath, to think. She had to get Erend home. There was no other alternative.

A light suddenly flared to life in front of her in the darkness and she jumped back. It was yellow, but the unexpectedness of it caused her to draw her bow back, threatening an arrow. The creak of gears churned as the machine drew itself up, revealing its powerful wings. A Glinthawk. Suddenly, she had an idea, and lunged forward, stabbing the machine with her spear before it even knew she was there. In a few short moments, it was hers.

“You’re in the right place at the right time, friend,” she told it as it calmed, ruffling. Hope was beginning to blossom in her chest. Experimentally, she went to the machine and wrapped her arms around its neck, ready for it to react. It merely chirped, tilting its head. Carefully, Aloy climbed onto is back between its wings. There were no wires to grab, so when she showed it with her focus where she wanted to go, she nearly fell off when it became airborne. For a moment, it was unsteady, getting used to her weight, but it took only a moment to find Erend and resettle amongst the clearing.

The noises didn’t seem to stir the Oseram, making her nervous, but it did draw someone else from the forest. “You’re just full of surprises,” Nil said, crossing his arms as he watched her jump down from the machine. “Guess your Captain has a chance after all.” She wondered if he’d seen him kiss her, but knew it was none of his business.

Together, they hauled Erend upon the glinthawk. It wasn’t quite as happy with the heavier burden, but didn’t throw him. She hoped it could take her, too. Either way, Erend was getting out of here.

Nil tied the Captain to the bird with a few loose knots of rope, insuring he wasn’t going to fall off. Aloy caught him off guard with her tight hug. “Thank you, for everything.”

He didn’t reply, but leaned to press his lips atop her head. The farewell was quick, but lacked in finality. She knew she’d see him again, as she always did. She wondered if that was a good thing. He boosted her in front of Erend, who seemed half awake. The Captain perhaps thought he was on a strider, because he once more slid his arms around her, holding tight as he leaned on her back.

With one final glance at Nil, Aloy ordered the machine aloft. Engines sputtered as it compensated for their weight, but soon they were moving, moving much faster than any broadhead or strider could ever take them. Aloy’s eyes stung with the wind whipping past her face, but she laughed in relief as she turned the machine in the direction of Meridian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I didn't kill him yet! Sorry if it got a little dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, sorry. I'll get more out tonight.

                Aloy wasn’t sure how far Meridian was until she saw it on the map she uploaded to the Glinthawk. No, there was no way Erend would have made the ride on a Strider or Broadhead. The ‘hawk, however, was making short time of it. She figured that they’d arrive in a day of straight flying.

                The machine was _not_ suited to carry passengers. The edges of armor and component housing stabbed into her sensitive parts, but she wasn’t going to die. She was glad Erend was mostly out of it, and that his wounds hurt much worse than any abuse going on between his legs. She checked on him, a hand on his as she twisted her head. His skin was hot, sweaty, but his eyes were open.

                “Am I dead?” He croaked into her ear.

                “Yes,” she joked. “I’ve come to take you to the stars.”

                “Good,” he murmured, nuzzling into the back of her neck. “Good.”

                She instantly felt bad, patting him gentle on the arm which hung loosely around her waist. He encompassed her completely, and she realized with one good squeeze, he could break her in those arms. Someday, she vowed to have him try it.

                The landscape blurred beneath them, the Glinthawk not gaining as much altitude as she liked, not with their weight. Still, they were skimming past roads and rivers she recognized, making great progress.

                It was early the next morning when they arrived, exhausted. The engines on the Glinthawk had started sputtering, and she feared it must be running out of fuel. The landing it made in the maizelands was messy, its presences sending the Glinthawks already roosting on the ridge to ascend in a cacophony of objection. The noise brought the guards, who met them as the Glinthawk skidded to a stop, hissing with steam, jolting her from her concentration. Instantly, she moved to hop off the machine, turning to untie Erend. The soldiers were already helping her, despite the closeness of the machine. They were slowly overcoming her fear.

                “Aloy!” one of the men greeted her, glad to see she was okay.

                “Get Erend to the hospital,” she told them, desperately. “He’s been shot. Bandit arrows. He’s sick.”

                The men were already taking the Captain on their shoulders, rushing him away. She landed on the ground, and her knee just about gave out. Her entire leg was asleep. Almost comically, she tried to follow the group bearing Erend, but was making slow progress. One of the guards who’d stayed with her gripped her shoulder. “The Sun King would be overjoyed to see you,” the woman told her. “He’s been asking for word every day.”

                Instantly, she felt a pang of guilt. Poor Avad was probably worried sick over the both of them. The guardswoman patted her arm with a smile. “Don’t worry. We’ve the best doctors in the land. Erend will be in good hands. Go see the king, I’m sure he’ll want a report.”

                Aloy knew the woman was right. She looked longingly after where they’d taken Erend, then shouldered her pack and headed towards the palace, leaving the guard there with the Glinthawk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

                Not much had changed since she left. The guards all recognized her instantly, saluting, all grins upon seeing her. She ascended the stairs with much soreness, but while she moved, it did get a little better. Her stomach growled and she was exhausted, suddenly fantasizing about her comfortable bed in the palace.

                Avad was signing some papers on the overlook. When he saw her, the look on his face made her heart sing. He dropped everything and rushed over, throwing his arms about her and lifting her into the sky with a laugh of triumph. She couldn’t help but giggle, her hands on his shoulders. He set her down, leaning her back to kiss her hard, and she wasn’t prepared for such a public display. Even Blameless Marad looked uncomfortable. She’d missed his kiss, feeling his joy through it, and returned his hug quickly before pushing him back.

                “Erend,” she told him breathlessly. “I brought him back. He’s hurt.”

                The Sun King’s face fell. He looked like she’d slapped him. “Where is he?”

                “They took him to the healers. At the hospital. Bandits attacked, he caught a few arrows. He’s real sick, but I think he’ll be ok.”

                Relief flooded Avad’s face. “He’ll receive the best care,” he assured her, brushing his hand through her hair. “I’ll see to it myself. It was I who sent him after you, after all.” He drew her to sit on one of the ottomans nearby. “So tell me what happened!”

                She did her best while lunch was brought and she paused only to eat. She told him an edited version of what happened at the bandit camp, saying only that she’d helped someone clear it out. She told him of her closure with Elizabet, with meeting Erend, and her decision to head East. She left Nil out of her story, not wanting to open that can of worms just yet.

                “I see,” the king said, watching her as she ate. He put an arm around her shoulders. “I’m so sorry this has happened. I hope you never have to encounter anything like that again. You’re safe now.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek. Again, she felt that pang of guilt, then angrily shoved it down.

                “I wish you would have told me you wanted to visit the Sacred Lands again,” he told her. “I wouldn’t have been so worried.”

                She tilted her head to the side. “I need to check with you first, before travelling? It was your worries that almost got Erend killed, after all.”

                That was a low blow, she knew it before she finished the sentence. He looked at her like a guilty dog. “No Aloy… of course not. I just… care about you. The city feels so empty while you’re gone.”

                She sighed, attempting to make up for her outburst by leaning against his shoulder. “It’s good to be back,” she admitted with a yawn.

                He curled his arms around her, and suddenly she was lifted from the couch. She threw her arms around the sun-king’s neck and let him take her through the throne-room, resting her forehead against the side of his neck. She closed her eyes so she wouldn’t see the reactions of those milling about the room, attending to various tasks, but she did hear murmurs. She didn’t care, she was so tired.

                She felt the furs of her bed and emitted a soft sigh of relief, stretching out. The sun king locked the door and meticulously undressed her. There was no desperation in his movements, only concerned care as he stripped her bare, tsking at the bruises she’d accumulated during her travels. He pressed a kiss to her belly, but it wasn’t a hungry one, though it did get that fire in her burning. She reached for him, wanting to kiss him, but he shook his head. “Later, my little terror bird,” he chuckled. “You need rest.”

                He was so right. Now that Erend was being taken care of, she had only herself to worry about. She rolled into the furs, loving the feel of them on her skin, and was dead asleep before Avad could shut the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

                When she woke up, the sun was setting. She rolled in the furs, groaning, knowing she’d slept all day and now would be wide awake all night. She then remembered the events of that morning and sat up quickly. She had much to do. She moved to the closet, tugging on a dress of green Carja silk that swept the floor. The top was haltered, showing a lot of skin, but it matched the dress well.

She stopped to look at herself in the mirror. As an afterthought, she took her hair down, letting the kinked red cascade over her freckled shoulders. She didn’t _look_ Carja, that’s for sure. But nor did she look Nora. Seeing a box on the table, she opened it, eyes widening slightly when the glitter of gold met her seeking fingers. An arm clasp just her size. She fitted it over her bicep, once more looking at herself in the mirror. I look like a queen, she said to herself, with no small amount of conviction. A savage, pale queen.

For a long time she looked at herself, barely recognizing the decorated beauty in front of her. She never thought she was _that_ pretty, but then again she was a barely a woman. Now, though, looking at herself, she saw what Avad saw. What Erend saw. Maybe even Nil thought about her on occasion. The realization that she was a woman, a beautiful woman, made her heart skip a beat. As a last touch, she swept her finger through a cask of dark charcoal makeup, smearing them across her eyes. It would be her war paint.

                She swept out of the room, taking no small amount of pride in the sight of the guard doing a double take. She trailed her fingers over his shoulder in passing. She’d accepted something in her heart, it seemed. And she finally felt free. She wondered if the closure with Elizabet had anything to do with her newfound confidence.

                Avad was in the throne room. It hushed as she entered, eyes on her. A woman was speaking to Avad, a well-dressed citizen, but as she approached the throne, she stepped back, head down. Avad sat, lounged really, as she stood before him. His copper eyes drank her in from head to foot, and his lips tugged in a wide smile. She returned the look, reaching out to take his hand. He came willingly, slipping out of the throne room with her. She felt eyes on their back as they left.

                He didn’t speak as she draw him to the balcony. “I need to talk to you,” she said softly, drawing the silks behind them. He was still staring at her, not releasing her hand. She felt him put pressure on it, wanting to draw her close. She let him, but her hands on his chest kept him from kissing her.

                “You look so beautiful,” he told her instead, hand raking slowly through her hair. “I’ve missed you more than I can say. I’ve been wanting-”

                Her green eyes met his. “Do you love me?”

                Her question caught him off guard, and his smile faded just a little. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her hand. She leaned up, brushing the faintest of kisses along his lips. “Do you _love_ me,” she asked again, not letting her expression change. He lifted his hands, holding hers to his chest.

                “Aloy,” he began, then paused, having trouble with the words.

                She watched him with plain interest. The king looked so trapped. Perhaps a little bit afraid.

                “Aloy, you know I care for you. I’d do anything for you.”

                “But,” she prompted. It was obvious she knew, and she leaned forward to catch his eyes, wanting to see the truth.

                “I’ve… only ever loved once.”

                She held her breath. “Ersa,” she supplied quietly. He turned his face away, releasing her hands. For a moment, she thought she saw his eyes well, but then it was gone.

                “Do you hate me now, for that?” He wondered.

                She drew him back to her, made him look at her. “I will be your Queen,” she told him, pressing her lips to his briefly. “I had to ask, because I, too have only ever loved once.”

                His face ran through the gamut of emotions, settling on curiosity. Cautious joy made him smile gently. “Is this lucky man someone I’ve met?”

                She bit her lip, nodding. For a moment, Avad seemed baffled, but then the Sun King put two and two together.

                “And yet, you will be Queen? Sit at my side? Help me lead the people?” He seemed to have trouble believing his ears.

                “If you’ll have me, knowing that,” she murmured. Instantly, he swept her in an embrace, pressing a kiss to her lips so hard it hurt. He bent her back, arms around her exposed waist, and that gentle burn in her belly grew alight. She broke the kiss to gain her breath, and he nuzzled in the cleft of her collarbone, just breathing her in. She giggled until he let her back up.

                “Erend,” he said, eyes on hers. “Does he know?”

                She blushed, shaking her head. She told him of the lunch her and Erend shared after she returned from the maizelands, how he’d saved her life at the expense of his, how he kissed her when he thought he was dying. It felt so good to tell him. Towards the end, she told him of an affair she’d had with an old friend. She hoped terribly he thought it was a Nora friend, and not a war criminal. Avad took the news in stride, nodding slowly. The sun had gone down, and he couldn’t stop thinking how her pale skin made her look alive with moonlight. Who in the world _could_ resist her? His brows raised as a concept came to him.

                “Go to him,” he told her.

                She blinked, confused. “At the hospital? I was going to, to see how he was doing. In the morning.”

                He shook his head. “No. Go tell him how you feel. It’s only fair. Tell him why you agreed to be queen, to lead the people. To help set me upon the right path. Let him down easy, if that’s the case. If he still wants you after…” He grinned. “Then you know the feeling’s mutual, and I won’t be seeing you until morning.”

                She boggled at him for a moment. Was he truly saying what she thought he was? “What if… he is angry? Wants to leave?”

                Avad shrugged. “He can’t leave. Not you. After all, he still stayed knowing you were with me, right? Still saved your life. Still wanted to kiss you.” He shook his head again. “Still protected my ass on the throne.”

                She couldn’t argue his point. She regarded him for a long moment. Was this man even real? She suddenly threw her arms around his neck. “You’re a good man, Avad. What… what do I say? I mean..”

                He kissed her quickly, then urged her towards the stairs. “You’ll know what to say. May the Sun see to it he is well enough to know what it is you’re telling him.”

                Without looking back, she flew down the stairs towards the bridge.

 

* * *

 

               

The hospital was riddled with Vanguard. Most were outside, those on duty wearing their full armor as they stood by the door. Those not were in various states of armoring, some drinking, others playing dice as they helped hold vigil over their Captain’s quarters. She recognized a few of them, and Kiln cheered as he saw her arrive. The others followed suit, and she knew from their giddiness that Erend was alright.

                She ducked into the hospital, blushing. There was a woman filling out paperwork behind a desk. “Will you _please_ keep it down out there,” she pleaded, not looking up. “This is a hospital, not a-“ She caught herself when she saw Aloy. “Oh! The Nora woman! You… I d... you don’t look how I expected.” She laughed a little nervously. “Forgive me. Just around the corner, darling. He said he wanted rest, unless you came by.”

                Aloy blushed as she thanked the woman, ducking into the hallway. It was dark, by now most of the people were settling for sleep. A few coughs here and there, after all, it was a hospital. She found the only closed door and knocked once. “Erend?” She whispered carefully.

                “Come in,” came a voice that was undeniably his, but weak.

                The room was dark, but a spark of light flashed as he moved to quicken a candle by his bed. He was sitting up against the adobe wall. She held her breath in anticipation of seeing him still so sick, but to her delight the healers had done their work magnificently. He looked freshly washed and shaven, his beard and Mohawk once more on point, and he no longer had the bagginess under his eyes that had come from his sickness. A bandage was wrapped tightly around his torso, looped once over his shoulder, crisp and white in the darkness.

                “Aloy,” he grinned, gesturing her in. “Light that sconce, will ya?”

                She closed the door behind her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were getting ready to sleep. Want me to go?” She lit the sconce, glad the illumination wasn’t glaring. She heard him suck in a breath as he saw her, then clear his throat.

                “No… come sit.” He winced as he made room for her on the bed. “I was hoping you’d come by. I think we have to talk.”

                You have no idea, Aloy told him in her mind. She perched on the edge of the bed, lifting a hand to put it against his forehead. It was cool. She let out a breath of relief. “You were so sick,” she said, her voice cracking. “I can’t believe you’re ok.”

                He smiled at her weakly. “The healers here are the best in the land,” he reminded her. “They found a piece of rib stuck where it shouldn’t keeping me from healing. Took care of that right away. And you? Are you alright? You look…” he was at a loss for words. She smiled, then became solemn.

                “I need to talk to you too,” she admitted.

                He held up a hand. “Me first. Look… “ He leaned heavily against the wall, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “I wanted to apologize. I know what I did. I know you’re with Avad, but I did it anyway. I was sick, but I won’t claim any excuses. It was my responsibility.” He didn’t look at her. “If I made you uncomfortable, I apologize. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

                For a long moment she let him sit in silence, her hands entwined as they rested on her knees. “I’m going to be Queen,” she told him, finally, softly. He grunted acknowledgement, unsurprised.

                “Avad’s a good man. He’ll treat you like you should be treated.”

                She leaned back, resting her weight on a hand on the furs, spanning his legs as she regarded him. “And you? How would you treat me?”

                The question took him off guard. He swallowed as he looked her in the eyes. “I’d give my life for you. I’m Captain of the Vanguard. You will it, I do it. I’m at your service.” There was sincerity in his eyes, and though the pain was faint, it was there.

                “Good. Because as Queen I expect my own Vanguard. A very personal one. And I expect it to be you.” She tilted her head to look at him, her red hair cascading over one shoulder. He watched her, silently, unsure of what she was saying. She could see his eyes trying to wander, to drink her in, but he was strong-willed. The flash of hunger in his eyes only fueled her own fire and she couldn’t help but lick her lips. She’d never burned this hot before.

                He didn’t take his eyes from her when she stood up. She let his gaze encourage her movements as she reached up, unlacing her top from behind her neck, letting it fall away, letting the torchlight bathe her pale skin.

                He opened his lips to speak, but perhaps he was afraid his voice would break the spell. His hands rested across his belly, but his breath had stalled. She smiled. Her hair, free from braids and beads, felt good against her bare skin, and her eyes smoldered in the firelight. She tilted her hips, biting her lip as she began to untie her sash from around her waist, her eyes meeting his.

                “What is this?” he murmured, almost whispering. She wondered if he thought it was a dream. I’ll be better than that, she promised him silently, letting the green silk pool at her feet. She sidled up to the bed, letting his gaze rake across her body, giving her goosebumps. “Touch me… it’s alright,” she assured him, mimicking Avad’s words.

                Erend took a deep breath, as if readying himself to make a leap. His fingers flexed, but then he looked up at her face. His eyes were burning. “He’s my king,” he lamented softly, desperately.

                She took his hand, his heavy arm, drawing it up to her breasts. It was calloused, scratched from the gauntlets he always wore, and felt good against the silkiness of her skin. Closing her eyes, her tongue slid between her lips, teasing the pad of one of his fingers. Where had she learned _that_? Instinct had taken over. She wanted to lick all of him.

                She heard his breath catch as she bit his finger gently. He muttered a curse under his breath, and she slide languidly into the furs with him, sitting back on her heels next to him in the big bed. She drew his wet finger down over her chest, leaving a trail of saliva that glittered in the torchlight.            

                She saw with some disappointment that he was wearing shorts beneath the blanket, his hip exposed when she moved the furs to sit next to him. However, it did little to hide his arousal. Her breath quickened: he was big, bigger than Avad or Nil. She wanted to feel it between her legs, pressing on the deepest parts of her.        

                She could see his resolve was cracking. She loved the thrill this power gave her over him, forcing him to do what she wanted despite his loyalties. His eyes were on her breasts, her belly, the triangle between her legs. He was breathing through clenched teeth. When she threw her leg over his hips, his hands didn’t need to be guided, and both raised to cup her breasts almost worshipfully. She tilted back her head, her own hands raking through his hair, drawing him to her. His teeth and tongue on her skin was so wholly different and delicious, like he was tasting for the first time. She rolled her hips down against him, feeling him hard and hot pressed between her legs. It made her shudder, so she did it again slowly, taking her time. Erend broke his attention from her breasts, leaning back against the wall with another groan.

                “Aloy,” he murmured, his voice dark. “If I hadn’t been skewered through, I would try and break you in half right now.”

                She couldn’t help but chuckle. “Stay still,” she half groaned, her back arching. She squirmed atop him, reaching down, tugging at his shorts. He did what he could to help, but pain forced a hiss from between his teeth. She pushed him back against the wall when she’d freed his cock, once more sliding over him, letting him feel her wetness teasing along his length. He held her close, and she rather liked the position, her breasts rubbing deliciously across his chest as she moved, slowly sinking down upon him. His grip dropped to her ass, squeezing tight, pushing her down hard enough to make her wince. It was such delightful pain.

                She arched her back, beginning to ride him. Her hands on his chest pushed, forcing him to watch her, to take in the entire sight of her above him. She caught sight of her own silhouette against the wall, the shape of her being filled with all that was Erend, and she moaned his name.

                She could feel puffs of his breath against her damp chest. Could hear the bed squeak. He was meeting her movements despite his injuries, the powerful muscles in his belly flexing to bump her up with every roll of her hips. She was drowning in the pleasure he was giving her, but she wasn’t prepared for the cascade she’d feel when his hand dropped down, the rough pad of his thumb grazing her clit. She emitted a cry of sensation at the gentle rubbing, gasping as she began to move faster. He kept it all in time, his fingers, his hips, his lips grazing her nipple. She was bursting with fire, the pressure in her belly like a hot rock placed upon it. It exploded as she orgasmed, convulsing above him, and he emitted a harsh sound in return, holding her with both hands as he thrust up into her. She felt his own climax like a heat wave, riding it out, unable to get enough of him.

                For what seemed like an eternity, she rested on his hips, kissing him languidly, their lips sticky from the gasping and moaning. He held her like he’d never let her go, and was quiet, almost sullen. When she slowly withdrew from him, he winced with a shock of sensation, his hands going to the bed beneath him to drag himself more upright. He caught his breath as she drew up the blankets.

                “Mind if I stay here?” She asked, attempting to wrangle her hair.

                Erend sounded in anguish. “But _Avad_ ,” he began.

                “Knows,” she finished. “Avad knows.”

                He squinted at her. “Knows what, exactly?”

                She curled against his side, stretching out her sore legs. “That I’m in love with _you_.” She didn’t look up at him when she spoke the words, distracting herself by playing a fingertip around his navel. For a long time he was silent, the gently draped an arm around her shoulders.

                “I think maybe we all need to have a sit-down conversation,” he said sleepily.

                She shrugged. “Maybe. But not tonight. And maybe not tomorrow night either.”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit! Is this the end? Do we really want that conversation?
> 
>  
> 
> Find out next time on DRAGON BALL ZEE.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't longer and out earlier. Been drawing and stuff.

                Aloy awoke when she heard a gasp, and the door to Erend’s room closed suddenly. “I’m sorry,” said the healer from the other side. “I’ll come back later!” The Nora chuckled and curled more tightly against Erend, who sleepily encircled her with his arm, still dozing. They hadn’t slept much, so she figured it must be late the next morning. Her legs ached from their work, and she vowed that when Erend was healed, she wanted to see what it was like with him on top, crushing her with his weight. She shivered to imagine it.

                “Mn, cold?” Erend asked, yawning mightily before wincing at the pain in his back. She shook her head.

                “No. But I think you were supposed to have a checkup this morning. Why don’t you call the healer back in, I can go get some breakfast.”

                “And let me heal in peace, woman,” he growled at her playfully, disentangling himself from her and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He pulled his shorts up and she eyed his back critically. The bandages had held well. She, too, moved to the edge of the bed to get dressed, an action Erend was very obviously against in opinion, with the way he watched her wistfully. “I.. honestly didn’t think you’d still be here this morning,” he admitted.

                She looked at him curiously, tying the sash around her abdomen. “Why is that?” She asked cautiously.

                He shook his head. “Besides thinking the whole thing was… well... one of the best dreams I’ve ever had? I thought maybe it was my one shot. Your last little bit of fun before you and Avad…” He shrugged his shoulder, at a loss.

                She tightened her lips into a straight line. “Last little bit of fun? You thought you were just some sort of booty call? Damn Erend,” she pursed her lips at him. He held out his hands helplessly.

                She rested a hand on his shoulder as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Think about healing, okay? I meant what I said about needing you as my vanguard. Avad’s worried about you too. He says it’s been too quiet around the palace without you.”

                He looked away, mulling over her statement. She patted him. “Get some medicine in you.” She then noticed the scratch marks on his chest and chuckled. “And see if they can’t undo any damage I’d done.” She was apologetic, but not too much. He smirked one-sidedly, lifting her hand to press his lips to her knuckle.

                “As my queen commands.”

 

* * *

 

 

                She was humming as she walked through the streets, pulling her hair back into a tight braid to try and hide her bed head. She could still taste the saltiness of Erend’s sweat on her lips, and it made her thirsty. She picked up a small flask of some sort of exotic juice and some fruit, not even bothering to haggle over the price. She was in too good a mood to worry about it.

                Everything was so deliciously sore, but she didn’t let it show in her step as she crossed the bridge and ascended to the palace. She held her bowl in the crook of her arm as she walked into the throne room, throwing back a gulp of water that nearly came back up when she saw the second throne. It was almost as big as the first, but wrought entirely in wood. Beautiful Nora carvings decorated the arm rests and back, and she gaped at it.

                “Like it?” Avad asked, resting his chin in his hand. “A small team worked over night on it. They wouldn’t accept payment. Said it was a labor of love.”

                Cautiously, she set her breakfast on a table nearby and approached the chair. It wasn’t too big for her, as she’d feared, and when she sat down, the smell of cedar encompassed her. It pricked at her eyes, the scent of home. Of the forest and snow and brooks. She closed her eyes. “It’s beautiful,” she told him.

                He seemed satisfied. “Good. Before I allow the vultures through the door, how is our Vanguard friend doing?”

                She realized she didn’t have to answer out loud, not with her absence all night and the state of her dress, but speaking helped her handle her blush. “He’s… better. Much stronger.”  
                Avad’s eyebrow went up. “Ah, good. He’ll be expected back to work as soon as he is able.” He gave her a playfully teasing smile.

                “I... “ She cleared her throat. “I want him for my own Vanguard.”

                The Sun King steepled his fingers. “A _Queens_ guard? Excellent idea. I’ll have Marad draw up the doctrines.” He regarded her with a long, careful glance. “You are taking to this more quickly than I imagined. Like you’ve been in charge before.”

                Aloy wondered if she had. Was it Elizabet’s natural leadership skills bleeding into her decisions? She chewed her lip, considering. Was that a reason why Gaia recreated her? To lead? She didn’t really notice when Marad began leading in dignitaries… but they noticed her. Many stopped in their tracks, hesitant before bringing their issues to Avad. She listened passively to each, hands casually stroking the arms of the chair, relishing in the wood. Most of the visitors were landowners, many seeking tax breaks, claiming profit losses, and some even requests of the vanguard to remove citizens. Avad treated each with respect, and though she didn’t understand some of the more financial issues, she did her best to pay attention.

                She was bored out of her mind. Even watching Avad, fantasizing about their rendezvous in the bath, wasn’t quickening her stalled interest. She drew her knees to her chest, and suddenly her dress was to stifling. For a moment, she considered dozing off. Surely, someone would take offense at that.

                One of the Vanguard appeared, a young man with blond hair and a braided moustache. She perked up a little, recognizing him. He bowed to the both of them, holding his helmet in the crook of his arm.

                “Good morning Kiln!” Avad greeted the man. “How fares the Vanguard without their valiant Captain?”

                Kiln saluted the man. “Better-fed, your highness, and much happier. Even the barracks are starting to recover from his breath.”

                Aloy fell into chuckling, covering her mouth. Kiln waggled his brows at her. Avad was less amused. “I see your discipline has become lax,” the king pointed out, rubbing his chin.

                “Your highness, if I may? Perhaps the Sun Queen herself could rectify that? She is a skilled warrior, after all, and the Vanguard are likely to respond better with an authority figure around…” Kiln tilted the tone of his sentence upwards towards the end, suggestive. Aloy looked at Avad, her eyes wide.

                The King’s eyebrows went up. “Good point.” He glanced at Aloy, who was about to melt out of her seat. “What do you think? Would you rather go show the men a few things with the bow than sit up here and listen to nobles prattle?” There was a bit of wistfulness in his eyes.

                She remembered how he’d stolen her away through the maizelands, shirking his responsibilities. Those days must be few and far between, she noticed, saddened. He looked like he’d want nothing else than to pick up a bow, himself.

                “Come with us,” she suggested. “Marad can handle the rest of the dignitaries.” She heard the older man’s voice objection echo down the hall, but ignored it, looking at Avad under her brows. “Please. For me?” She reached out a hand.

                It didn’t require a second thought from Avad to take her up on her offer. He instantly took her hand and stood, pulling off his crown and setting it on his throne. He was grinning from ear to ear. “It’s been ages since I’ve fired a bow,” he tells her. “Please don’t laugh at me when I do.” The last was more directed at Kiln, who looked both surprised and a little apprehensive that the King would be joining them.

                Aloy did her best to ignore the mutterings and dirty looks the trio got as they passed the line of those wishing an audience with the King, but as soon as they saw that it was literally Avad passing them, they silenced quickly and merely stared. Aloy lifted her chin up a little higher. It was going to take a lot of work, but she’d win them over some day. Just not today. That was Marad’s job now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lull in writing. Toooo much tequila.

It felt so good to shoot again. Sure, it was a dummy target that didn’t move, but it still brought back the skill, the memory that rested in her bones and muscles. Kiln lent her his bow as they found the barracks, in the center of which the men were sparring, training, and shooting. They greeted Aloy with a cheer, but Avad got a more formal greeting, many of the men dropping what they were doing to salute the king. Avad peered at her under his brows, and she got the message.

“At ease, Vanguard. Carry on. We’ve come to test just how strong your dummies are.”

Someone yelled that if she really wanted to arm wrestle Kiln she just had to ask. Avad cracked up, and the men went about their usual, giving way for them to set up at the archery dummies. Aloy tested the bow: it was set much heavier than hers and made her fingertips sting, but she was still able to hit everything she shot at. Avad and Kiln both were watching with open interest, and soon enough she had a small crowd. Some took bets when Kiln stepped up to challenge her, and there were jeers but no surprised cries when she trounced him.

When Avad came forward, beckoning for him to try, the Vanguard were more respectful, going about without making it obvious they were watching. The king was very rusty, but he at least knew how to stand, and drew the bow much farther than she did. His first shot went wide, but she was impressed. She stepped up, giving him pointers, mirroring his stance behind him and adjusting with careful nudges. She didn’t miss the smirk he gave her.

“When was the last time you shot? The rebellion?” She asked him, standing back with arms crossed.

He shook his head. “No. Before then. During the…”

An arrow whizzed past their heads, forcing them to jump back from eachother. It lodged neatly in the shaft of one of the arrows Avad had just fired. Instantly, the Vanguard was at arms, and Kiln brandished a shield in front of her, easily as someone holding an umbrella. The shouting confused her and she spun, searching.

She saw him over the edges of the shield Kiln carried. She hooked her fingers around it and moved it out of the way as she stepped forward, her heart stopping.

“Nil,” she greeted as he hopped down from the fence he was perched on, stowing his own bow. The Vanguard, seeing she did not want their help, clustered around Avad, who looked speechless. Her face was red as she stopped several yards away.

“How did you get into the barracks?” She asked him.

“How are you still _alive_?” yelled Kiln.

“Nil? Aloy, you _know_ this man?” She heard Avad demand.

Nil’s expression was calm as he lifted his hands, showing them bare, beseeching silence. “So many questions,” he mused, but his eyes never left her. He regarded her openly, and she was suddenly self conscious of just how she looked in her dress.

“So… domesticated,” he murmured with a chuckle. She sincerely hope Avad hadn’t heard him.

She chewed her lip. “I think you’d better explain yourself before you become a pincushion,” she suggested, worried.

He nodded, walking past her, his hands still up. She followed him, watching as Avad lifted his chin to regard the man. Kiln was still brandishing his shield, and at least a dozen of the other vanguard had their bows trained on the visitor.

Nil regarded them coolly before turning his attention to the king. “Avad. Good to see you’re well.”

“Kasten,” Avad greeted the man. Aloy’s brows raised. She wondered if that was indeed his real name, or just the one Avad knew him by. “You’re taking a risk being here, you know that. Surely you haven’t just come to shoot with us.” The Sun King put his hand on Kiln’s arm, as if sensing the bandit-killer wanted to talk.

Nil took a quick look at Aloy. “There are only a few reasons I would have to come back to this sewer of a city,” he acknowledged. “And one of them is to warn you. Well. Not you. _Her_.” She gulped. Don’t blow it Nil, she hoped.

Avad’s brows raised. “You two know eachother?”

She didn’t trust Nil to answer. “We’ve met occasionally, on the trail,” she interjected. She stepped up towards Nil, forcing the Vanguard to lower their arrows. She held up her hand. “I trust him. Put your weapons away. I need to talk to him alone.”

No one looked at her with more surprise than Nil. The fact that she was commanding the Vanguard, said she trusted him, and didn’t come clean about their relationship was surely something he didn’t expect. She was thankful he didn’t add more, but Avad looked ready to shoot Nil himself.

“Aloy, do you _know_ who this is?” He wanted to know.

She nodded. “I know who he is, but who he used to be isn’t important. If he meant to hurt anyone, he could have, but instead came to talk. So talk we will. Excuse us.”

She grabbed Nil’s arm and drew him away towards one of the barracks, ignoring the outcry she heard from the Vanguard, the questions they were firing at Avad. Poor man. Nil followed quietly, curiously, and it didn’t take her long to find a quiet corner.

She turned on him, brows knitted. “What are you doing here?”

He lifted a hand to touch her cheek. “No hello kiss?” He sounded wistful, but not surprised. She leaned slightly back from his touch.

“Nil,” she warned. “This is not a good time.”

He squinted. “You’re right. Not enough corpses about.”

His words stung, but she knew it was just his way. She gritted her teeth. “Why are you here?”

Nil looked back to where they’d come. “The King’s in danger. He’d been taking too many prisoners. Dervahl’s escaped, the man who killed Erend’s sister. Seems he made a few more friends in the claim than you and the Sun King had counted on.”

Her breath stopped. Dervahl was alive _and_ free? She looked away. Erend, she had to tell him. But his injuries…

“You didn’t ask.” Nil’s comment was so sudden, she looked at him, confused. He was looking at her. Was that fondness there?

“What?”

“You didn’t ask about the battle. The Captain never told you. You don’t know.” He seemed a little sad, as if she’d forgotten his name.

She growled. This was not the time for this. She had to prepare. “Look, whatever you did, that’s between you and Avad and Erend and whoever else you pissed off. It’s not any of my business. You saved our lives, that’s all I care about. Dervahl … he has an army? How do you know?”

He shrugged. “Because I went to be part of it.”

She whirled on him. “What?” She hissed. “Why?”

He looked at her blandly. Right. It was stupid to even ask. She rubbed her forehead: he was giving her a headache. He reached into his pack, withdrawing a map. “To get this,” he amended, handing it to her.

Still fuming, she opened the map and looked at it. For a moment, it took a while to decipher. But then her face fell. Destroyers. They were getting the disarmed destroyers. Dervahl was a tinker, perhaps he’d found a way to raise them once more. She sniffed.

“Which locations has he hit so far?”

Nil pointed at three. Three others lay between Meridian and the army. She gulped. “Half of them. Did you see what he was doing with them?”

“If he knew how to awaken them, I didn’t see. But he’s got big wagons with him. Big enough to carry a killer machine’s arsenal of weapons. And they leave deeper tracks after every stop.”

She rolled the map closed. “I must tell Avad. We have to prepare.”

He raised his brow. “And the Captain? Did he die?”

Her heart lurched. She would have to tell Erend, somehow. Tell him before he finds out. “No. He’s… recovering. He doesn’t know you were the one to help.” He looked a little insulted, but she wasn’t interested in touting his heroism.

“I suppose I must get back. They would be missing me.”

She gawked at him. “You’re going back? Should I have let the Vanguard shoot you?” She really hoped he didn’t mean what he was saying. Was this really his last attempt at a final duel between the two of them? It all sounded so petty.

“That would hardly have been worth all this effort,” Nil snorted. He lifted her chin in his hand, and she hugged the map to her, looking at him defiantly. “Do yourself a favor, girl,” he told her, voice low. “Ask. Then perhaps it won’t seem so unfair.”

She did ask, then. “Who are you?”

He smiled a little sweetly. “Call me Nil,” he reminded her, turning away. In a few steps, he was around the corner and gone. Frustrated, Aloy stamped her foot, crunching the parchment map in her hand, before turning to report back to Avad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. Plot. Here we go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here goes. This is not gonna be canon Nil background, but we might not EVER get the truth, so...

                Avad rushed forward when he saw her come around the corner. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Still annoyed, she shirked the arm he tried to put around her shoulders. Instead, she shoved the map into his hand. Curious, he opened it. When he looked back at her, there was no comprehension in his expression.

                “The route Dervahl’s newfound army is taking before marching on Meridian in revenge for the Red Raids. Now, is fussing about Nil… _Kasten_ … really that important now?” She huffed, crossing her fingers and shooting a glare at the other Vanguard.

For a long time, Avad looked down at the map, dumbstruck. His brows knitted, then looked back up to Aloy. “My love,” he almost winced when he talked. “Kasten _led_ the Red Raids, under my father’s command. He was the one who captured Ersa. Thank the Sun she was able to escape. Kasten works for the highest bidder, and when we began the rebellion, Ersa knew that as soon as the tide began to turn, he would abandon my father. It was her idea to sweeten the deal and offer a light sentence for his crimes, should he fight for us.” Carefully, the king rolled up the map. “Erend never did forgive him.”

She thought she was going to be sick. She could barely hear Avad over the pulsing in her ears. Half of her wanted to run after Nil, slit his throat, get revenge for the pain he’d put Ersa through, put Erend through. Put _Avad_ through. She felt like she need to wash, suddenly. She tried her best to ignore the feeling.

“What is the battle of the Daunt?”

Avad looked surprised, then gestured for her to sit nearby on the bench. She noticed the Vanguard had returned to their work, though with an eye and an ear on their conversation. She didn’t see Kiln. She perched on the edge of the bench, unsure if this was a story she wanted to hear.

The Sun King took a deep breath. “Kasten… was a general under my father’s reign even before the Derangement. When that happened, and my father began the raids, Kasten was his motivation. There were never enough bodies in the dungeons, never enough blood to spill to the Sun. But the more villages Kasten attacked, the fewer prisoners were taken. He would kill them all in the name of the sun.” His voice hitched, but she didn’t look up at him. “Cinnabar Sands was the first time my father began to realize that while Kasten led his armies, there would be no prisoners. And no survivors either. Rumors started going around that when Kasten ran out of enemies, he turned on his own men. No one returned to speak against him, but he always did. My father couldn’t prove Kasten was killing his own men, but he couldn’t send anymore with him. So Kasten became… more of a lone arrow you’d say.”

Aloy was mystified, but it didn’t take much to begin to put together the story. “He caught Ersa? Alone?”

Avad nodded. She could tell the story distressed him, so she moved to lean in close, a hand on his shoulder. He continued. “Not before destroying most of the village. He was a ghost. They thought they were surrounded, but it was just… him. People died in their beds, screaming, while he barred the doors and set them ablaze.” Avad shook his head. “He killed her parents and took her. “Kasten left Erend for dead.” A deep sigh. “That was the Battle of the Daunt. Less of a battle, more of a slaughter. Ersa was barely a girl…”

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. She couldn’t imagine what things Nil had done to Ersa during her imprisonment. But killing their parents… their entire village…

She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Avad’s. He put his hand over hers, where it rested on his shoulder. “It took all of my being to not have the man put to death, but he’d kept his promise. Confessed to it all. I had to keep mine. Only the Sun knows why he would show, now, to help us. Something tells me it’s not out of the good of his heart.”

“Avad,” She leaned down to look into his eyes. “Regardless of why, we can only assume he’s telling the truth. We need to scramble the Vanguard. We need to get ready for his attack. If he has Destroyers… even just their _firepower_ …”

Avad stood, drawing her up with him. “I’ve got to consult with Marad. He needs to know that Kasten is back. You called him something else? Nil?” She nodded. “So be it then. My men will keep an eye out for him, but they’ve been doing that for years with nothing to show for it. The Vanguard is yours.” He pressed his lips to her knuckles. “May the Sun protect us, once more.”

When Avad left, she grabbed the shoulder of one of the nearest Vanguard. “Where’s Kiln?”

The man saluted her. “Went to go get the Captain,” he told her.

Cursing under her breath, she wadded up the map and stalked out of the barracks towards the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a situation outside of the hospital, and unsurprisingly, it was being caused by Erend. He was trying his best, with Kiln’s help, to leave the building, but one of the healers was pulling him back, insisting he needed to remain in his bed. The Captain wore only his bandage and his trousers, brandishing his hammer, the muscles in his chest and arms in stark angles as he strained to lift it. Kiln was arguing with the healer, defending the release of his captain. What a mess.

“Kiln, you idiot!” She yelled, running up to them. Seeing Aloy, a surge of relief seemed to rush through Erend, and his hammer fell onto the ground. It landed directly on Kiln’s foot with a clang, and he yelped and danced away, clutching at it comically.

“Aloy, you’re okay,” Erend breathed a sigh of relief, and when she put her arms around him he leaned on her heavily.

“And _you’re_ a fool, too,” she chastised him quietly. “Sit.” She maneuvered him to a bench nearby, ignoring Kiln who was still arguing with the healer, this time insisting that his foot was fine. Erend let her guide him down, but gripped her tightly.

“When Kiln came to say _he_ was here, that you and he had gone…” Erend coughed, but his voice sounded much stronger. “Aloy, you don’t know him. You can’t just…”

She stood up. “I can do what I want,” she said flatly. She was tired of hearing about how little she didn’t know. But her heart broke, broke for Ersa, for Erend. “And you follow my orders, remember? I order you to rest. Here, or at the palace, or at your house, I don’t care. But I need you strong. Another battle is coming.”

He looked up at her, curious, but not angry. She took a deep breath. “Dervahl. He’s coming back. And he’s got an army.”

Even Kiln and the healer stopped arguing at her words. Erend had gone a little pale. “I knew I should have caved that scum’s head in when I had the chance,” he breathed, predictably. “Him, Kasten, all of ‘em. You can’t rehabilitate evil.” He lowered his head into his hands for a brief moment, then seemed to remember his place.

“What can I do?”

Her voice softened. She reached down, placing both hands on his shoulders. His skin felt so good under her hands. When he looked up at her eyes, her heart jumped, as it always did when he looked at her that way. “Command your men, at least for now. Give me three good hunters. I have to meet him halfway, we have to cut off access to the Destroyers he’s using.”

She could tell Erend had questions, so many questions, but he’d also had training. He nodded. “Kiln. You, Elof, and Aneta will be going with Aloy. Ready your bows. Be ready for whenever Aloy calls.” He returned his gaze back to Aloy. “They’re good scouts. If you need to lay low, they’re your people.”

Kiln gave a quick salute and limped off. The healer, finding her battle a hopeless one, retired inside the building. Erend reached up, fingering her hair. “You still look like you did this morning,” he teased. This gave her an idea.

“Come to the palace,” she suggested. When he looked doubtful, she shook her head. “The baths there. They’ll make you a new person.”

“How’s a room full’a puddles going to…”

“Shut up and trust me,” she pleaded, helping him stand. “There’s a woman there your shoulders need to meet, if Avad’s willing to share…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aneta is from EmyBunny's "Fractures" and Elof is from "After the Shadows" by MightyLauren. If ya'll don't want me to use them as a minor feature in the next few chapters let me know and I'll change it right quick.


	15. Chapter 15

                Avad was generally surprised to see she was dragging Erend into the palace. A hush fell over the throne room as she guided him past, and she couldn’t help but grin. These poor people and their odd Queen. Her throne would sit empty for now, at least until she got back.

                “Aloy, Erend,” the King greeted as he rushed over from around a desk spilling with papers. He gripped Erend’s arm. “It’s good to see you walking, Erend. But should you be?” His eyes flicked to Aloy, disapproving, and she knew he was worried Erend would try to be involved in this whole mess with Nil. She shook her head.

                “I’m taking him to the baths. Can you spare Elika? He’ll feel a bit better.  I leave in the morning with three of the Vanguard.”

                Relief flooded Avad’s features. “I would join you if I didn’t have these orders to sign. I’m calling for evacuations between here and the Claim. I’ll send Elika and Tende in as soon as possible.”

                Erend frowned a little, and she wondered if it was at the thought of Avad joining them in the baths. She blushed as she thought about it. Avad might be alright with it… he seemed to care for the Captain of the guard and never seemed terribly possessive of her. Erend on the other hand…

                She stuffed the thought away. Not now, Aloy, she chastised herself. When will she ever stop thinking like this? The middle of a war? Erend interrupted her thoughts as they entered her room.

                “So… this is where you’re staying,” he murmured as he looked around, sitting gingerly on the end of her bed, hugging an arm around himself with a wince. She nodded, turning to ask the guard for a clean shirt big enough for Erend. Then she was heading for the closet to get a change of clothes for herself, needing to get out of her dress. She knew she was acting excited, and was ashamed for it. People were going to die, but she would give anything to be out again, hunting, traveling.

                “I have everything I need here,” she told Erend, but wondered if she was speaking half to herself. He huffed an agreement. She came to his side, helping him with his boots. As she knelt on the floor, untying them, she spoke without thinking. “I want you to stay with me. When I get back. Here in the palace.”

                Erend was staring at her openly, then started to shake his head. “Look… Aloy. Last night was…” He could only exhale sharply, and the sound meant everything. “But I still don’t understand… you and Avad…”

                She stood, reaching out to pick up their clothes, her free hand helping him up. “Come relax for a bit. We’ll talk in there. I need to know some things….” He went willingly, and when they stepped into the heat of the baths he sucked in a breath.

                “Always knew this was here, never went in though. Figured it was pretty private…” He was eyeing the contraption pumping hot water with interest. Aloy set aside their clothes and shrugged off her dress, moving to dip her leg into the water. Her eyes closed shut, and she slid into the pool fully with a sigh. She chuckled, remembering her first dip, self consciously covered by a towel. Erend turned and stiffened, surprised to see her already unclothed and soaking. He glanced around quickly, then dropped his pants to join her. She moved forward as he sank into the water, reaching for his bandages.

                “Yow. Hot.” He complained, and she playfully slapped his belly.

                “It’ll feel good, give it a minute.” Carefully, she began unwrapping his bandage, rolling it into a cylinder to set aside. He held still for her, but she knew he was apprehensive about his wounds, how well they were healing. She decided to distract him.

                “Erend… what happened to your parents?” She asked, eyes on her work.

                He flinched. “Why would you want to know?” His voice was low, a little sad.

                “I need to know. Tell me what Kasten did. I need to know what we’re up against.”

                She could see him working his jaw as she stood behind him, carefully lifting the first patch of poultice covering. She was glad to see he was healing well, but this arrow wound wasn’t the worse of them.

                “We all heard about Cinnabar Sands,” he told her at a length. “How no one survived. We thought since Kasten wasn’t leading the Raids anymore, there’d at least be survivors. We were prepared for a battle, but not prepared for what he did. He took out our scouts while we slept. It must have taken him all night to bar the doors, but he didn’t leave any of them overlooked… except one. Ersa and I were young… my tribe kept us all in the lodge. It was a sort of barracks for the kids. He left it open, knowing we’d come running out.”

                She paused in her ministrations and merely stared at the back of his head. “Go on…”

                “He burned the houses. When we heard the screaming, we started running out of the lodge. He picked us off, one by one. We were seeing what was happening to the ones who went outside, but he’d set the lodge on fire too, and if we didn’t run, we would die. Ersa and I stayed. We held out as long as we could… but… I just remember passing out. Ersa said she grabbed me and pulled me out a window on the far side, but it was a long drop. I woke up at the bottom of the cliff, there was blood everywhere.” Erend paused, reaching up to wipe at his face. “Ersa was gone and I knew he took her.”

                Aloy could only remember the deadly accuracy of Nil’s arrows, the way he smiled when he killed. Then she remembered the stitching of Erend’s back, the careful way Nil transported the Captain onto the Glinthawk she’d overridden. Her heart broke for Erend… what kind of person could do such things and then _change_?

                The door startled them both, and Erend’s hands dropped, cupping himself as he sank into the water, embarrassed. She gave a laugh. “It’s ok. Just Elika and Tende.” The Captain wasn’t convinced, so she pushed him back against the edge of the tub. Elika settled immediately behind Erend and begun to finish removing the bandages, and Aloy was glad to see she’d brought with her a medicine bag. Erend was in good hands.

                She herself took up a spot on the other side, letting Tende begin his work. She could _really_ get used to this sort of thing, she admitted. She watched, amused, as Erend tried his best to get a look at Elika, but she chastised him for twisting. “Hey.. um… Erend. Captain of the Vanguard.” He was trying to shake her hand, probably to distract from his nakedness.

                “Erend. Relax. That’s the point.” Aloy was giggling. Erend squinted at her, then at Tende who was leaned over her shoulders, kneading his hands into them. “Benefits of being the Queen’s Captain.”

                She saw him stiffen as Elika put her hands on his shoulders, tsking gently when she realized she had much more real estate to cover compared to the King. “If you do not relax,” said the woman in her musical voice. “It will be like kneading rock. Be like dough, not rock.”

                She saw Erend lift his chin defiantly. “Not my fault I’m a beefcake,” he told her. “But that reminds me…” His words got cut off as Elika began to work the oil into his back. She could see he was trying not to make a noise, but failed, emitting a simple cough. “You and Avad? Is… there going to be…” He shifted his eyes as he leaned back. “A wedding or something?”

                She thought this over for a moment. “He asked me to be Queen, not to marry him,” she pointed out. Her statement didn’t seem to relax him. “I don’t know Erend. Avad is… he’s wonderful. He’s a good teacher… he…” She sighed, eyes closed. “He’s a good friend and an even better lover.” That was all she could say. It was the truth and nothing more or less. “But he’s still in love with Ersa. No one is going to change that, at least not any time soon.”

                Erend had his eyes closed too, she noticed when she peeked after a moment of silence. He looked to be mulling over something rather than enjoying his massage. “So. What does that make me? The one you settle for?”

                His words hurt, but rightfully so. She chewed her lip, instantly thinking of Nil. It would kill Erend to find out about the two of them… there was no way she could let him know. It was terribly, terribly unfair to him, but there was little she could do. Seeing him look at her with anything that resembled anger would break her. “No Erend… I…” She cleared her throat, then sighed. “I just want to do what’s right. I was with Avad before I knew… that you wanted…” She was stumbling over her words again, and she hated it.

                He was quiet for a long time, but Elika had moved to his scalp, her long fingers massaging in slow circles. She half wished Tende would do that for her. Erend looked asleep, but perhaps he was just putting his next words together. “I don’t know why I’m even asking,” he admitted, finally, his voice little more than a groan. “Beggers can’t be choosers. Just being allowed to touch you… I couldn’t believe it.” His chin dropped, baring the back of his neck to the woman behind him. “I live for every moment I’m in the room with you, even if I have to share the moment with Avad.”

                She stared at him for a long while, even though he didn’t look back. She lifted her hand to rest it on Tende’s, and he gathered his things to leave. Elika watched, tensing, but Aloy shook her head. She caught the woman’s eyes as she floated across the pool like a silent ghost, and in them she saw a bit of understanding, a flash of a smile. So the woman knew.

                Erend looked like a ragdoll draped across the marble side of the pool, and Elika’s rubs dropped down to the front of his shoulders, to his chest. He breathed in just as Aloy reached him, startling with her touch. She met his pale eyes, seeing heat there. The pain had vanished, or at least ebbed, and he gave her an easy smile. She couldn’t help but kiss him, sliding into his lap as easily as a leaf floats on the breeze. She felt him tighten in her arms, breaking the kiss and glancing up at Elika. “Uh…” he emitted eloquently.

                Aloy only grinned at him. “Perks of the job,” she suggested, eyebrow going up as Elika leaned forward, pressing her silk-covered breasts against the back of his head, her hands sliding down his chest a little farther. The Captain could only emit a sound of surprise, but it didn’t entirely lack pleasure. The servant girl leaned down, capturing Erend’s earlobe in her teeth, and Aloy watched with rapt interest. She felt him then, hard and hot, against the low of her belly as she straddled his lap. His hands came up to rest on her hips and his eyes opened, staring as if he couldn’t believe she was making this happen. He breathed out between his teeth before she captured his lips again. He pulled her against him, and she shuddered when she felt the backs of Elika’s slick hands press against her breasts, trapped between their two bodies.

                She groaned hard against his lips, loving the way his fingers sank into her flesh as he gripped her beneath the water. Everything was so hot and throbbing, rushing like blood behind her eyes. She broke the kiss to gasp for air, leaning back. He was shifting her above him, angling himself to slide against her entrance. Between the shade of her lashes, Aloy could see Elika grip Erend’s hair in her hand, drawing his head back to kiss him hard, and her other hand slide down over his chest and stomach. It tightened, thrusting himself up into Aloy, and she squirmed with pleasure. The marble room echoed with her helpless cry.

                She felt Erend jerk hard and there was a splash. Aloy opened her eyes with a gasp only to find Erend had dragged Elika into the water next to him, kissing her back hungrily while his hips rolled up into the Nora straddling his lap. A rush of emotion hit her at the sight, and she couldn’t take her eyes off the sight of him, looking so very handsome and rough. Did he look like that when he kissed her? She wondered, sorry she was missing the sight when he did. Elika didn’t seem to mind being in the pool fully clothed, her silks floating around them. The dark skin of her hands stood out starkly against both herself and Erend, and when Aloy finally felt those magic hands reach up and caress her breast, she hissed in pure ecstasy. Her hips rolled against Erend with a fervor, meeting his hungry thrusts, only the lapping of water around them answering their moans of pleasure.

                Elika was a giver. She seemed immensely pleased to make either of them moan, heightening their pleasure in each other. The water shifted as Aloy felt the Carja woman slide behind her, embracing her in her long arms, her full lips pressing against the salty water at the back of her neck. She felt Erend’s eyes burning as he watched them, teeth gritting as he pressed deeper into her body, fingertips bruising.

                When Aloy felt Elika’s hand traveling down her body, she knew she was done for. When those fingertips touched her clit, she jerked with shock. When she rubbed, Aloy orgasmed hard, her whole body convulsing in the Carja’s arms. She couldn’t breathe, her head tilted back, the woman’s kiss pressed against her cheek as if she expected nothing less. Erend couldn’t resist the tightening of her muscles, the way she spasmed above him, milking his cock. He leaned up, gripping the both of them in a crushing hug as he thrust impossibly deeper, emptying himself.

                Aloy heard Elika gasp with breath when Erend released his grip, falling back against the wall of the pool, panting. Sweat dripped from Aloy’s brow, her sight hazy as she struggled to get her tremors under control. She leaned forward to rest against Erend, amazed at the lightness of her body.

                Elika leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Aloy’s head. “Any time, your highness,” the Carja woman whispered before climbing out of the water. She hummed to herself as she gathered her things, her silks sticking to her statuesque body as she sidled confidently out of the room.

                Erend caught her eyes. “Wow,” he breathed.

                “Told you,” she murmured back, draping her arms over his shoulders. “It’ll make you a new person.”

                They rested like that for a long while, and Aloy realized she was drifting in and out of sleep. Erend was breathing gently, his arms heavy where they rested on her back, and she could feel him still inside of her. It was comfortable, soothing, terribly warm. She felt complete. She wished it would never end.

 

                  

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. Hel-lo, Elika.
> 
> Don't worry. Plot resuming shortly. Just thought our man Erend deserved a break. (He's never gonna heal, poor guy)


	16. Chapter 16

Erend slept with her that night, in the large bed in her room. She wasn’t used to the snoring, as Avad never had any problems breathing. However, she was willing to overlook the noise, as the man did until recently have arrows in his lungs. She slept fitfully, though not entirely because of him, but because she was thinking of the mission ahead. Before the dawn broke she was up, nervous, pacing, already pulling on her armor. She grabbed her spear and bow, slinging on her pack, wincing as bottles within clanked together.

“Aloy,” came Erend’s greeting, a low, sad sound. She took a deep breath, sitting on the bed next to him. He was quiet for a long moment, stretched out on his stomach as he looked at her. For a moment she thought he would tell her to be careful, such a silly order in the grand scheme of things, and she already had a retort locked and loaded. But he didn’t tell her to be careful.

“I love you too,” he told her.

She gulped a lump in her throat. Her heart fluttered as she leaned down to kiss him, half of her wanted to stay, to climb back into the fur. But if she didn’t leave soon, there might not be bed to cuddle up in. Or a city. Or a palace.

Without another word, she slipped out of the room. Her stomach growled, but she promised it breakfast on the trail. She wanted to be gone before the sun was up.

Despite the sun, its King was awake and stood before her as she entered the throne room. Avad had recently been asleep, his black curls tousled, his eyes baggy. He wore only the soft cotton trousers he liked to sleep in, but carried a few parcels under an arm. He smiled as he saw her, and she gave him a tight squeeze. He kissed her neck, her cheek, and then her lips. “Food,” he explained as he handed over the parcels. “Shards, bandages, and Marad even stuck a book or two in there for you. Sun knows what.”

She returned his smile, pressing her forehead against his. “Easy on Erend,” she pleaded. “He’s still a little confused about everything.”  
                Avad gave her a wolfish smirk. “That’s not what Elika told me this morning,” he chuckled, low in his throat. She tried to fight her blush, giving him a quick peck. She said goodbye and gave him her thanks, stowing the parcels away in her pack.

The morning was cool, almost crisp, and it energized her. She took the steps down two at a time, heading for the barracks. She was hoping Kiln, Elof and Aneta were as prepared as they’d promised.

She needn’t have worried. It was Aneta’s watch, and she summoned the other two Vanguardsmen, who were ready to go in only moments. She was impressed at their stealth, doubting they made any sound that wasn’t necessary. She’d brief them on the road, when they were well on their way.

 

* * *

 

 

Overriding four Striders, one after another, wasn’t as hard as it used to be. She just had to keep low, then mount the machine and escape with it as soon as it was hers to keep it from fighting with the others. But getting the Vanguardsmen to ride them was a different story altogether. Kiln was the only one who took to the skill, and was soon taunting the others to the point where they had no choice but to follow suit. Elof, the eldest, complained constantly about his genitals, while Aneta assured him that there was no problem.

Aloy mounted her own Strider, shaking her head. This was going to be an interesting trek. They traveled two by two, Elof and Aneta in the back, her and Kiln in the front. Under Erend, it seemed Kiln was next in command, and despite his complete lack of ability to take things seriously, was at least an attentive listener.

She told him her plan. “So… we hit each of the Destroyers on the way north,” she told him. “Eradicate their weapons. Keep them from falling into Dervahl’s hands. Metal Burn, blast bombs, it doesn’t matter. These Destroyers aren’t fighting back, so we can make quick work of them. We take each out until we encounter Dervahl and his folk. Then we lay low and spy on them, try to figure out what they’re planning. And if we can get to those wagons with the weapons he’s already got.”

Kiln nodded. “Seems a good plan. Do we have any idea how many men he’s got?”

At least one, Aloy told herself. One very deadly man. But she didn’t dare say it. “No. But we should prepare for the worst.”

Kiln chewed at the pipe he liked to enjoy while he rode, as if meandering about on a machine was a favorite pastime of his. After a moment, he began, “You highness…”

She cut him off. “Aloy, please.”

He merely glanced at her. “Are you sure of this information? I mean... considering its source…” She was silent for a moment as she mulled over his question. What _would_ it benefit Nil to give them false information? But then again, why would he help?

“What do you know of Kasten? You and the Vanguard?”

Kiln switched the pipe from his left side to his right, using just his lips. He checked on their companions, then lowered his voice. “Ghost stories, mostly. Rumors. Can’t talk about him ‘round the Captain. Couldn’t around Ersa either, unless she’d been well into her drink. Then she’d get real sad, more often than not.” The blond Oseram shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “She let out some of the things that happened during her imprisonment, but she was the lucky one. Made it all the way to the Sun Ring as a prisoner. Kasten wasn’t known for taking prisoners.”

She raised her brow. “So what made Ersa different?” She wondered.

“Ersa said he was impressed by what she did. How she fought. Wasn’t more than just a girl, but she was always able to fight.” Kiln eyed her up and down. “Not unlike a Nora I know. So… apparently when Kasten finally had hold of her, he said he wanted to see more. Wanted to see her in the Sun Ring.”

She squinted. It certainly seemed to sound like Nil. She wondered if he, too, was reminded of Ersa when he looked at her. The thought made her a little sick to her stomach.  “So what happened next?”

“Well,” Kiln continued. “We all assumed the man’d had his way with her before taking her back to the Sun King. Ya know, that stuff happened. But she insisted he didn’t. Was weird. Sometimes she talked about him like she wanted him dead, othertimes it was almost…” He scratched his head as he searched for the word. “…fond? Wistful? Something.”

Aloy had fallen silent, her eyes on the back of the Strider’s head as they traveled. She pulled a piece of jerky from her pack and chewed on it quietly, mulling over the words as she did the chewy meat.

Kiln seemed to enjoy his own story. “Anyway, she made it back to Meridian, and then to Sunfall, where the Mad King, Jiran, tried her out in the Ring. Turned out Kasten was right about her, she made quite a showing. So much so that even Jiran was impressed and let her live in the palace as a slave. Not long after… well. You know the rest. She met Avad there, got some shit together, and kicked Jiran’s ass right out of that throne.”

“And Kasten?”

“Ersa convinced him to switch sides. Might’ve even paid him a little. In the end, when his trial was due, Avad sent him to Sun Stone rather than have him killed. Erend didn’t care for it, but I think that was Ersa’s doing, there. Avad’s a big softy, but _no one_ was comfortable having _that_ guy around, ya know?”

She only nodded, mouth full, perhaps on purpose. She was afraid any comments might give her away. She took her time as she rode, tugging out the map to peruse it, checking it against her focus. “We should be at the first site this time tomorrow, if we keep at this pace. I think it’s as fast as Elof is going to tolerate.”

Kiln looked back, snorting. “Agreed. If I have to hear one more thing about his goddamn DELICATE LITTLE KITTEN TESTICLES,” the man raised his voice, making sure the older soldier heard him. “I may have him neutered.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Camping with Oseram, Aloy found, was a… different experience. She could only watch in horror at the things Elof and Kiln said to eachother… about their wives, mothers, grandmothers, their maternal counterparts in general. It horrified her. And yet they laughed, shared drinks, and carried on like any insults had been perfectly accurate.

“Don’t worry,” Aneta promised her, relaxing nearby in her armor. “They usually wait until we’ve gone to bed before they start making out.” Aloy choked on her own drink when she started laughing. This was such an odd feeling, being around those she actually trusted. Well, that Erend trusted, and she knew she could trust him. Or could she? After all, he had trusted Olin. Aneta jostled her from her reverie, offering over her own pipe.

She blinked at it. “Do you all have these?” She wondered aloud, turning it around in her hands. It looked like it was carved into the shape of a Stormbird.

“No,” Aneta admitted. “But the Oseram are a pushy lot, and I cave to peer pressure.” The older woman showed Aloy how to smoke the pipe, and laughed when her first puff sent her into a coughing fit.

“Why…” the Nora croaked, her arms around her middle.

Aneta shrugged. “Keeps you warm in the mountains, keeps you calm before battle. Keeps your hands occupied so you aren’t fraternizing with your comrades. Plus it’s lucky! I’m still alive, after all.”

Aloy squinted. “After that, I wonder for how long,” she found herself teasing. She was beginning to sound like one of them. What an odd thought… her being and acting not just part of a tribe, but part of the human race. The next day would bring danger, so she decided she would wait until then to become an outcast once more.

                She excused herself after a long while to retire to her tent, leaving the Vanguard to argue over who had which watch. They’d already insisted she was exempt from the roster despite her protests, but she knew she’d be sleeping fitfully anyway.

                Sleep came quickly despite her misgivings, and even the arguing and laughter from around the fire soon became a sweet lullaby.

 

 

* * *

 

Breakfast at the palace was… awkward. Avad had been Erend’s friend for years, but looking at him now, something had changed. Erend’s mind wanted to see him as an enemy, a threat, someone to envy, but how? He was the same Avad, a good king, a good friend, and to Aloy, it seemed, a good lover. What did he have to be mad about?

Still, Erend fumed as he sat, shoulders hunched. The shirt they’d gotten him was far too small, made of silk that wouldn’t stretch, and any movement of his arms made it feel like he was going to burst through the sleeves in some spectacular fashion. Either people didn’t notice or they were being polite. Perhaps it was his expression.

Relax, asshole, he could almost hear Ersa in his head. Relax and grow up. So, he drank his grown-up coffee and sat at this grown-up table with all these fellow adults talking about things he wasn’t understanding. The Sun King sat at his right, at the head of the table, bedecked in glittering grandeur as he often was. Across from the Captain sat Marad, who, as usual, barely touched his food and always brought his paperwork to the table. To Erend’s left was a trio of merchants, and across from them, a couple of the more prominent landlords. Chumps, he wanted to mutter, eyeballing them over a bite of egg. They wanted real-estate in Sunfall, but their own guards to oversee their safety in the volatile city. Erend knew Avad would hear them out, but that was about all they were going to get. Not when he had a potential attack hanging over his head. They needed militia right now, and not to look after some rich landlord’s garden.

He was shaken out of his reverie by his name being called. Elika was standing by his side with a pitcher, wanting to refill his coffee. He sat back, clearing his throat, letting her pour the potent black stuff. Perhaps she was why he felt so awkward. He’d never been so intimate with someone he knew so little about, even though she looked well versed in just that purpose. Her hand touched his arm, and she was laughing.

“We must find you clothes that fit! You will turn this one into rags, beefcake.”

A sudden hush fell over the table, and all eyes fixed on Erend. He did his best to keep from sinking to the floor. Avad looked ready to explode into laughter. Erend wanted to shake him until his eyes crossed.

 Blameless Marad looked up in confusion from his paperwork, lowering the glass he used to read small writing. “I’m sorry, did she just call you “beefcake”?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy feel-good chapter before I BURN IT ALL TO THE GROUND


	17. Chapter 17

                They left their Striders about a mile from where Aloy knew the Destroyer sat, dilapidated, rusty and forgotten. The windswept fields around them offered no way to hide, but at least they were able to see the vast lack of enemies. The Vanguard stood before the once-awesome machine, and Kiln crossed his arms, looking up at it.

                “It’s a mess,” he noted, his Oseram eye taking in the potential usefulness of the weapons mounted on the lump of steel. “There’s no way Dervahl’s been able to get these into full working order.”

                Aloy couldn’t help but agree. Where the bolts fastening the machine together weren’t rusted to a single object, a simple tap of her spear caused it to crumble. She walked slowly around the dead behemoth. “Then what would he want with this thing?” She murmured to herself. She grabbed hold of one of the under-mounted machine guns, experimentally wiggling it. The whole thing snapped off and tumbled to the ground.

                Aneta had found a way on top of the machine and was poking at its missile launcher experimentally. She paused, kneeling down. “Aloy!” She called. “Come look at this?”

                The Nora scaled the machine quickly, kneeling to see what Aneta had found. The Carja soldier pointed at some sort of inlet valve. Deep inside, something was glowing. “What _is_ that?”

                Aloy grabbed the edge of the valve and tried to pull, but the edges of the torn metal were sharp. “It… looks like their biomatter converter…” she guessed. “I’d read about it in some of the manuals at Maker’s End. It somehow draws in the nature around it and converts it to fuel. Perhaps this one still has some juice left.” She leaned over the edge of the Destroyer, calling down to the two Oseram on the ground. “How long do you think it’ll take till you guys can open this thing up?”

                Elof unshouldered his pack, searching through it. He produced one a canister of Blaze. “Probably could do it if I had about thirty of these,” he mused. “Problem is I only got about…” He counted on one hand. “Ten. Plus… you know… some…”

                Aloy cut him off. “Twenty more, coming up,” she told him, already searching for her tearblast arrows. “You all stay here. Work on getting to that bioconverter. Give me a few hours, I’ll be back with those blaze canisters.”

                She hopped off the Destroyer and returned to where their Striders stood, milling about boredly. She’d always wondered what happened to the machines she overrode and abandoned. Did they return to their primary function? Did they stand, purposeless, forever?

                She hopped onto one, triggering her focus to find the nearest gathering of Grazers. They were farther off than she hoped, but she was certain the Vanguard would be alright without her for a little while. She kicked the Strider into gear, grabbing hold as it loped off to the hunt. In the silence, she couldn’t help but think about Erend, hoping the Captain was well on his way to recovery. She missed him more than anything.

 

* * *

 

 

                Erend winced as Elika pulled the strap of his armor tight, buckling it down. She was doing just as he’d asked her to, despite his pain. The armor helped him, giving him the support he needed to take pressure off of his wounds. Otherwise, he needed a cane to walk, and there was no way he was going to the barracks unless he was walking under his own power. Avad had assigned Elika to help him with whatever he needed to get around, though he still felt uncomfortable around her. She seemed to find his attitude endearing, however, and often teased him about it.

                “I have heard so many stories about the great Captain of the Vanguard,” she giggled. “How the women loved him, how he flirted, how strong he was. But I see he is not so tough as these tales!” She buckled the last bit of his chest plate and patted his shoulder. He gave her a look, tightening his lips, but he knew he was glad she was around. It made audience with Avad easier, took his attention off the uneasiness he felt around the King now, like their relationship had changed. She was quickly becoming a friend, despite her gentle teasing.

                They were in the room Avad had given Aloy, but he was beginning to see it more as their room, now. It gave him peace of mind that she was coming back, and even her pillow still smelled like her hair. He wondered what she was doing, now, and hoped that the three Vanguard he’d sent with her knew their well-being depended on her safety.

                He stood, relieved to find that the pain had lessened. Rolling his shoulder, testing the burning muscles, he tucked his helmet under his arm, pausing to look at Elika where she admired him from her seat. He gave her a small smile. “Perhaps that Captain’ll be back sooner than you think,” he promised, invigorated by the extent of his healing.

                The barracks were a mess. Without him or Kiln around, the next in command was struggling to keep order. Oseram were often hard-headed, temperamental, and stubborn as Broadheads, so having a small army consisting of such a majority of the tribe was like trying to herd cats. Some were napping. Others gambled, clustered here and there around cards or dice. A fight had broken out in the corner, and armor was scattered in disarray, unmaintained. No one noticed his arrival, and for a moment he took a deep breath, drinking in the moment before raining down hellfire.

                “What the FUCK is THIS SHIT,” he roared, and to his delight, the place became even more chaotic as they all suddenly reacted to his presence. Bodies scattered, dice disappeared, and he was sure someone just threw their flask into the fire. A wave of salutes greeted him, some not entirely sober, and the Vanguard, as a whole, sweated.

                In the silence, Erend made a round of the barracks, putting not a single body at ease. He picked up armor, inspecting it. He made a show of interest in the large amount of sweets piled on one of his soldier’s plates. He sniffed at a flask abandoned nearby, confiscating it for himself. He stood for a long time, his arms crossed.

                “I thought I had a Vanguard of hardened soldiers,” he lamented, injecting his words with a fake sorrow. “But now I see I’d only three, and I foolishly sent them on the same mission. That leaves me with CHILDREN.”

                He leaned close to one of the nearby soldiers, talking in his ear. “Dervahl is coming here with an army of men and women. Of firepower. Of muscle. And what do I have?” He paused, waiting for an answer, his eyes boring into the side of the man’s face.

                “Children, sir!”

                “Do you know what children do, soldier?”

                He watched as a bead of sweat drooled down the side of the man’s temple. A knife could cut the silence as the rest of the Vanguard strained to hear. “No, sir!”

                “They suck their thumbs.” Erend straightened, walking among his Vanguard. He made his voice carry. “Because you are _soldiers_ , you will have these barracks once more spotless, your armor polished, and all weapons stowed in three hours. Because you are _children_ , you will do it with one thumb in your mouth.”

                No one moved.

                “HUSTLE.”

                Action burst around him, and he moved to sit nearby on a bench, his strength spent. At least he had made his point. He lamented not being able to go with Aloy on her mission, but he was needed here. His vanguard had overgrown, like a patch of weeds, and needed to be reminded that he was in charge.

                He withdrew the flask he’d confiscated and took a gulp, watching his soldiers with interest as they scrambled one-handedly, trying not to draw his attention. He made a show of watching from his seat, but his mind was overtaken by hazel eyes and fiery hair.

 

* * *

 

 

The Grazers were clustered tight, so Aloy knew the moment she started shooting, she would be noticed. She hid carefully behind a rock nearby, taking in her surroundings, trying to figure out the best way to dismantle the blaze canisters without destroying them. The concussion from the tearblast arrows were going to be invaluable, so she had several prepared. Perhaps if she shot at the ones on the far side, they would scatter in her direction?

She set herself up against the side of the rock, drawing her arrow. The thunk of her bowstring stirred her hair, and she watched with satisfaction as the missile lodged in the back of the farthest Grazer. The arrow growled like an angry beast before it exploded, sending the Grazer and several of its companions reeling.

Aloy cursed as the herd began to panic, but into the opposite direction. She began to sprint after them, nocking another arrow, leaving the canisters where they lay to grab them later. She needed so many more…

The herd had chosen flight over fight, but were far faster than she. They sprinted just out of range when she nocked the next tearblast and aimed, so she lowered her bow with disappointment, watching her quarry escape.

The herd turned suddenly, the leading edge spooked by something in front of them. She heard a volley of arrows hit them, the zaps of electricity as the machines were downed by an unseen enemy. She resumed her chase, hoping to capitalize on the attack. Grazers began to fall left and right, and Aloy fired two more tearblasts in quick succession, the concussions of their explosions ringing in her ears. Panicked, the remaining Grazers whipped about, confronted on all sides. Aloy leapt towards them, dispatching two with her spear. The last turned on her, only to have its optics pierced by the arrow that wasn’t hers. The machine’s body fell into the pile made up of its herd, and silence fell about the scene. Aloy had her next arrow nocked as she scanned the treeline, hoping to make out the other hunter as she crept up to the last Grazer. A quick look at the arrow confirmed her suspicions. She knew that bolt. Nil.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I totally just discovered the horizontal line in the editor.


	18. Chapter 18

                Aloy held her bow up, brandishing her arrow. Her senses were working overtime, but the treeline was too dark, too foreboding to see. Nil wasn’t showing himself, but she knew his arrows almost as well as her own. So it was to be a different sort of hunt then.

                She flipped on her focus, but she wasn’t close enough to see him. Carefully, she crept into the trees, knowing he watched her every move. “I’ll find you, _Kasten_ ,” she promised, loud enough for him to hear her. “So you might as well come out now. Anywhere you hide, I’ll see you.” She wondered if he could guess how. To many, she just seemed to have some sort of uncanny ability. A few more yards, and she flipped back on the focus. A flash orange gave away his position, his silhouette just beyond the reach of her eyes. Silently, she aimed her bow at him.

                Discovered, he stepped out of the darkness, his own bow stowed away. Regardless, she kept hers trained upon him. “So odd to hear that name coming from you, though I guess it would be sooner or later,” he said with a sigh. His eyes were trained on her, ignoring her weapon. “So, have you come to kill me then? I won’t make it easy on you.”

                She gritted her teeth. He was so quiet and calm. “I should. You led the raids. Do you even know how many people you’ve killed? Innocent people?”

                He must have thought that was a rhetorical question, because he didn’t bother answering. Instead, he reached up and took off his helmet, tucking it under his arm. She knew this meant he didn’t think she’d fire. What did _she_ think? Her hands shook from the strain of holding her bow drawn to its maximum weight. He’d never hurt _her_ after all. She was angry at him for others, people she barely knew. She owed him so much, but how could she let him go?

                With a frustrated snarl, she let loose the arrow, burying it at his feet. He didn’t flinch. “Your quarry gets close. You can see them for miles. The wagons are heavy but covered, well-guarded. They leave death in their wake, like embers from a fire.” He took a few steps closer, causing her to clench her fists. “And you bring only three Vanguardsmen? Not one of them has the salt of the Captain. I’m sure they’ll die spectacularly.”

                She hit him, hard. The adrenaline in her blood kept her from feeling the pain of his jaw cracking against her fist, but it nonetheless felt good to see his head jerk to the side, his body stumble and his helmet hit the ground. Slowly, he stood up once more, and when he turned to look at her again, blood seeped from the corner of his mouth. He licked at it. The release of her pent up frustration left her feeling winded, relieved, almost stoic. Her hand throbbed, like the gaze she leveled into his pale eyes.

                For a long moment they stared at eachother, breathing hard. She knew that should be it, that she should leave, gather her things, return to her company. But Nil had her locked in place, muscles tense, heart hammering. When he leaned down to kiss her, she was sure he was someone else, someone tender and loving, with soft lips and gentle teeth. But she could taste his blood in the kiss, metallic and delicious. He kissed her like someone kisses their wife after years at war, as if barely believing it could ever happen again. Would it? Anytime she saw Nil could be the last.

                She lifted her clenched fists, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, drawing him down to her hungry mouth. She bit him, fleetingly but hard, bringing the taste of blood to a head. His own arms surrounded her, lifting her feet from the ground, crushing her to his bare chest. Her hands tangled in his short cropped hair, trying to grip it but finding no purchase. She squirmed in his grip, groaning into his mouth as he twisted, forcing her back against the rough bark of a tree.

                She couldn’t kick off her boots and pants fast enough, not bothering with her skirt, but he wasn’t helping her, nor was he removing any of his own clothes. He broke the kiss and she could feel his goatee against the side of her jaw, where he nipped at her skin. His hands slid up her skirt, gripping her ass hard, lifting her against his hips. She wrapped her legs around him, wishing so much that there was no cloth between their bodies, realizing she never even knew what his body _looked_ like aside from his chest. She felt cheated, but the grinding of his hips against hers was _so_ good, and even the gouges the bark made against the backs of her shoulders was exhilarating.

                She tilted her head back, biting her bottom lip, where she still tasted his blood. She could tell he was watching her, drinking in her arched torso, letting her cling to his hips with her strong, long legs. She wanted him more than ever… why wasn’t he taking off his clothes?

                Frustrated, she clawed at his chest, leaving red furrows. “Fuck me… now,” she breathed the command, rolling her hips hard against him. She could feel how thick and hot he was between her legs, but it wasn’t enough.

                He pulled away from her, breathing unsteadily. She untwisted her legs from around him, feet once more gaining the ground, her hands instantly reaching for his belt. He grabbed her wrists. “No,” he panted. “Not again. This time it’ll be right.” He pushed her back against the tree, hard enough to make her gasp. A hand on her belly, holding her still, he knelt in a smooth motion. When his tongue flickered against her slit, she hissed as if it almost hurt. In a way, it did: she needed him inside of her so badly, but the ache felt too good to satisfy.

                His other hand slid down the back of her thigh, drawing it up, letting her rest a leg on his shoulder as he supported her. His lips met where his tongue had lapped a smear of wetness, tugging gently at her clit, and she almost felt her strength give way. She put more weight on his shoulder, arching back, her arms down along the tree as she gripped it for support.

                The more he worked, the lighter she felt. He took his time, refusing the match the hungry way she rolled her hips against his mouth, letting her excitement ebb and flow like a tide. When he worked two fingers into her, he found her slick and wet, and the noise he made against the most sensitive parts of her nearly caused her to be undone. It wasn’t fair. Her mouth gaped open, unable to get enough hair to cool the furnace inside.

                He pumped his fingers in slowly, relishing in the gentle friction, feeling the silken texture of her, tasting the salty sweetness of her gushing over his hand. His teeth grazed gently over her clit, a threat and a promise, and a flash of the memory of Elika’s fingers flickered through Aloy’s mind. It was like she could feel Erend inside of her once more, filling her stretching her to her limit. She yelled with pleasure, unable to help herself, her body tightening with every fiber around Nil’s skilled fingers. The breath squeezed from her lungs, and she barely felt his teeth on the front of her hip, marking her. Her muscles shivered, threatening to collapse, but he had her then, gaining his feet and holding her in his arms. She kissed him breathlessly, tasting herself on his sticky lips. She was putty in his hands, but he held her until she could support herself once more.

                There was silence between them, only ragged breathing, but at a length he chuckled darkly. “One of the many things I think of doing to you, in those spaces between killing,” he murmured against her moist cheek. “The waiting is so sweet, but never sweeter than those sounds you make.”

                His tongue tested the cut on his lip briefly. She felt a sting of guilt, but he was grinning. “Better get back to your friends. They’re looking for you.”

                She sucked in a breath, gathering her thoughts like picking up shattered pieces of glass. Carefully, she untangled herself from him, forcing her legs to obey her, and she lifted her eyes to his, beseeching. “Join _us_ ,” she pleaded. “Don’t go back to Dervahl’s army.”

                He looked surprised. “Then who would slow them down?” he asked her, leaning down to pick up his helmet. His hair, though short, was very obviously tousled by someone’s hand, but he hid it under the headdress. She hated that he looked once more like nothing had ever happened while she… she barely remembered her name. She remembered his though.

                “Kasten…” she wondered what Ersa had offered him to abandoned Jiran.

                “Nil,” he corrected, patiently, as if expecting he would have to from then on. “See you next time, sweet savage.” He drifted away, melting into the forest as easily as he’d come from it. The fog in her brain was slowly clearing, though the muscles in her legs shivered with strain as she moved to collect her things. She hissed with pain, looking down at her hip. The bite marks there were red, promising a bruise. She pulled her trousers on, whispering a curse at him under her breath.

 

* * *

 

 

She arrived back at the Destroyer a few hours later, and the sun was beginning to set. The Vanguard had set up camp already in the shadow of the machine beast, and she was careful to give the campfire a wide berth with her pack full of blaze, thankful someone had already set up her tent as well. “Any progress?” she inquired, hoping she’d rid herself of any and all evidence of her meeting with Nil.

They greeted her with mutterings, none of which were encouraging. “There’s an access panel we can blow off,” Kiln told her. “Keep the brunt of the damage from the biofuel converter while still letting us reach it. But who knows? Could just blow us all up.” Elof and Aneta toasted the outcome with a clink of their flasks.

Aloy unshouldered her pack. “First thing in the morning then. We get that converter.” She stretched, feeling the bruises on her back and legs come alive. She considered for a moment staying up and sharing the drinks, but she couldn’t afford a slip up in conversation. If the Vanguard guessed she was fraternizing with the enemy.

“I’m more out of practice fighting the machines than I thought,” she explained. “I think I’m gonna turn in early. Get some sleep, guys.” There was no suspicion in their glances and casual “goodnights”, so she turned and retreated into her tent, hoping sleep will numb the throbbing of her pulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nil, you lady killer. Literally. You kill ladies.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no sex in this chapter.  
> I'm as surprised as you are.

                “Are you sure we’re far enough away?” Asked Aneta as the four of them inspected Elof’s work on the Destroyer, bedecking it with wiring enough to trip up a Ravager. Elof frowned, glancing around as he recalculated.

                “Well. Can you still hit it?” He asked Aloy. When she nodded affirmative, he thumbed in the direction away from the machine. “Then I guess we should keep backing up.”

                Aloy readied her fire bow, aiming it at the canister of blaze Elof had rigged to a system that involved intricate wedges and even a few cans of metal burn. She couldn’t imagine he had any way to keep the mess from damaging the biofuel core, but he insisted it would be fine. Her comrades held their ears while she exhaled slowly with her distance shot. At first nothing happened, and Kiln and Aneta lowered their hands. Aloy took after Elof, however, and clapped her hands over her own ears.

                The explosion that occurred with the shrieking of torn, rusted metal sent a wave of energy out through the blades of glass on the field, widening in a circle. It blasted Aloy on her ass soon as it hit, and Aneta and Kiln yelped with surprise. Elof stood after a moment, amidst metal raining down around them. “Boom,” he explained simply, gesturing to the scene of the crime with his hands.

                Aloy was impressed to see the Oseram had kept his promise. The biofuel converter core still sat entrenched in its output slot, glowing faintly. She whooped and ran towards it, scaling the Deathbringer without a second thought.

                “Aloy wait,” she heard Kiln yell as she reached to unlock the converter core. Where her hands touched the device, her nerves screamed. She jumped back in shock, flapping her hands, trying to get the feeling back into them. It wasn’t exactly a burn, but as if her fingers were being stabbed by hundreds of tiny, serrated needles.

                “What the…” she complained as the others joined her atop the rubble of the machine. Kiln nodded, prodding the device with the arm of his bow.

                “I dunno what the Nora teach their kids, but with the Oseram, we don’t grab anything that glows.” Elof pulled a set of forging tongs from his pack, reaching out to clamp around the converter. He twisted it from its housing, pulling it free, but its glow did not fade. Kiln leaned over it, rubbing at his mustache. “So you think this is what Dervahl’s using? I don’t like the look of it…”

                “It’s not hot,” Aloy explained, checking her fingers for blood but finding none. She had begun to feel a little sick to her stomach. Her eyes rested on the canister. “We should destroy it.”

                Elof and Kiln looked heartbroken. Aneta looked beside herself wanting to touch it. “You don’t think maybe we should try to see what’s inside? How it sucks in the biofuel? How it works?”

                Aloy felt like she was going to throw up. Like the air was leaking from her lungs. She couldn’t help but feel like the core was the source. In an almost desperate attempt, she knocked Elof’s tongs, sending the core flying to the ground. The party winced, half expecting another explosion. When there was none, they looked again.

                Where the canister had hit the ground and rolled, the grass had died. Not just died, but had practically turned to ash, melting to the ground which seemed itself to bubble maliciously. The canister looked to be just a small amount brighter.

                Aneta turned to stare openly at Aloy. “You _touched_ that thing?” She reached to look at the Nora’s hands. Aloy didn’t care, she was already feeling better with the thing gone.

                Kiln and Elof hopped down from the machine. “Maybe we take it back to Free Heap. See what Petra has to say about it?” Elof wondered, picking the thing up again with his tongs.

Kiln shook his head, drawing an arrow. “Queen’s orders. If she wants it destroyed, that’s her call. Go stand out there and hold it up for me.”

Aloy was having second thoughts, now that they were more clear. Elof was right. They could learn more from the canister than they would from destroying it. Besides, they didn’t know what might happen if they did shoot it. “See if you can’t make a container for it. We’ll take it to Petra, if you think she’s the one who needs to see it.” In her mind, she tried to calculate the trip to Free Heap. It was so out of the way. “Elof. Think you can manage it on your own? While we get the other two before Dervahl does?”

Elof frowned, setting the core on a rock nearby. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to have any effect on metal or mineral. “I guess so. If I take one of those Strider things.”

He and Kiln made short work making a sort of canister that they were able to load onto a Strider, without having to touch the core. Elof gave him the supplies they needed to break into the other destroyers, as well as the general rundown of what he did. Then he was off towards Free Heap with his temperamental cargo. Aloy silently watched him go before mounting her own strider with the others. They still had a lot of ground to cover, but at least it was one Destroyer that Dervahl wasn’t going to get his hands on.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days Erend made sure to prove to his Vanguard the error of their ways. If they thought a few arrows were going to keep him out of the barracks, they were seriously hurting now. He did his best to join them on runs, on drills, trying not to let them see the pain in his eyes. But each day saw him better, stronger, healthier. He saw it in his men and women, as well. They began to joke with him again, lamenting that if only the bandits had hit his head, he would have been fine.

So many asked for word from Aloy, he was surprised. She’d already integrated herself as their commander, not to mention savior and friend. He always had to answer with a promise that she would be back, but nothing more. Every mention of her caused a different ache in his chest. He found himself seeing her in the corner of his eye, a flash of red or a pale, moonlike face turning towards him. It was never her.

He was usually so exhausted by the time he returned to the palace, he would skip dinner and collapse on the bed. Often, he woke when Elika removed his armor, but never for long. She was invaluable to him now, and Avad had assigned her to him exclusively to help. Aloy was right about the woman’s uncanny abilities: most nights she would rub his back, killing the pain faster and more ruthlessly than any Oseram drink. Soon, he was no longer uneasy around her, and often found himself chatting with her deep into the night on evenings where she’d bring him supper in the bedroom. She would lounge in the settee near his bed while he ate, listening as she repaired his armor or filed her nails down or transcribed documents. They talked about Aloy, most of the time, but never of what transpired in the baths.

Elika would flirt, but gently, in a way that Erend felt it was just how she _was_ , and didn’t hold him in any special favor. That was something he was completely fine with… there was only Aloy for him. Still, the memory of the sight of the Carja woman’s fingers sliding down Aloy’s belly would make him lose track of conversation.

“Have you seen it?” Elika was asking him, sipping at a glass goblet of dark juice. He blinked out of his memories, lifting his eyes from his plate.

“Whuh?”

She raised a perfectly arched brow. “The Sun Ring. You asked if I’d seen it during my time at Sunfall. I’d spent much time there.”

“Oh, right. No. Never did make it out there. Only heard stories.” He was asking about her childhood, information she supplied readily. Her parents were slaves of the Mad King, and she was born there, at the palace. She grew up with Avad, one of his personal servants, and he retained her as a paid stewardess after the revolt. “Sorry… was just thinking…”

“Of Aloy,” Elika laughed. “As was I. She is a hard woman to forget. I can see why Avad cares for her so much.”   

Nope, he still wasn’t used to it. He grumbled to himself as he poked a piece of greenery around his plate. “Has Avad ever…” Honestly, he had no idea what he was going to ask. “I mean… I know he and my sister were uh…”

Elike stretched out, resting her arms on the arm of the settee, then her chin upon them. He liked it when her hair wasn’t bedecked with the usual jewelry the Carja often wore. He wondered if it came from being raised a slave. She lounged like a cat. “You are asking if this will work. If you and her and him will not kill eachother.”

Erend blinked at her, surprised. Essentially, she’d hit the nail on the head.

“Avad has always had desire. He was a prince, a fine-looking one, rich and wanting for very little. He takes after the former Sun Kings, not his father. It was not unusual for them to take several wives, the firstborn son of which would take the throne. These wives often felt blessed to be chosen by the King himself to bear him children, but until then, the princes play as they will. Now, there is no prince, only a King who will need a son to carry on the Sundom. Perhaps Avad will marry you both!” She had a very odd sense of humor, and no one found her funnier than herself. She was grinning teasingly.

Erend squinted at her. There was something immensely satisfying about scooping up some of the spiced jam he had for his bread and lobbing it at her, watching as it splattered across the lavish wallpaper. She feigned terror, her gold rimmed eyes widening.

“There’s more where that came from,” Erend promised, brandishing his spoon.

“Oh, may the Sun keep the shadows from falling upon me! Strawberry mush shall be my undoing!” She lamented. “Please, kind Captain. Spare me your berries.”

He laughed, but the pain it caused forced him to cut it short. Apparently laughing used muscles he didn’t need in the barracks, ones that were still healing. Elika saw the flash of pain and looked sympathetic, moving to take his plate from him while he sat on the bed. “Tonight, your bandages come off and stay off,” she promised him, dutifully pulling his shirt off over his head.

He leaned forward for her to perform her duties, rolling the cotton bandages into a ball. “Sleep with me tonight?” He found himself asking her. When she didn’t respond, he explained. “I miss her so much. Just stay with me. That’s all…”

Her warm hand on his shoulder squeezed gently, and before he knew it she was drawing him back against her on the bed, letting him rest against her breasts, her arms draped over his chest. She didn’t smell like Aloy, didn’t feel like her, but if Erend closed his eyes he could almost imagine it was her breathing he heard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fleshing out the characters a little bit here...  
> Also, hope Elof's keeping that thing a good distance from his crotch, or his kids are gonna have gills.


	20. Chapter 20

The journey north from Meridian saw the weather turn quickly from warm and dry to cool and rainy. The second Destroyer pinged on Aloy’s focus as deep in one of the pine forests dark and damp with fog, and to the dismay of the small party, brought them to the edge of a swampy pond. Aloy could see the top part of the destroyer barely peeking up from the bog, and she cursed under her breath.

                “Think Dervahl’ll be able to get to it?” Aneta asked, crossing her arms, looking very sure that she wasn’t going to be swimming this day.

                “If he’s as determined as we are, he’ll find a way.” Aloy told her, checking her bags. “We might just have to destroy the bio core, if it’s even still active.” She considered the blast bombs she’d brought… there weren’t many left, and she doubted she’d be able to put much of a dent in the Destroyer, especially in water. She sighed. “I’ll go see if there’s not a way to get the core already,” she said, taking a step into the frigid water.

                It exploded around her, and all she could see was sharp shards of metal camping down around her. She yelled, lifting her spear for defense, and the Snapmaw clamped down on it instead of her. She leapt back as the rest of the machine burst out of the water. Kiln and Aneta both leapt into action, the woman drawing her bow and firing shots into the mouth of the machine while Kiln dove towards Aloy, dragging her out of the way.

The machine thrashed it’s huge head, flinging her spear aside. Aneta was peppering it with arrows, and it turned its attention towards her, lashing out with its tail. Kiln hefted his own bow, drawing a blast arrow back.

“Wait!” Aloy yelled, reaching to lower his arm just as they saw Aneta narrowly dodge the tail. “Don’t hurt it!”

Her focus found her spear yards away and she dove for it, the Snapmaw following close behind. They both went airborne, her for her weapon and the Snapmaw looming over her like a metal wave. She rolled, bringing the spearpoint up to stab it into the machine’s chest as it came down, and in only moments it was hers.

The override didn’t halt its forward momentum, however, and it crushed her beneath its weight, shoving the air from her lungs. She struggled to breathe as she felt herself sinking into the mud, only barely able to hear her comrades yelling her name. She couldn’t even move her arms to get free.

With a mighty crash and a shower of sparks, Kiln hammered the machine off of her, rolling it on its side. Aneta ran up, pulling Aloy from the muck. They were all breathing hard, watching the Snapmaw mill around, as if confused. Kiln looked ready to give it another blow, but Aloy stopped him. “No… it’s mine now.”

She walked up to the machine, attempting to link to it with her focus. She indicated the Destroyer as an enemy, and at once it turned its mighty head into the water. The massive Snapmaw sank beneath the surface, and she wasn’t surprised it was able to sneak up on them: not a ripple showed its movement through the water. It must be deeper than she thought, and the black current made it impossible to see without her focus.

When it reached the Destroyer, she heard the tearing of metal as it latched on, the roiling of the water as it spun in a deathroll, ripping massive chunks of rusted metal. It was making much shorter work of the machine than she could have with the blast bombs, and all underwater. She watched, her focus activated, as it tore into the hull of the Destroyer, right about where she expected it would find the biofuel converter.

There was no explosion, but a sudden roiling hiss of the water as the converter was destroyed. A black, inky substance began to immediately ooze from the remains of the great machine, and it caused the surface to boil. The corpses of fish floated to the surface, squirming as holes were eaten through their flesh. Frogs swam in circles before disintegrating into the black muck.

Aloy and the Vanguard glanced uncomfortably at eachother before stepping back from the edge of the water, lifting their scarves to their faces to block the smell. Aloy’s heart broke to see the mess they’d made, but it was a small price to pay to keep Dervahl from accomplishing his task. Whatever it was.

 

* * *

 

Standing for hours at a time was much easier for Erend, at least while his armor was on. The weight was a chore, but the support it gave his broken rib and torn muscle was worth it. He stood near the throne, hands clasped in front of him as the King took audience with those who’d come to visit. It was alarming how many refugees were beginning to pour in from the north with tales of villages scorched to the ground. Oseram and Carja alike were coming with stories that were more obscure than any the Captain had ever heard.

Some say Dervahl would parlay with the leaders of the villages, asking for them to join with his cause. Those who didn’t join him were razed to the ground. But not by fire, they would say. The first village that spurned the Tinker was taken overnight, with only a few survivors to tell the story. It was a trio of carts, they said. Carts drawn by machines, driven by a man clad head to toe in blackened metal plates. The man’s face was covered by a mask with a hose, his eyes two soulless black glass circles. He would drive the carts slowly through town, and where he went, he left no life behind. The people would shrivel in their sleep, their skin bubbling. Those who awoke and tried to escape never made it past their doors, falling into fits of vomiting and bleeding from all orifices. Livestock suffered the same fate as the driver passed them, geese and boar alike falling into shivering piles of meat that sizzled without fire.

Avad would occasionally turn to look at the Captain, eyes wide, as if hoping he had heard of something similar in his lifetime in the Claim. Erend could only shoot the King a narrowed glance, frowning. He didn’t believe these stories, but he knew they were powerful. Dervahl had begun a campaign of fear, and the more talk that escaped the razed villages, the more likely those ahead of the Oseram army were going to join forces with him. It was a classic strategy.

Avad did his best to accommodate the refugees, but the city was still recovering from the attack on the Spire. They were running out of room, running out of food. The King dispatched envoys to the east and northeast, hoping to beseech the Nora for help, the Banuk, anyone who could offer aide.

The evening saw the Sun King slouched in his throne after the visitors were gone. He removed his crown and leaned forward, rubbing his head. “By the Sun, if only your sister were here,” he lamented to his Captain.

Erend’s heart twinged with mention of Ersa. “No kidding. Too bad you only have her screwup little brother to rely on.” He heard himself sound harsher than he meant, and he unfolded his hands from in front of himself. “Look… whatever Dervahl’s doing, it’s based off of terrorism. He’s got something set up that’s got the crap scared out of these people, and the more they talk, the worse it’s gonna get. I suggest you keep ‘em out of the city. The last thing we need is defectors.”

Avad looked up from his hands. He nodded slowly. “I can have some camps established to the east and south, where the Boar Braves site was. Send some of the Vanguard down to make sure it’s cleared and to pave the way for the rest.”

The exhaustion he saw on the Carja’s face caused him to feel a pang of pity. Despite his relationship with Aloy, he was still one of Erend’s closest friends. He glanced at the window, noticing how late it was. “Let’s call it a day,” he offered. “Grab some dinner and a drink. We need to talk.”

Avad nodded and stood. Marad seemed to sense his chances of getting more work done were dwindling, and even he set aside his looking glass. “I’ll have something sent out to the terrace,” he suggested.

The Captain and the King went out to the table set out there, both flopping heartily on the benches nearby. Erend fished around for his pipe, and Avad arranged his coals on the top of his favorite hookah. Erend never cared for smoking it himself, but the sweetly scented tobacco the King smoked was a welcome balm on the night breeze.

“A metal-clad devil riding through the village, bringing death in his wake. Is it a sickness? A plague?” Avad mused, taking a long pull from the hookah. He sat up straight. “By the Sun, should these people be quarantined?”

Instantly, Erend’s thoughts went to Aloy. He hadn’t heard word of her from the refugees, and he hoped that was a good sign, that they were still uncompromised. “Sounds to me like whatever it is happens pretty fast. If these people were infected, they’d be dead by now,” he pointed out. “Still, keeping them in one area would give us the opportunity to watch them, in case something _does_ happen.”

Avad groaned. “This is a damned mess. I should have let you dispatch him right here on the marble floor while we had him. Ersa would not have thought twice.” The King exhaled smoke rings into the air. “Am I a fool, Erend?” he asked quietly.

The Captain took a long time to answer. He knew the King wanted the truth from a friend, not an appeasement from his guard. “Aloy doesn’t think so,” he pointed out, finally.

The King’s face smoothed into an expression of joy at the mention of the woman. “I’m a lucky man, but not so lucky as you,” the King noted. Erend didn’t respond, having packed his own pipe and busied himself with lighting it. Tende had arrived with a few plates of a light dinner and, to Erend’s delight, a rather large pitcher of ale. He helped himself to the latter immediately.

“What was it like? Teaching her?” Erend asked. They’d talked about women before, thought never one they’d shared. He hoped it wouldn’t be too different in this case, but he knew better.

Avad seemed to sink into his couch, sighing. “Unlike anything before,” he admitted. “She… hungers for knowledge in everything. In the machines, in her past, in the Sundome. In sex. She finds a way to make you feel alive and an object all at once. Does that make sense?” He chuckled gently. His hookah always relaxed him, forcing him to take longer, slower breaths. Erend felt the same with his drink.

“But you know, right? I haven’t been with her since she went to see you at the hospital. I’m going through withdrawal.”

Erend wasn’t sure what to say to that, but he did feel a little tick of guilty pleasure. “Sorry,” is all he really knew to say. He was always the eloquent one after all. He followed up with refilling his mug.

Avad laughed anyway. “And you took my Elika as well,” he teased. “I’ve been so sore!” He held up a hand when he saw Erend begin to protest. “I’m kidding. She tells me you hold out for Aloy. Though I have to admit, the story she told me about the encounter in the baths had me reeling. I didn’t think Aloy would be so… adventurous, so quickly.”

Erend couldn’t help but turn red. He smoked hungrily on his pipe, sending puffs skyward. He’d never before felt awkward about sharing his adventures with his friend, but there was just something about it being Aloy.

Avad seemed to notice, and he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, twining his hands together. “Erend,” he began, eyes cast downwards. “Whatever happens between us, just know that I loved your sister… _still_ love her. And you’re a dear friend to me. Aloy is… I owe her everything. You _know_ how amazing she is, I’d be a fool to deny her anything. She’s Queen of my heart, of my kingdom.”

Erend watched the king closely. He sensed there was a “but” coming, and a big one.

Avad procrastinated, pouring himself a drink. “I won’t deny that she loves you. I’ve seen it in her eyes. But if I were to choose someone, anyone, to carry on my line, what better choice than her?”

Erend slammed his mug down. Avad seemed to expect it, but he still winced a little. “Talk straight, Avad,” the Captain warned.

“I’m going to ask her to carry my child. That’s all. No marriage, no other duty expected. A simple arrangement.”

Erend’s blood throbbed in his ears. For a moment, he saw red, but then it faded as realization came to him. “Maybe you _are_ a fool, then, Avad. She’d never agree. She’d be stuck here, at the palace, carrying a child that would slow her down, make her vulnerable. You say that like you don’t even know who she is.”

Avad lifted his shoulder and shrugged. “That may be,” he admitted. “It could never hurt to ask. But should the heir to the Sundom be both Carja _and_ Nora, perhaps it could heal the link between our tribes. That way, if the Oseram, no offense intended, strike again in any way, we will be better fortified.”

Erend squinted at the King. He wanted to stand and storm away, but he was beholden to Avad: it’s not like he could avoid him. “She will say no,” he said, flatly. “But go ahead and ask. See for yourself.” He felt himself calming. Aloy _would_ say no.

But then again… what did it matter to him? He always said no one would be able to support Aloy like Avad could. Certainly not himself. It wasn’t like Aloy would be stricken from his life if she carried the Prince. After all, he would still be here, still be Captain, still be with her.

His emotions roiled. He needed more drink.

For a long time, silence hung between the two men as they ate and drank and smoked. But then the alcohol began to seep into their bones, and it began to feel more like it did before Aloy, before Ersa’s death. Two friends sharing a meal. Avad broke the silence with an inquiry about Erend’s health.

“Healed enough to kick your scrawny ass,” Erend muttered into his mug.

Avad couldn’t help but laugh, which brought a wry smirk to the Captain’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter in apology for not having written in a little while!
> 
> Also, is it weird to be just as suprised as Erend was when Avad pulled that shit? Sometimes characters just sorta... do what they want.


	21. Chapter 21

Erend woke up in Aloy’s bedchamber, and, as usual, she was on his mind as soon as he opened his eyes. He couldn’t help but ache for the knowledge of where she was, _how_ she was. But surely they would have gotten word had she or any of his vanguard fallen.

He got up, trying to put his worries to the back of his mind. There was much to be done as the city readied itself for yet another attack. Many had already fled, some frightened of Dervahl, others of the refugees from the cities he’d already ransacked. Peace had to be kept, and he was peacekeeper after all. His armor fit more snugly than usual and he frowned, wondering if his injury had taken more of a toll on his fitness than he’d originally thought. Perhaps he could run some new recruits silly and join them in their exercise.

When his armor was on and his hammer stowed on his back, he headed out for his morning coffee before facing the world. Elika had it ready for him as she met him in the hallway. “The king has guests,” she said, somewhat apprehensively. “He requests your audience.” She gave him the medicine the doctors insisted he took, and looked him dead in the eye as she slipped his full flask into his pocket. “I think you’ll need this.”

He gave her a quizzical look before she flitted off to set his room straight, not giving away any answers. What could be so bad about visitors?

He was taking his first sip of coffee when he stepped into the throne room. A swirl of blues and reds met him and he spat out his coffee in shock. It was packed full of Nora braves.

“Delightful,” Marad muttered, taking off his glasses and cleaning the coffee off of them with one of his silk scarves. Before Erend could groan an apology, the Blameless cleared his throat. “Your Luminance, the Captain.”

The Nora made way for him as he gained the dais, recognizing several from when he’d visited the Sacred Lands as an envoy. Some had even assisted during the battle of the Spire. He recognized one of them, the one Aloy seemed to know. He was there with his very sour-looking mother. Sona and Varl, they were called. He nodded a greeting towards them, still baffled as to their presence.

Avad seemed to notice, and reached out to set a hand on his shoulder. “War Chief Sona! I believe you’ve met Erend, he will be your personal guard during your visit.”

Sona looked at him down her nose, nodding her acceptance. Varl looked uncomfortable.

At a loss, Erend turned to Avad for explanation. The King lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “I’ve been in contact with the Matriarchs since the Battle of the Spire. I have been funding their restoration projects. Now, I invite them as friends and family to stand by us once more in battle. They have come to protect our Queen, their Annointed.”

“And I…”

“Will be solely responsible for their comfort and protection.”

Erend turned, gazing out upon the small sea of braves. They all looked at him expectantly. His fingers twitched, finding the pocket his flask sat. Elika was right, he’d need it. He cleared his throat.

“I’m sure you’re all tired from the journey. We have lots of space at some of the inns. I’m sure the King will be happy to finance your stay, as well.” He shot Avad a look, a promise that he’ll be hearing back from the Captain about not preparing him for this newfound responsibility. “Please come with me.”

As he moved to exit the palace with his small army, Sona stopped him. “I wish to see the soldiers. We will see to it they are skilled enough to fight alongside our braves.”

Erend rankled slightly, turning to face the War Chief. “Very well. I was about the visit the recruits anyway. Feel free to join me.” He sized the woman up, and made it obvious he wasn’t impressed. If this was to be a pissing contest, he was ready to whip it out. 

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean, they skipped it?” Aloy stared at Aneta, disbelieving. The Carja Vanguard had ridden ahead to discovered whether or not Dervahl’s army had hit the last Destroyer, but she’d come back with disturbing news.

“Like I said,” the woman grunted. “The tracks head towards it, but then change direction and head directly south, towards Meridian. It’s like someone tipped them off that the other Destroyers had been dismantled.”

 _Nil_ , Aloy’s mind screamed. That backstabber. She paced in front of the campfire while Kiln sat, peacefully stirring soup. “They’re passing us,” she realized. “They’re not worried about the other Destroyers. They’ve got all they need to take Meridian on.” She growled with annoyance, twisting the butt of her spear into the ground.

Kiln piped up. “With an army the size of what Aneta’s saying, he’ll be slow. We can overtake him in a day.”

“And then what?” Aneta asked, hands on her hips. “Tap on their asses and ask to see what’s under their skirts?” Kiln frowned, leaning back.

“C’mon Aneta, Erend sent us for a reason. We’re _sneaky_. Bet I look like every other Oseram in the Army. Why don’t I just…?”

“No.” Aloy cut him off, rubbing her temple. “You’ve got to head back to Meridian. Warn Avad what’s coming. Wait for Elof to return with the sample we took.”

The Vanguardsmen stared at her. “Yeah? Meanwhile you have a nap?” Kiln hoped.

“Perhaps I can cause some trouble, slow them down. Maybe take out some of their weapons. Cause a few fires. I have _this_ ,” she tapped at her focus. “This is what I do. It’s what I’m best at.”

When she saw neither of the Vanguard argued her point, she nodded, crossing her arms. “You’ll make it back in just a few days, if you leave first thing in the morning.”

Kiln stood. “And what do we tell our fearless captain? Our King? We’ll be getting burnt from _both_ sides!”

Aloy rolled her eyes. “Worry about that later,” she said, ignoring their combined scoffs. “And DO NOT let anyone come after me. Last time he did that he ended up on the wrong side of the arrows.”

Silently, Aneta and Kiln settled down to eat their dinner. She’d passed on her portion, too stirred up to be hungry. It had to have been Nil. He sold them out, but why? Did he need a reason, other than to take Meridian with Dervahl? He said he was working against the army, but what proof did she have other than the information about the Destroyers?

She retired to her tent and curled up. Too anxious to sleep, she tossed until she heard the Vanguard clean up camp and bed down themselves. Then she got up and began to pack.

She made short work of what little belongings she had, glad she still had her blast bombs. She broke down her tent with the stealthiness she bragged of just hours earlier, and found their small herd of Striders not far. Securing the two for her friends, she hopped on hers and rode off north, on a mission.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh so much work to do!


	22. Chapter 22

 

After finding suitable quarters for the braves, Sona and Varl insisted on coming with him to meet the Vanguard. Several of the War-Chief’s party accompanied them, muttering amongst themselves, explaining the way of things to those who hadn’t been present at the last battle. The latter looked about in frightened awe, hands grasping their spears.

Erend chewed on the inside of his cheek, glancing at Sona as they headed towards the barracks. “Can you ask your people to stow the weapons while in the city? They’re making our folk nervous.”

Sona pointedly ignored him and Erend stopped. This was going to be an issue. He opened his mouth as the War Chief moved on, but her son held up a hand. “Our people are nervous as well,” he explained, his voice low. He was sweating under his furs, the blue tattoo on his face gleaming. “I’ll speak to them, but give them a day or two to relax.”

Erend squinted. “Here’s hoping we have that long,” he muttered.

When they arrived at the barracks the soldiers were already squared up. Erend was impressed, then immediately decided Marad had come to warn them that their Captain would be by. He went first, gesturing down the line of Vanguard for Sona to feast her eyes on. “Meridian’s best,” he told her. He took a sniff. Thankfully, it smelled like no one had shit in the campfire that morning.

Sona huffed. She took steps towards the closest of the soldiers. A newer recruit, Erend noticed, trying not to wince. She tugged at his heavy armor, then reached up and gave his helmet a 360 degree turn. “Foolish. How does one stay silent? Run? See?” The recruit, obediently, stood blind.

“With practice, if need be,” Erend shot back at her. “But it’s not what we do.” He lifted his hammer from where he stowed it behind his back, tapping the haft into his other hand. “ _This_ is what we do.”

He turned then, bringing his hammer down in a huge arch, slamming it onto a bench nearby. It splintered into pieces. He knew his soldiers didn’t flinch, but neither did Sona or her son. The braves, however, looked apprehensive as the crack of wood echoed through the barracks.

Sona lifted her chin. “I would be frightened, if I were a bench.” She noted. “But we fight metal demons. Not furniture.” She turned to look at Varl, who nodded and stepped away from her. For several yards, he walked away from his mother, even as she drew an arrow and nocked her bow before anyone could blink. The Vanguard started in defense, but she aimed at her son’s back and let fly.

Varl whirled, his furs flying, and snatched the arrow from the air. In a smooth movement, he finished his spin, setting the arrow to his own bow before letting it fly.

The metallic clang of the missile as it hit the head of Erend’s hammer was heard before the Captain even registered that Varl was aiming at _him_. The dark-skinned boy stood straight, grinning, and even Sona had an expression that wasn’t a deep frown. The Nora braves whooped their encouragement.

Erend squinted. This meant war.

 

 

Aloy rode all day and into the night. She didn’t find the tracks until it had become nearly sundown, and realized that her worst fears had come true: that the army was big. Much bigger than she’d hoped. Still, she’d made her decision, and the thought of it headed straight for Meridian, for Erend and Avad, had her riding even harder.

She cursed Nil the entire time. There was even an arrow in her quiver with his name on it. That wasn’t all she had to think about while she rode, either. There was a machine, a big one, following her. She wasn’t sure which kind and why, but her focus told her it was there. She hoped, if she played her cards straight, she’d be able to introduce it to Dervahl and his army, so she let it follow.

It was midnight when she came across the first village. At first she didn’t realize what it was before her. Ruins, perhaps, but when her Strider burst through the main road she slowed it to a halt. Bodies lined the street, and for a moment she thought of the corpses in Zero Dawn’s bunkers. But then she realized what she was seeing. These were Oseram, dressed in Oseram clothes, an Oseram outpost. She gaped as she walked the Strider among the grass turned ash, just as she’d seen at the first Destroyer. Turkeys lay in twisted heaps of tainted meat, sores and burns covering their bodies, as if they’d been boiled from the inside out.

Aloy ducked her head, switching on her focus. There they were… recent tracks. The army had skirted the outpost, but someone had ridden thru. Three heavy wagons pulled by two broadheads. The tracks were easy to see, unhurried. The driver had _strolled_ through the village, taking his time. She frowned. Who was driving the wagons, if they caused this much destruction? How could they be immune? She could only tell they were heavy, heavier than the most armored Oseram she’d seen.

She focused her attention ahead, trying to determine the outposts Dervahl might hit before reaching Meridian. There were too many. One was too many. She had to hurry. Kicking the Strider into full gear, she gritted her teeth, wishing on the sun for a Glinthawk right about now…

 

* * *

 

“Glinthawks?” Sona scoffed. “Those overgrown ducks we have seen in the orange mountains? Eight, perhaps. Or did we kill nine? No matter, it might as well have been one, for all the matter it made.”

It had taken most of the day for Erend to get Sona to sit across the table from him, and to her right sat her ever-present son. The barracks were segregated, the Vanguard on one end, the Nora on the other. Neither seemed interested in talking with the other, and though Erend instructed defense training with a partner, only the Vanguard heeded him.

“And Behemoths? Any trouble with them?” Erend asked.

Sona only looked at him, but Varl shook his head. “We do not know that one, but we have had little trouble. We are Nora braves. We train from very young ages to run the trails, hunt the machines. Regardless of their size,” the brave stated proudly.

Erend leaned back slightly. He knew the soldiers were just going through the motions, every ear trained on their conversation. “Fast and accurate, I’ll give you. But strong?” He raised a brow. “You leave brute strength to the Oseram.”

The pair sat silent for a moment. Then Sona shrugged off her fur cloak and reached out, her elbow planting firmly on the table, her hand in the air.

“Mother…” Varl began, voice low, tone lifting at the end.

For a moment, Erend couldn’t believe his eyes. “You can’t be serious,” he scowled. “Arm wrestling? This is a child’s game.”

“You are frightened you will lose in front of your men,” Sona stated bluntly, her hand still brandished.

“You know what, hellbeast??” Erend pulled out the flask from his pocket, taking a long swing. “You’re ON.”

He thumped his elbow hard on the table, and heard his men fall into shouts of whooping. All decorum aside at the issue of challenge, the Vanguard dropped their work and quickly crowded around the table. The Nora, a little more reserved, were nonetheless curious, and joined their War Chief on her side.

When they clasped hands, the burning pain in Erend’s side began to ignite as his medication began to fade. _NOT NOW_ , his mind howled, but sweat had already broken out on his brow. His icy eyes met Sona’s bottomless pools, and he squeezed her hand with a smirk, ignoring the chaos around them.

Sona nodded, lips pursed, and with her eyes still on his, began her offense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna try and squeeze smut into this chapter somehow, but then my brain was like "Nah. Arm wrestle time."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Aloy in this one, but she'll get the next chapter all for herself.

“Welp. We’re fucked,” was Kiln’s statement when they realized Aloy had gone in the night, leaving them no choice but to follow her orders. “Erend’s going to officially have our heads. THEN he’ll give the rest to Avad to punish.”

He and Aneta packed quickly, knowing their only chance to beat the army back to Meridian was to ride as far as they possibly could, as fast as they could. Loading up the striders, they took to the main roads, the paths of least resistance, knowing they were paralleling the route Dervahl was taking. They rode all day and deep into the night, taking advantage of the machine’s ability to run without tiring or eating.

The riders, however, had limits, and twenty-four hours atop a piece of metal going full speed was enough to make anyone a little ill, even hardened Vanguard. They camped in the middle of the second day for rest, sliding off of their mounts with no shortage of groan and protests.

Kiln excused himself while Aneta made camp, and she could hear him retching his breakfast into the brush. She wasn’t feeling well, herself, wondering if it had as much to do with the ride as it did with their brief brush with the innards of the Destroyers. There was definitely something about the bioconverter cores that was indescribably septic, and she wondered how Elof was faring.

It was a nice night, so they decided to sleep under the stars. Neither had the energy to set up tents, but they made up for it by breaking out what was left of the Oseram ale.

“You know,” Aneta pointed out as she sat on her bedroll, elbowing her comrade. “On the bright side, I’m pretty sure Erend and Avad never expected Aloy to stick with us in the first place.”

Kiln didn’t look convinced, only grunting sourly as he stared at the fire. She hated seeing him in a bad mood: it was so rare an expression for him. “Oh stop,” she chided. “You’re not worried about Aloy!” She leaned over and tugged on the Oseram’s beard, teasingly. “You just miss having a set of tits around! I know you.”

Kiln shot her a glance, but she knew he was catching on to her tease. “You’ve found me out,” he lamented drily, taking another long swing from his canteen. “I already miss the sweet scent of a lady close by. I feel like I’ve already forgotten what one looks like.”

She laughed, punching him hard in the arm, making him spill a little of his next gulp of ale. “Truly! You know that’s the Queen you’re talking about, right? Your Captain’s girl?”

Kiln snorted. “Talk about fraternization,” he huffed. “What’s up with that anyway? She sleeping with the Cap AND the King?”

Aneta shrugged. “Lucky girl, if so. Careful, you’re next!” She spidered her hands in a threatening gesture, a witch’s claw. Kiln rolled his eyes.

“You’re drunk,” he noted with no small amount of slur. It wasn’t the first time she’d been teased for her ability to hold her drink, at least compared with her Oseram counterparts. Still, she was much more skilled than most Carja.

“And you’re ugly,” she crooned, batting her eyes at the other soldier. He guffawed in pure disbelief.

“You’re just jealous,” Kiln declared, lifting his arm and flexing a bicep. “Of my manly muscles.”

“And I think _you’re_ jealous of my lady curves,” she retorted.

“Yeah? _What_ lady curves?” he challenged, grinning as he threw an arm companionably over her shoulders.

She glanced around quickly, leaning in, a little unstable. “Shhh…” She warned, as if getting ready to tell a secret. “These ones.” She tugged down her shirt just a little, revealing the smooth roundness of the top of one breast. She grinned as he stared.

“Oh,” he remarked, eyebrows lifting. “ _Those_ ones.” His voice was just above a whisper. It was, after all, a huge secret. She always had a way of breaking him out of his moody spells.

A silence suddenly overcame the clearing as they both suddenly realized that they were very much alone in their game, one they might have played amongst the company of others to keep them in line. There was no one there to remind them of their place, and they seemed to come to that conclusion at the same time.

“You… wanna sleep in my tent?” Kiln offered, despite there being a distinct lack of tents.

“Is that code for something?” Aneta asked, leaning on her hand closest to the other Vanguard and tilting her head against his shoulder. She was having fun with this game.

“Yeah,” Kiln said with a chuckle. “It means I’ve got more muscles to show you.” Aneta broke up laughing, but he caught her between giggles to press his boozy lips to hers in a gentle kiss, and she grabbed his scarf to roll them both to the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

They’d been at it for minutes, but it seemed like hours. Erend could feel the War Chief’s fingers denting his own, her nails leaving marks on the back of his hand. Veins stood out more clearing on his lighter skin, but neither of the combatants were looking at their arms, only each other’s eyes. That was the game after all: a mental battle as well as a physical one. Varl was getting nervous… the Nora were beginning to argue with the Vanguard, and there was shouting and even a bet or two being placed.

Erend was going to lose, he knew it. He hoped she couldn’t see that he did. The pain was shooting up his side, his back, paralyzing his arm. He was amazed he’d lasted as long as he had. He wanted to grind his teeth, but he didn’t dare make a move. The War Chief was a statue, a stone monolith of confident disgust of him and his ways, and he couldn’t find even the smallest chip in his defense.

He was breathing hard despite his efforts. He knew it was his downfall. Sona began to overtake the balance, his arm was being wrenched slowly back as the Nora whooped and the Vanguard howled their dismay.

“Captain!”

Every fiber of Erend’s being was zapped into focus as he realized whose voice was calling his name. All at once, Sona’s strength surged, and she slammed the back of his hand down onto the table. Erend glanced only briefly at her, seeing the look of betrayal on her face. She was unhappy with her victory, and the both of them whirled on the newcomer.

It was Elof.

He was running full speed into the barracks, not letting the presence of the Nora deter him as he came up panting. He struck a salute to the Captain.

“At ease, Elof. Where is Aloy?” Erend’s posture changed as he scrunched slightly to the side, attempting to alleviate the burning in his ribs. Sona and Varl gained their feet, watching Elof expectantly for news of their Anointed.

“With Kiln and Aneta,” Elof told the Captain, unslinging a metal canister from around his neck. “I come from Free Heap with news about Dervahl’s weapon, fresh from Petra’s lips.”

“Out with it.”

Elof twisted the cap from the canister and moved to set it upside down on the table. He lifted the canister, revealing a machine core glowing slightly green. The Nora all took a step back, and Erend leaned closer.

“A Bioconverter core. Sucks up the biomass around it to use as energy. We think Dervahl’s using it for some sort of weapon. He knows how to energize the core to suck the life out of everything around it, storing the energy for something…”

“For what?” Erend demanded, scowling at the core.

“We’re not sure. We know he’s got three, at least. They were trying to destroy the other two when I left.”

Erend reached out to grab the core, but Elof grabbed his arm, indicating the metal container he’d had it in. The Captain let the Vanguardsman return the core to its housing before taking the strap himself to put around his neck. “Get some rest,” he told Elof. “I’ll report this to the king. The Nora’ll be staying with us for a bit. See no fights break out.”

Elof nodded, and Erend began marching towards the castle. Unsurprisingly, he saw Sona trailing after him. “Who is this Dervahl?” The War Chief demanded. Erend glanced around, surprised to see Varl had stayed at the barracks. He thought Sona and her son were a BOGO offer.

“An Oseram tinker, angry that his life is shit and he didn’t get to hump my sister,” Erend broke it down for her. It caught her a little off guard and she paused, but soon caught back up to him.

“You accepted my challenge though you were injured,” she pointed out angrily, jabbing a finger at his side as he attempted to walk a little faster. He grunted. So he had given himself away. “You had to know you were going to lose.”

“I had to try,” he admitted, his eyes straight ahead.

Sona grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Look, I have to report to the king.”

“You’re a strong warrior and very brave,” Sona declared, turning him to look at her. “It will be good for you to lead your heavy, slow soldiers. The Nora Braves will see to it they are safe.”

Erend was taken aback by the War Chief’s sudden admission. He blinked, studying her face. She looked determined, almost satisfied.

“Oh. Well… thanks. I guess.”

Sona lifted her chin in the way she often did, looking at him down her nose. “I accept you as my mate. We will have strong children.”

Erend felt his brain crack a little. He groaned, lifting his hand to his face and sliding it down his eyes. “Look, War Chief Sona. I’m flattered. But I’m not really in the market for mates right now. Maybe when this is all over we’ll talk about it alright?”

Sona nodded, her lips pursed into a tight line. “Agreed. I will order my son to obey your commands.”

“Thanks. That’ll help.”

He couldn’t leave faster for the palace, and he thanked even the Sun that Sona had turned to head back to the barracks, presumably to let Varl know to expect he was getting a new father.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Running title of this work shall be "The Torture of a Captain".


	24. Chapter 24

Avad had made sure the throne room was empty before Erend revealed the bioconverter core. It was a smart move, people were already uncomfortable about the stories that were trickling down from the north. He, Marad, and Erend stared at the glowing green, the embodiment of their current fears.

“So the rumors are true. He’s sucking the energy out of everything he passes to store it for something. A weapon?” Marad straightened from examining the core. “If anyone can do it, he could. The man is a genius.”

Erend was shifting uncomfortably. “Elof said Aloy was destroying the others, but from what we know, Dervahl already has several. And they work. So what do we do?” He began to work the core back into the canister.

Avad seemed a little at a loss for words. “Everything from here north has been evacuated. Whatever energy he brings here, he has now. There’s nothing more we can do on that front.” The other two men looked at him expectantly.

He shifted, uncomfortable. “For now, we can only wait for word from Aloy. We need more information, like how Dervahl and his men are able to resist the bioconversion. If anyone can figure that out, it’s she. Until then… I assume the Nora are comfortable and well suited for the battle ahead?”

Erend grunted, not thrilled to remember the last conversation he’d had with Sona. “They’re fine. They’ve been established at a few of the inns. They’re grateful to have patrons, since most have already fled.”

Marad frowned. “Perhaps we should think about evacuating the city completely, Your Luminance.” He knew the concept was on everyone’s mind, but it was odd, and disconcerting, to hear it out loud. The silence grew thick around the three men.

“Order the evacuations,” Avad told Marad. “Those who don’t wish to stay and fight will be pardoned, and those who do will be outfitted appropriately.”

“And you?” Pressed Marad.

Avad shook his head. “It’s revenge Dervahl wants. Perhaps a good razing of a city and getting his hands on me will be enough to sate his appetite. I can’t risk my people being… drained of all life.” He looked at the canister and shivered. Erend winced to hear the words, but in his heart, knew Avad was right.

Erend watched him for a long while, then turned to Marad. “I stay with the King. If any of the Vanguard wish to volunteer to join in the evacuations, they’ll join you. I’ll brief the War Chief, and perhaps the Nora can help in the movement.”

Marad’s eyes went from the King, then back to the Captain before he nodded his understanding. “I see. May the Sun see you through this.” He reached out to hug Avad before giving Erend a firm pat on his shoulder. “Take care of him.”

Gathering his scrolls, the advisor took off to made preparations. Avad was staring at Erend. The Captain finally turned on him. “What? We gotta wait here for Aloy, remember?”

Avad only tightened his lips. “Go brief Sona, tell her what we’ve decided.”

Erend packed up the bio converter container, emitting a small “Yaaaay…” under his breath.

 

* * *

 

 

Night had fallen, but Aloy’s focus showed her exactly where her tracks lie, and which direction Dervahl had taken. She had been riding for what felt like hours, her guts churned by the constant motion, but she wasn’t going to stop until she met the army. Being night, she hoped that soon they would camp, and she would gain the rest of the distance.

Her focus pinged, and she glanced behind her. The machine, just out of range to identify, still followed. If she weren’t so close, she’d consider backtracking to figure out what that was about. Still, she hoped it would prove a boon for her once she gained the army.

A set of tracks split off from the rest, and her focus correctly identified them. Nil. She was getting close.

Quickly, she vaulted off of the Strider and crouched, hurriedly chasing the fresh tracks. Fury bubbled in her heart as she imagined him helping in the slaughter of those she’d seen deceased along the road. Of him betraying her movements to Dervahl for his own sick pleasure.

She gritted her teeth, drawing and nocking an arrow. She wasn’t sure why Nil had split from the rest, but she didn’t care. He was hers.

She moved swiftly into a copse of trees, keeping low, her focus activated, scanning the shadows and even the branches for her prey. She could hear, in the distance, the dull roar of people, many people, and knew she’d found the army. Smoke drifting in the air told her they had camped for the night, and this close to Meridian, may make the city by noon. She hurried, eyes wide in the dark to capture any light she could. There. A gleam of orange through the trees.

He was looking away from her, partially hidden behind the trunk of a large tree. Her arrow caught him between the plates of armor at his shoulder. He spun away as she nocked another, gaining as he began to run, his uninjured hand drawing his scimitar.

She sent another arrow, but he’d heard the thrum of her bowstring and dove away, coming up to face her. No longer did she need her focus, and no longer had he any doubt of his attacker.

With a growl both fury and pain, he lunged with the sword, and Aloy’s bow snapped in her hands, her string sliced. She threw it aside and in the same motion brandished her spear, coming up to stab him in the stomach. He twisted, throwing at arm around her neck and using her own momentum to slam her back down against the mossy ground.

She gasped for air as it left her lungs, elbows pressing backwards to push herself to her feet, not understanding why, suddenly, her throat hurt. She opened her eyes, looking up the blade of the scimitar as it pressed against the white of her neck, at Nil who panted, her arrow pinning his armor to his bloodied shoulder.

“I expect you’re going to fix this for me,” he whispered hoarsely, eyes blazing.

She gritted her teeth, barely able to speak through them. “Traitor!” She hissed. “Traitor and a coward!”

Nil straightened, his brows furrowing and his frown darkening. She could feel his blade biting into her neck as she searched with her hands for something, anything, to use as a weapon.

Slowly, he lowered the scimitar. “Yes,” he admitted at a length. “I am a traitor. Coward, however… is a bit harsh.”

She watched him for a long while, waiting for the killing bow, but then he moved to offer his good hand to help her up. She swatted it away, rolling to her feet. She searched frantically for her spear.

“A simple shout will bring the whole of Dervahl’s army upon you,” Nil warned, sheathing the sword. “You don’t want that. I’ve seen what his device does to people.”

“And yet you help him,” she spat. She delighted to see him wince and clamp his hand around the shaft of her arrow. Blood ran in rivers down his bare chest.

“In a way,” he admitted, moving to find a log to sit, as if he was growing tired. She spied her spear and began to cautiously move towards it.

“What does he need the energy for? He’s storing it up for something.”

Nil looked at her like she was stupid. “A bomb,” he said simply, tugging off his headdress.

“What kind of bomb…?” Aloy frowned, lowering her spear. Nil wasn’t saying much, but at least he was talking. She knew what bombs were… she threw them often. They weren’t so bad.

“A big one. Big enough to wipe out Meridian and turn the oasis into the dirt surrounding it. Big enough that people wouldn’t be able to step foot on the land beneath it for generations. Strong enough to hurt those too far away to even see the blast.”

Aloy’s blood ran cold. She marched towards Nil, grabbing his shoulders. She squeezed extra hard on his wound. “How do we stop it?” She demanded.

Nil hissed through his teeth, head lowering. She shook him. “Don’t you pass out on me. How do we stop it? Why did you betray what we were doing? Why is he headed straight to Meridian?”

He was becoming pale. She lightened her grip, scowling to see his blood running freely. “Had to get him there fast,” he murmured. “While you were gone. Far… away… from you…”

She was losing him. Cursing at him, cursing at herself, she caught him before he slumped forward and moved him to the ground.

“Fuckin’… ARROWS all the time….” She could only mutter as she wrenched the one from his shoulder, packing it tight with the moss she knew caused blood to clot. “You stupid maniac,” she wheezed as she bore down on his wound, willing the blood to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nil found out Aloy has a thing for guys who've been shot.


	25. Chapter 25

Erend was surprised to find Sona, and actually several of the other Nora, in one of his more favorite taverns. At least he’ll be able to give them the news in a place he was most comfortable. He pulled a chair up to the War Chief, who was at the bar nursing a tall mug of something.

“A familiar brew?” He asked, tilting his head towards the mug, attempting small talk. He had to get along with the Nora woman; there was no other option. So he figured they might bond over a mutually enjoyed past time.

“It is cactus juice,” Sona said blandly, and Erend frowned. Well, there went that idea. “I do not indulge in alcohol. It makes one slow and weak. You should refrain as well.” She fixed him with a dark stare.

“No,” Erend said simply, turning to order a tall mug of something much different. “Though you have the right idea with the juice,  I prefer mine a little more fermented. Where is Varl?”

Sona sit up straight. “He trains. He prepares the troops. He gets stronger every day.”

“Boring,” Erend commented, then chastised himself. This was not how to make friends. He sighed, summoning the Erend that Avad liked to call his representative, the one who spoke out to the Nora in defense of a very disliked Sun Priest. “The drink helps with the pain,” he admitted, voice a little more smooth, as if in apology. The bartender slid the mug towards him, and he offered it to the War Chief.

“Try a sip. You might like it. I won’t let you get slow or weak. Promise.”

Sona squinted with an expression of distrust and surprise. She eyed the beverage with no small amount of trepidation. He made a show of lowering it.

“You’re right. It’s probably far too strong for a Nora. Especially one who’s never…”

Sona grabbed the drink from him, taking a long swing, then plopping it heartily on the table. Her full lips turned with disgust. “No worse than healing herbs,” she told him flatly. “But I will drink it.”

Erend smiled at himself, ordering another mug. “So Avad’s issued orders. The City will be evacuated; we don’t want anyone to fall victim to this contraption Dervahl has put together. Those who wish to stay and fight may, and those who decide to evacuate will be met with no punishment…”

When Sona didn’t answer or look at him, he continued. “The Nora don’t have to defend the city. You can help us evacuate. We need to head east… no one knows that land better than the Nora. We need your help.”

Sona drained another long draught from her mug. “And who has decided to stay?” she asked, but she knew what her question really meant.

“I’m staying,” he told her. “Me, the King, and whoever in the Vanguard want to fight alongside us.”

Sona nodded, unsurprised. “Good. The war band will see that the people of Meridian travel without being accosted. My son will stay and wait for the Anointed. And I stay with my son.”

Erend was slightly surprised to hear her commitment. This was by far not a fight for the Nora; they had no love for Meridian and were not beholden to Avad. “Seems Aloy will have a city of those who love her and wait for her return.”

Sona’s dark eyes pierced his. “You love your king. That is why _you_ stay.”

Erend chewed the inside of his cheek. He considered correcting the War Chief, but then again, she wasn’t entirely wrong. “And you? This isn’t your fight. Aloy would understand if you didn’t stay.”

Sona shook her head, dark braids swinging. If the drink was affecting her, it wasn’t obvious. “It is Varl. He yearns for the Anointed, I can see it whenever he speaks her name, or glimpses her from afar. He will make a good mate for her. So he waits.”

Erend could only stare at the woman. She wasn’t a War Chief, she was a matchmaker. “That so?” he pressed, not betraying his thoughts as he finished off his drink and ordered another for the both of them. This information was getting interesting.

Sona nodded again. “He is the reason I come, why I stay. This city is not loved by me or my people. It’s wrong, and begs for the wars it’s suffered. But my son. He is all I have left.”

Erend frowned a little as the Nora gazed down into her mug. He could vaguely recall that the woman had another child, one of the ones in the Proving Aloy had run. One of the ones who was massacred. He could only guess what had happened to the father of her children. Suddenly, the woman’s harsh and pushy attitude wasn’t entirely unexplained.

“Sona, I’m sorry. I know what happened to your daughter. I wish there was something we could have done.” He wondered if he dared give her shoulder a squeeze. Before he could, she moved first, turning to face him on her stool.

Again, she squinted her eyes at him. “We did it. We killed the ones responsible. It didn’t bring back my Vala, but she can rest avenged.” She welcomed her next drink. “And you? No children of your own? A wife?”

Again, guilt tugged at him, urging him to confess his feelings for the Nora’s Anointed. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t force the words. Instead, he drank.

“I see,” Sona said, though she very much did not. He let her assume the worst, and even mustered a smile. She reached out and patted his shoulder. “I heard how you received your wound. You saved Aloy’s life. On behalf of the Nora, I thank you. My son thanks you.”

“Stop it, you’ll make me blush,” he lied, a little bitterly.

Sona studied him for a moment before finishing off her drink and standing. “I am staying in my own room at the inn next door. You may come there if you are fit enough and your wound not too great. I will not be sleeping.”

She left then, walking tall if not entirely steadily. Erend grumbled to himself. He missed Aloy. Without needed to be told, the barkeeper brought him another drink. Great, so now he’s been invited to a sleepover with the Nora War Chief, the mother of the man who loved his lover. How much more convoluted was this going to get?

He was somewhat amused to consider taking Sona up on her offer. After all, Aloy shared the bed of himself and Avad, why wouldn’t the freedom apply to him? Sona was exotic, strong, and in many ways not entirely unlike Aloy. She even smelled like her. She was beautiful in her own way.

He glared at his drink, but was glad, at least, the pain in his side was subsiding.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When she got the bleeding under control, Aloy bound Nil’s wound the best way she could. She hadn’t pierced anything vital, but the artery had been damaged. He wouldn’t be able to hold a bow for a while.

She opened her canteen and dumped the cold water on his face. He surged up with a gasp, sputtering. He focused on her, wiping the back of his hand across his face. “You shot me,” he complained.

“And you betrayed Meridian. You say your motive is to try and spare me. But I’m just one person, the city has thousands.”

Nil experimentally explored his wound with a hand. “There may be thousands of pebbles in the river, but you can live your whole life and never find one of gold.”

“Shut up with that. Speak clearly. Or I will shoot you again.”

“Do you promise?”

She groaned, giving up. Standing, she turned towards the sound of the army camp on the other side of the ridge. “I am going to stop the army and kill Dervahl. How do I trigger the bomb?”

She could see Nil staring at her from where he sat, then grunting as he pushed himself to his feet. “You cannot get close,” he admitted. “I’ve tried. The flesh begins to melt from your bones. Your organs explode. The blood oozes from your eyes. Dervahl wears a suit of armor unlike anything I’ve seen. It protects him.”

Aloy chewed her bottom lip, thinking. Could she trust Nil’s information? If she could trigger the bomb, it would destroy the army, far away from the city. She hoped Kiln and Aneta were well on their way back to Meridian, if she found a way to trigger the blast, she would not want to sacrifice them.

She twitched violently as she felt Nil’s arm encircle her waist. She wanted to scream at him again, but there are only so many times someone could promise to kill the other before the threat became feeble. She moaned in distress, leaning against him. “How? They’re almost to Meridian.”

“Nothing living can get to Dervahl and his bomb.”

“Nothing living,” she agreed. “But perhaps a machine…”

Nil looked at her, brow raised. “A machine, yes. The wagon is pulled by them. Dervahl himself looks to be their king, the plates covering him over every inch. Not even an arrow can get through. But machines can be destroyed, and the army will see to that before it ever gets close enough to trigger the bomb.”

He turned her towards him. “Aloy. Go north. Forget Meridian. It’s lost. I cast my lot with Dervahl because I knew he wasn’t going to be stopped. At least I can save you.” His pale eyes met hers. He wasn’t pleading. He sounded more like he was giving an order.

She placed his hands on his chest, pressing softly. She never wanted to get this close to him. Her heart was beating frantically. Then she realized. “You can’t go back,” she pointed out. “If they see you injured by an arrow, they will come looking. For me. You’d be giving me away.”

Nil ground his teeth as he glanced at his shoulder. He knew she was right. “Come with me then.”

Aloy could only shake her head, forcefully. “No. I can’t allow this to happen.”

He leaned over her, and she felt his lips press against her forehead. He tilted her face up, kissed her jaw, her lips, her cheek. “Come with me,” he asked again, his voice barely more than a whisper. He knew precisely how his tongue made her reconsider. She hated him for it. “I need you.”

She turned her head away, eyes squeezing shut. He pulled her closer, let her body rest against his, his chest warm beneath her hands where they rest pinned between them. “We’ll spend our days hunting, our nights beneath the stars.” He nipped gently at her ear, breath hot against her neck. His voice was honey.

“Stop,” Aloy murmured, but couldn’t bring herself to push him away. His grip on her was infallible, and when he pressed his thigh between hers, she nearly melted against him. His teeth on her neck sealed his promise.

“Leave it behind. The stench and noise of the city. The glares of its hateful people.” He moved against her gently, adding a rhythm to his words, and she couldn’t restrict her hands from lifting to his hair, wet with the water she’d splashed on him. His uninjured arm was stronger than the other, dropping to her rear and lifting her against him, pressing her against his heat. She emitted a low, soft groan, all too aware that a wayward sound may bring hell upon them.

There was something about danger being so close that added a tangy spice to his honeyed words. Their heavy breathing was the loudest noises they made as he bore her to the ground and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

He tore at her clothing, and she tugged insistently at his. He shrugged off his vest and pulled her skirt and leggings down to her knees, where she kicked them off. The site of him above her ignited the heat in her belly, and her exposed skin prickled with the gentle breeze as if she was feeling it for the first time.

There was no urgency in his movements, as if the proximity of a deadly army wasn’t more than a flock of geese. His mouth was magic, dancing down over a breast, leaning down to even taste her navel, as if sampling every part of her he’d thought about since the first time at the bandit camp. She squirmed beneath him, and when he sat up he brought her calf up with him, pressing his lips against the inside of her ankle. She cooed softly, twisting her other leg around his waist, hungry for him. He used his leverage on her leg to pull her closer, and she could feel his other hand between their bodies, guiding him to her entrance. She bit her lip, hands scrunching into the moss at her hips. He gave her everything she wanted and more, bending her almost double as her leg rested on his shoulder, opening herself to him. He moved slowly, languidly, making her feel every inch of friction.

The steady, thorough movements sent her mild reeling, and for a moment, she swore she was having a fever dream. It lasted forever, never changing, pleasure surging as readily as the tide. They stifled their moans, and after a while Aloy had to cover her mouth with the back of her fist, biting into it to keep from sighing her pleasure to the clouds. She could tell Nil was getting close, because he was becoming heavier, focusing more on his thrusts than holding himself above her. They were getting deeper, more frantic, and he seemed to be stirring that one spot within her that brought her to orgasm far more quickly than she was used to. She spasmed beneath him, her voice adding a hiccup to her staggering breath, her whole body tightening around him.

He didn’t slow, almost in a trance as he continued to thrust within her, and for a moment she wondered if the pain of his wounds was stalling his climax. She rocked her own body, meeting him with every movement, enjoying the waves of pleasure it continued to bring her.

When he finally spent himself inside of her, there was no sound, only the muscles of his arms and neck standing out in sharp planes, his eyes squeezing shut. She could see his teeth between his lips, pressed tightly together.

She welcomed him against her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He felt so good inside of her, she wished she could even consider his offer, his promise of the peace and freedom far away from Kings and Vanguards and anything they would ask of her. With him, there’d be no war, no politics, only the stars.

As she listened to him catching his breath against her chest, she knew this was the end. She could never see him again. She didn’t love him, despite how good he made her feel. He was dangerous, a loose cannon, a rogue machine, and she needed him gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! more smut! Go me.
> 
> Also hmmm! Technically Erend has a point, right? He's having a hard time finding anyone other than Aloy attractive enough to sleep with them, but hey, Dervahl might end up killing them all? What's wrong with a little doom fuck?
> 
> By the way, it's a rule in my fanfics. If you've been hit by an arrow, you HAVE to have sex. Sorry. Suck it up.


	26. Chapter 26

Nil seemed to realize there was something final in the way she redressed herself. She didn’t look at him as he followed suit, doing his best to keep her from seeing him wince as the onrush of pain from his arm overtook the dreamy haze he was enjoying.

She watched him for a while then moved to replace the string on her bow with a backup. “You can help me or you can leave,” she told him, sounding harsher than she felt. “I’m going to _stop_ Dervahl again, even if I have to do it alone.”

Nil looked at her from beneath his brows, those puppy-eyes he’d given her the day she refused to fight him to the death. “I understand,” he said. He gathered his weapons, replacing them amongst his armor. He lifted his chin and her heart skipped a beat, sure he was going to join her.

But then he turned, giving her one last glance before slipping into the darkness between the trees. She let out her breath. It was for the best, after all. Her skin throbbed in the places he’d bitten her, a last remembrance of their time together, but she shook him from her thoughts and turned towards the ridge where her true enemy rested.

Carefully, she crept to the edge of the trees, switching on her focus. It blazed to life around her. Nil was already beyond range, but she could see the machine that followed her still in the distance, undulating as if in a pacing motion, as if waiting. The clearing before her seethed with orange. Oseram of every make and mold were camped, and she spied Shadow Carja among them. They huddled around fires, sharpened weapons, and cooked their food.

Her eyes flicked back and forth, trying to find an end to them. Only a few had tents; most had hammocks and blankets. The tents she did see were, thankfully, on the closer side of the commotion and she frowned. There were no wagons.

She was glad the tents threw long shadows into the trees, obscuring her from the campfires. She kept her breathing even, adjusting her focus. Only one of the tents was empty, so she crept towards it. A sprint, tuck and roll, and she was within.

A candle was lit, but she saw very little to tell her what kind of person resided there. A large chest stood open, empty. Her focus pinged on a canvas sack nearby, and she opened it out of curiosity. Within, three bioconverter cores lay, dark and empty. She touched one experimentally, not feeling any of the sickness she’d gotten before. They had been drained.

She heard voices close by and ducked behind the chest, breath held. When they passed, she decided to search more quickly, and her focus pinged next on a pile of parchment. She dove into it, rifling through until she found what her focus told her had to be the bomb’s blueprints. She gasped at the sheer immensity of it. She scanned the document with her focus, storing the data for later, then arranged the papers as she’d found them. She had to find that wagon. Tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

It took a few tries, but he found the room he was supposed to. Holding tightly onto the doorframe to steady himself, he knocked heavily. For a long moment, Erend hoped that Sona had indeed gone to sleep, and that she would not open the door.

He was wrong, and she lived up to her promise. She stood in minimal Nora garb, armorless, frowning sternly at him as he looked at her from beneath his brows, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Slow and weak,” she stated again, stepping aside to allow him to walk in. He found a chair quickly and slumped into it. She locked the door.

“Yeah,” he admitted, unable to keep the sorrow from his voice. She was more beautiful through his beer goggles, he had to admit. Handsome, really. Solid, lithe as a panther, her long black hair streaked with silver. Not even the scar on her chin took from her looks.

She came to stand before him, her hands on her hips. The pose reminded him of Ersa, and he felt a twinge of guilt. “You have an addiction,” she stated flatly, but he could almost imagine a lilt of pity in her voice. Great, that’s the last thing he wanted.

She was, however, correct. He nodded. “My father and I both,” he slurred. “Was taught by the best.” Sona looked at him down her nose. He looked at her with scrunched brows. “Doyeh _ever_ smile?” he thought to ask, words melting together.

“There is little to smile for,” she told him, turning away and lighting a candle nearby. “The Anointed is in danger, my daughter is buried, and I am far from home trying to save a city it seems is doomed.”

Erend reached up to rub his eyes. This conversation wasn’t going as well as he’d hoped. When he looked up again at Sona, she had untied the sash around her waist, letting it drop to the floor. He could only stare openly as she hooked her fingers beneath her shirt, lifting it over her head and off. Her scarred, sinuous back was lit by the candlelight, and he gulped at the roadmap of pain she’d endured.

“Sona,” he began, clearing his throat. He moved to reach into his pocket. She turned, placing her hands on his shoulders, pressing him back into the chair. In his addled state, he noticed her nails were long and lethal-looking. Her dark eyes met his, but he couldn’t keep her gaze. When she straddled his lap, he forgot what he’d been looking for, sinking back into his chair.

His mind replayed the night in the hospital Aloy had come to see him, sinking him in a similar way into the hospital bed. Where that was a dream come true, he realized this wasn’t. He opened his mouth to speak, but her full lips covered his, and he realized her kiss was nothing like the rest of her. It was sweet and gentle. He ruminated on his concept for a moment, returning her kiss, but soon she pulled back, the look on her face betraying what she thought of the taste of the alcohol on his tongue.  She stepped back, gaining her feet once more, her thumbs hooking into the waistband of her loincloth.

He held his hand up. “Stop,” though from him the word sounded like there was an ‘h’ in it.

She dropped her hands, scowling again. “You are unable to do this?” She sounded disappointed.

He shook his head, sending his balance askew. “No! Not that. I mean, trust me. I’m able.” He leaned forward, perhaps in an attempt to hide the effect she’d had on him. “I… needed to tell you something.”

The War Chief crossed her arms over her breasts, striking an imposing figure.

“Aloy and I…” he reached behind his head, scratching the back of his Mohawk, unsure how to force the rest of the words. “Look I… don’t know lots about the Nora process. But I don’t think I’ll make a good mate to you. I… want to be with Aloy.”

The War Chief’s gaze was unwavering. “Fine,” she told him, unmoving.

“F-fine?” he asked, a little stunned.

Sona ignored his question, moving to retrieve her scarf. She wrapped it around her shoulders, letting it settle over her breasts. “And how does the Anointed feel about you?”

That was a good question. Erend blinked owlishly at the woman. “I thhhink she likes me?” He admitted. She’d said she loved him, but who else had she said that to?

Sona rolled her eyes. “Children,” she grumbled. “So be it. Get out of my room.”

Erend jolted to his feet, stumbling as he moved towards the door, issuing a mumbled apology as he had to take a moment to find it. Sona moved ahead of him, opening it for him, waiting expectantly.

“Oh. I fergit.” Erend stopped himself with a hand on the top of the doorframe. He turned, digging around in his pocket. “I.. uh… got this for you. Because I’m sorry.”

Sona took the parcel with a frown, folding open the cloth. Inside rested a beautifully carved knife in a leather sheath. The handle was studded with the same blue color her War Band often wore on their faces. She’d never seen such a finely crafted weapon. When she drew it, the blade was blackened metal, gleaming with the promise of its tuned edge.

When she looked up, Erend was looming over her, grinning expectantly. “Apology accepted,” she told him flatly. It seemed enough for him, because he turned and made his way down the hall, one hand trailing the wall in case he lost his balance.

Sona closed the door behind herself, emitting a sigh. She moved to the desk where she placed her gift, watching it glimmer in the candlelight. By herself, in the quiet of her room, she smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close! I was SO CLOSE TO MAKING THIS HAPPEN.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I did NOT expect there to be so many closet Erend/Sona shippers. Perhaps I did the wrong thing with those two!  
> Oh well, there are other fics.

Aloy was only about a half of a mile from the camp, looking over the blueprints of Dervahl’s weapon, when her focus picked up the wagon tracks. She instantly fell upon them, gathering what details she could. The weight was right, as were the space between the wheels. It was the weapon. She gulped as she realized that the tracks were not new. The weapon had moved past the army. Dervahl was taking it right to Meridian.

She cursed at herself for falling for the decoy. These men weren’t stopped for the night. They were waiting for her, wasting her time while Dervahl went ahead with his mission in the dead of night.

She emitted a loud whistle, waiting only moments for the closest broadhead to join her. She hopped with a practiced movement onto its back, praying to every god she knew that she would make it in time. She continued to study the bomb while she rode, letting the broadhead pick the way through the forest, following the marks of the wheels. She scoured the plans carefully, looking through the notes she’d scanned, sure she was missing something.

There. Dervahl had coded a backdoor into the bomb. A failsafe in case it’d been triggered by accident. It was a code that would neutralize the countdown. She uploaded the passphrase into her spear, knowing she might only have a single chance at disarming the weapon.

She found solace in the realization that the tracks she followed were more fresh, but distressed to see how close she already was to Meridian. She hoped Kiln and Aneta had made it back, warning them of what was to come.

She knew Dervahl had a launcher on the device, making the city a sitting duck for the missile he’d built. They could block off the bridges, but he didn’t need them. She urged the broadhead faster, hoping to overtake him before he could trigger the bomb.

The beats of other running machines joined with hers, and she turned to see Kiln and Aneta riding out of the forest. They joined with her, yelling over the thrumming of their running machines.

“The city’s been evacuated,” Kiln yelled. “We were hoping to meet Dervahl on his way down but we missed him.”

“Glad to see you’re okay!” Aneta added.

She hoped they weren’t speaking too soon. “Avad?”

Kiln shook his head. “The King never evacuates. They wait to fight with you, but they’re expecting an army, not a wagon with a bomb!”

Aloy cursed. If Avad hadn’t left, neither had Erend. She ducked low, trying to keep her and her mount streamlined, increasing her speed. The Vanguard followed her lead, sensing her urgency. They scaled a ridge, and the valley spread before them. She could see the dust from Dervahl’s wagon. He was on the road, unconcerned with those he might encounter, heading towards the edge of the canyon. The city looked peaceful, almost sleepy without its people. The trio raced down the ridge, kicking up dust.

“What’s the plan?” Kiln wanted to know.

She couldn’t tell him there wasn’t one. “Don’t get close! Fire arrows, blast bombs, anything from a distance! I need you to distract Dervahl!”

The Vanguardsmen nodded, splitting away from her, moving to circle their quarry. She knew they weren’t experienced at shooting and riding, but she trusted their skill enough for them to not riddle her with arrows.

She quickly withdrew her spear, eyes on Dervahl’s wagon. She could see the weapon now, uncovered. It pulsed like the heart of a Cauldron, and she knew any energy it released would more than level the city, even from a distance. She had to shut it off, keep it from exploding anywhere, let alone the city.

Dervahl seemed to realize he was being followed. The wagon slowed and stopped, and she could see the huge figure of him jumping from the wagon. At least, she thought it was him. He was completely clad in metal plating, shielded from the effects of his own weapon. He was moving as quickly as he could, his hands moving along the input panel of the bomb. She saw steam rising from the contraption.

Aneta and Kiln began their attack, their striders circling the wagon as the archers let loose a volley of arrows. They slammed into Dervahl left and right, rocking him in his armor, but not thwarting his work on the machine. The bomb shifted, the steam rising.

Quickly, Aloy synced her orders to the Broadhead, setting the front part of her spear on its horns. She wedged the base in its shoulders, ordering the machine to advance with head down, spear first.

She was close enough to feel the burning effects of the bioconverter material. She withstood it for as long as she could, arrows whizzing by her as Aneta and Kiln continued to circle, kicking up dust. Her teeth clenched as she fought the pain, seeing Dervahl whirl to meet the onrush of her machine.

At the last second, she sprang from the broadhead, hitting the ground rolling. Dervahl yelled in fury, throwing himself in front of the broadhead, of her spear, protecting his weapon. His armor was no match for the pure inertia of the broadhead, and her spear pierced the center of his chest. The shaft broke as the blade burst from Dervahl’s back, embedding into the control panel, pinning him to the bomb. The broadhead stumbled, reared, and fled at full speed, leaving the broken spear.

Aloy recovered and stood, watching as the lights on the bomb began to flicker, sparks replacing the steam as the entire weapon began shutting down. She turned on her focus as Aneta and Kiln pulled up on their Striders, dismounting. She sighed with relief, breathing hard, her focus showing no signs of life in the launching mechanism.

It was then that two things happened instantly. Her eyes flicked to Dervahl’s hand as it moved, a purple switch glowing in the sight of her focus. It pinged again, indicating that a machine, a large one, one content to follow her from afar, was now beneath them and gaining rapidly.

“No!” She shouted, knowing she was too far away to reach the trigger Dervahl’s hand clutched. She could only dive out of the way as the ground fell apart beneath them, throwing her and the two Vanguard against the rocks. A massive shadow blocked the sun as Dervahl and his bomb was enveloped by rock and metal, rocketing up into the sky. Aloy gaped up at the giant machine, at first thinking it was a Rockbreaker, but realizing it was much, much bigger. It swallowed Dervahl and the bomb whole, rocks raining down among them just as the tinkerer hit the trigger. A blinding green light flashed, washing the color from reality. Kiln threw himself over the two women, but Aloy couldn’t look away, her eyes wide as the bomb detonated.

For a moment, there was only silence as the giant mechanical wyrm rocketed towards the sky, the force of its emergence sending it completely out of the ground. It twisted as the bomb detonated, diving over the edge of the canyon, leaving only a concussion in its wake that cracked boulders and sent the three archers reeling. There was a deafening explosion at the bottom of the canyon, a fireball rising slowly up through the crags of rock.

Aloy felt blind and deaf. When her hearing came back, it was a throbbing squeal. She could see Aneta over her, shaking her, mouth opening and closing but no words escaping her lips. Kiln was pulling rocks from her, his eye bleeding, struck by something. The ringing was almost pleasant after a while, and she could only gaze up at the Carja Vanguardsman as Aneta shook her.

The black ring around her vision advanced, drawing her focus down to Aneta’s lips, moving in words she couldn’t hear. And then there was nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

When she awoke, she was alone. It was dark, but the fur against her cheek smelled familiar. She was home. Meridian was safe. She pushed herself up, glad someone had drawn the shutters in her room. She could tell she had spots in her vision from the bomb’s blast. She saw her armor arranged neatly nearby; someone had furnished a sort of stand for its storage, and she smiled as she admired the setup. She wore the soft suede she often slept in and padded to the door of her room with slow steps.

Her guard was at the door. He smiled at her when she emerged. “They’re waiting for you in the throne room,” he explained. “Avad wouldn’t allow anyone to bother you until you’d woken on your own.”

“Did we win?” She asked him hopefully.

He smiled at her. “We won, your Luminance.”

She turned her feet towards the throne room, readying herself before stepping through the portal.

There were only a few faces within, but her heart leapt to see who they were. Erend swept her instantly into an embrace before she could make a headcount, lifting her from her feet with a shout of happiness. She giggled, and he looked even more relieved that she was unhurt. He set her down and gave her a kiss that sent her reeling.

“Hey now, give us a chance,” came Avad’s voice. Farther away, she could hear Kiln yelling the word “fraternization”!

She blushed as she turned away, meeting Avad’s more gentle embrace, having missed it sorely. He ran his hand through her hair, holding her like he was afraid she might fly off. She opened her eyes, stiffening to see the woman behind his shoulder.

“Sona! Varl!” She squeaked with surprise and Avad loosened his grip on her, allowing her to run to meet them. The Nora folded her into their embrace, their smiles more reserved than the others’. “You will have to explain just what you did across the canyon,” Sona commanded of her. “We did not understand what we were seeing.”

She whirled to meet the last two, reminded of Dervahl’s Army. Her voice caught in her throat when she saw Kiln, his eye bandaged, and Aneta’s arm in a sling. They must have seen the pity in her eyes and rolled theirs.

“It was an honor to be within reach while you saved the world. Again,” Kiln told her. “Besides. I still got my pretty eye.”

Aneta poked him in the ribs with her good arm. “Now you’ve got an excuse to be such a bad shot,” she told him with a grin. “Me? I’ll heal. Week or two of vacation will do me just fine.” The last spoken loud enough for Erend to hear, to which he yelled a “Fat chance!”

Aloy’s brows scrunched over her eyes. “The army,” she prodded. “Did they retreat?”

Aneta frowned, and she and Kiln exchanged glances. Aloy noticed that a hush overcame the room. Sona stepped forward.

“My Braves and I returned from the evacuations to lead the assault,” the War Chief began. “But there were no soldiers to lay low.”

Aloy breathed a sigh of relief. “They went home. Thank the Sun they didn’t have a Plan C.”

She was confused when no one seemed relaxed as she. Avad touched her arm. “No Aloy. The soldiers were dead. Killed to a man.”

Aloy swallowed, remembering the hills riddled with camps. “Who…?”

Erend scowled. “Archers. The few we didn’t find with arrows through the eye were slashed open by swords.”

Aloy held her breath. Something told her that, should one of them check, they’d find each of those arrows were alike and came from only one man’s bow.

“Nevermind that,” Erend demanded, shaking her head. “How the hell did you tame a Depth Wyrm?”

She blinked, confused. “A what? I didn’t tame any…” She remembered the machine, the one who had followed her at a length before breeching at the site of their clash. Had it really followed her, or was it drawn to the bomb?

Avad’s expression was serious. “The Depth Wyrms are not from these lands,” he explained. “They’re of the Forbidden West, there’s not been any reports of them this far East. I have workers right now harvesting what’s left of the machine, trying to figure out why it came so far from its usual territory.”

Aloy was getting tired. She moved, sitting down upon the throne Avad had carved for her, hand lifting to rub at the front of her forehead. “It had been following me. Or the bomb. Either way, it saved us. Tell your men to be careful. If any of them feel sick, they must stay away from the wreckage. It might still be active.”

Avad nodded, lifting his hand to send a guard to deliver the message.

“Send the call for the citizens to return. Any refugees will be welcomed into the city, so long as they work to restore it. Anyone who works gets fed, and those who can’t will be treated until they can.”

She realized all eyes were on her as she sat, giving orders. Even Avad looked close to beaming with pride as he gazed at her in the Throne next to his, only a day after saving the city as if nothing had happened. She was reminded of the looks she got the moment she stepped from the Cauldron at Mother’s Heart, and the Nora all had dropped to their knees.

She prayed no one here would start. She sighed deeply, then managed a soft smile at her court. “But first… I think lunch, a long nap, and a hot bath is in order.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this fic folks!  
> I hope it didn't feel too rushed or the action too confusing.   
> I was being talked to the entire time I was writing it, and it was tough to focus.  
> And you can bet it was the fury of Nil that laid Dervahl's Army low. Pfft. He coulda done it whenever he wanted to. Even with a bad arm.  
> No sweat.


End file.
